


31 Days of Halloween

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll write a fic for every day of October.</p><p>This Fic: Geoff has been haunting his house for a hundred years. Never had he met someone he couldn't scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I got the idea for this one from a post on tumblr. I couldn't find it, but I thought it was great.

            If there was one thing about being a ghost that Geoff liked, it was the fact that he could scare the living shit out of people. He had a million tricks up his sleeves and had used about every single one of them to scare people out of the house he died in.

            He was murdered nearly a hundred years ago by a jealous friend. He watched the police study the crime scene and never found out if they got the guy. His house was just eventually emptied and cleaned. It made him angry really, he lost everything. He liked those things, they were his things.

            The only appropriate course of action? Haunt the dicks off whoever dared to live in his home. The house had a record a few short years later. Only the brave attempted to live there. Sometimes the relator wouldn’t even tell the buyers it was haunted. Other times, that was the only appeal.

            No one could stand him, however. There was only women, she was pretty scared the entire time, but also stubborn. Geoff had to pull one of his bigger tricks to get her to leave. He stood at the end of her bed, blood pouring from his mouth and eyes. The first night she screamed for hours and ran from the place. The second night she saw him already at the end of her bed and left. The third she decided that she was leaving.

            The house stood empty for a few years after that, but soon enough a new challenger stepped up to the plate. A young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked strong, but not obnoxiously so. He had slight stubble and a kind smile. Geoff watched him move in, floating after him and occasionally passing his hand through the man’s head or arms.

            The man didn’t flinch from the cold feeling, although that was normal of people who weren’t particularly sensitive to ghosts. Geoff smirked when all of the man’s things were in the house and the moving crew had left.

            The man started unpacking and Geoff rubbed his hands together. This was the perfect moment to start the fun. He followed the man through the house, catching his name on a few of the boxes. Ryan Haywood, weird name. He knew a Haywood once upon a time. Maybe they were related.

            Ryan started to unpack the kitchen boxes and Geoff snickered. He raised an eyebrow when Ryan twitched at the sound, but otherwise seemed unfazed. Smiling to himself, Geoff grabbed the first thing he could, a ceramic bowl, and pushed it off the counter.

            Ryan didn’t even jump, just looked at the bowl tiredly. “Ah, I liked that bowl.” He said, crouching to pick up the pieces. “Oh well, I have another one around here somewhere.”

            Geoff’s jaw dropped. He just, didn’t care? He didn’t think that was terrifying? Maybe he thought it was gravity or something. Scowling, Geoff sent a burst of energy through the kitchen, opening all of the cupboard doors.

            Ryan blinked slowly at the doors before smiling. “Hey, thanks.” His head turned toward where Geoff was floating before he looked at the boxes again.

            Geoff nearly sunk through the floor in his shock. He learned very quickly that he was going to have to up his game. He made a mess of a few boxes and ripped up sheets. He painted with blood on the walls and appeared in the corner of Ryan’s vision with knives. He would stick said knives into the wall next to Ryan or throw them across the kitchen.

            Ryan just carried on through the chaos. He cleaned up the blood without so much as reading what he wrote and he always pause before, letting the knives sail passed him before continuing to walk. He never complained when the kitchen was a mess. He just carried about his business like nothing was wrong. He didn’t even look scared.

            Geoff shook where he floated behind Ryan. Somehow, the man managed to unpack his things with a little effort and a calm smile. He didn’t speak directly to Geoff again, but he would glance his way and wave sometimes. It was infuriating.

            It was time to pull his bigger tricks. He tried to stand at the end of Ryan’s bed, blood pouring from his eyes and mouth, but Ryan would blink at him before shrugging and going to bed. The next option was the wake Ryan, inches from his face. The man just groaned at him and rolled over.

            He invaded his dreams, but no matter how horrifying the dream, Ryan never woke up. Hell, sometimes he thought the dreams were funny. Although, he would look more tired in the morning which Geoff chose to count as a win. Only a month into Ryan living in the house and Geoff just gave up on the entire thing.

            He would float after Ryan when he was home, watching him play his games or do his work. Every night he got a call from someone and they would talk for hours. The dumb smile plastered to Ryan’s face was sickening.

            When Ryan wasn’t home, Geoff would rearrange his things as a small revenge. It made him smile just a little bit when Ryan had to search the entire house for something. It were the small things that made his afterlife anymore.

            One evening, there was a knock on the door and they both looked at it confused. Geoff floated after Ryan as he approached the door and pulled it open. On the other side of the door was a young man with a crooked smile and warm brown eyes. He was shorter than Ryan by about a head and had messy black hair. Glasses were perched a bit crookedly on his nose.

            “Ray?” Ryan said, eyes wide.

            “Hey asshole.” Ray said, dropping the massive duffle bag he was carrying. He held his arms open and laughed when Ryan picked him up and held him tightly.

            “What are you doing here?” Ryan asked, smiling up at Ray.

            “Just thought I would visit.” Ray said, hugging Ryan’s shoulders. “Maybe forever.”

            Ryan’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. “Forever?”

            “Yep.” Ray nodded, laughing lightly. “I may have gotten fired and maybe someone owed me a favor here and maybe I have a job, but nowhere to go.”

            Ryan smiled brightly and laughed, holding Ray tighter and kissing him. Geoff gagged and rolled his eyes. Great, now there was two of them. Wait, what if Ray wasn’t as calm about ghosts as Ryan? What if he was terrified of anything supernatural?

            Geoff smirked as he watched them part. Ryan set Ray down and grabbed his duffle. He pulled him through the house as quickly as he could. Geoff followed them, plotting his revenge on Ryan.

            The door closed when he was only half way into the room. He nearly yelped when Ray and Ryan occupied the same space as him. He gagged when he realized they were making out. Then he realized there was much more going on and fled the room. Revenge could come later. Right now, he needed to figure out how to wash his eyes out.

            When they had finished, they came to the kitchen. Ray sat at the table watching Ryan cook their diner. Geoff rolled his eyes at them, floating around and trying to decide what would be better, a knife flying into the wall, or something shattering on the ground?  
            Geoff decided to start of big. He grabbed the biggest knife in Ryan’s block and threw it at the table. The blade buried into the wood in front of Ray. Neither man moved.

            Geoff’s jaw dropped as Ray raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. “You missed.” He told Geoff, glancing at him before pulling the knife from the table. “Rye should teach you a thing or two.”

            “Is that really a good idea?” Ryan said, laughing lightly. “Do you want a knife in you?”

            “It’s just revenge for earlier.” Ray shrugged, standing and walking through Geoff to return the blade to the wooden block. “Poor bastards, what? A hundred years old?”

            “I don’t think it really bothers him.” Ryan shrugged, sliding a pan into the oven. “He just didn’t want to see it.”

            “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Geoff roared, glaring at them.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other before smiling at Geoff. “You stay out of ours then. Deal?” Ray said, leaning back against the counter.

            “No more dreams, seriously. I have a hard time sleeping as is.” Ryan said, shaking his head. “Lucid dreaming does not make good beauty sleep.”

            “I don’t think you need more beauty sleep.” Ray snorted, leaning over to kiss Ryan’s cheek.

            “Disgusting.” Geoff groaned, covering his face with his hands. “What’s wrong with the two of you?”

            “I’ve been possessed by a demon.” Ray shrugged, leaning against Ryan slightly. “And ghost have bothered me all of my life.”

            “I have scars from a few bad encounters.” Ryan said, kissing the top of Ray’s head. “You’re definitely not the worst thing I’ve run into.”

            Geoff groaned and glared at the men. “You’re not making my life easy.”

            “You’re dead?” Ray laughed, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

            “You know what I mean!” Geoff snapped, throwing his hands up. “I hate you both.”

            “What’s your name?” Ryan said, glancing over his free shoulder at Geoff. “I never bothered to figure it out.”       

            Geoff frowned and folded his arms. “Geoff.” He mumbled after a moment.

            “Well, Geoff, have you ever played a video game before?” Ray said, pushing off of the counter and walking past Geoff toward the living room.

            “I can’t.” Geoff said, floating after Ray.

            “I’m sure we could figure something out.” Ray said, Ryan’s laugh following them from the room.

            As it turned out, Ray had a broken controller that he had been rather attached to. He kept it just for ghosts to use. The strong feelings associated with it made it more tangible for Geoff and he was able to play video games for the first time. They were as fun as they looked.

            Ryan eventually joined when with diner plates in hand. Once the living finished eating, both Ryan and Geoff got their asses kicked by Ray. Maybe they weren’t so bad, these two idiots. Sure they were gross and were too fucking happy, but they weren’t too bad. Maybe Geoff would let them stick around for a while.


	2. October 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fake AH Crew has a Halloween tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ryan's costume: http://hailcakes.tumblr.com/post/130191690233/be-careful-kids-the-carnival-is-in-town-guess
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            The Fake AH Crew had a tradition. Every Halloween they would dress up and go trick or dying. They weren’t the ones dying, of course, it was the rest of the city. They made a competition out of seeing how much chaos they could cause. Whoever had the highest kill count by the end of the night won.

            In previous years, they would go out on their own in increasingly stranger costumes, but since Michael and Gavin started dating, it became a team event; decided after Michael helped Gavin nearly win a few years ago. Not like Jack or Geoff minded. It meant they would never lose to Michael and Gavin at least. No one questioned that Ray and Ryan would win, every year. They were the deadliest members of their crew. This year would probably be no different.

            Gavin was bouncing in his seat next to Michael on the couch, watching the sun set. He chose to be a weird Frankenstein monster this year. He used makeup and paint to make parts of his skin green and to make realistic stiches along the edges of the green spots. He wore a normal shirt and pants, but he did look like he could all apart at any second.

            Michael was watching Gavin with an amused scowl. At Gavin’s insistence, he was a werewolf. Wolf ears the same red as his hair poked from his curls, fake, long, black nails made folding his arms painful. He was wearing contacts to make his eyes yellow with slits for pupils. A tail hung from his ripped pants, and he hoped he wouldn’t have to sit too much tonight. There was only so much he could take of sitting on the lumpy thing.

            Geoff was sitting at the bar, black demon horns shooting off of his head. They were a bit top heavy, but he could manage. His contacts made his eyes red, a long cat like tail clipped to his pants. He sipped at his whisky with a devilish smile. He and Jack had a plan this year. They were determined to win.

            Jack emerged from her room in a beautiful, long, red cocktail dress. It fit her body perfectly. A black, fluffy feather boa was wrapped around her neck, a black feather sticking out of her hair. Long black gloves went up to her elbow. She came over to Geoff and smirked when his jaw dropped.

            “What do you think?” Jack asked, sitting carefully next to Geoff, hooking her black heels on the cross bar.

            Geoff swallowed hard and smiled at her. “You look beautiful.” He said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

            Jack rolled her eyes and laughed, bumping their shoulders together. They didn’t like labeling themselves, although, at least they knew they were something to the other. They weren’t sure Ray and Ryan realized how often they flirted with each other.

            Ryan came out of his room next. His long hair was pulled back, his signature face paint a little different than usual.  It looked more like a skull the before, the only red being the circles over his cheeks. He was wearing a purple vest with a black shirt underneath. His right arm had dark purple stripes running the length while the left arm was plain. His black pants were the same, except the stripes were on the left pant leg. A thick red ribbon was tied loosely around his neck. He was wearing gloves that made his hands look like skeleton fingers.

            “Nice get up.” Geoff smirked at Ryan as he came over to the bar. “What are you, exactly?”

            “Skeleton clown?” Ryan said with a shrug. He folded his arms and smiled slightly. He was rather proud of himself. He liked this get up too.

            “Skeleton clown?” A new voice from the hallway said. They all glanced at Ray and smiled to themselves. Ray had on a tall top hat and a well-fitting suit. He held a rose between his gloved fingers, the white mask nearly completely covering his eyes. His cape billowed behind him as he walked over to the gents and looked Ryan over.

            Ryan watched Ray with an indifferent face, although Jack could almost see the blush under the red paint on Ryan’s cheeks. He was studying Ray as well, tensing when the younger man tucked the rose into the breast pocket of his vest.

            “Not bad Rye.” Ray laughed lightly, shaking his head. “I like it.”

            “Thanks.” Ryan huffed, trying not to smile. _He should not look that good in a suit._ The mad man thought to himself.

            _He should not look that fucking cute._ Ray grumbled mentally before heading over to the other lads.

            Geoff and Jack shared smiles as Ryan watched Ray leave, letting that goofy smile grace his face for a change. Jack laughed lightly and shook her head as Geoff rolled his eyes.

            “Watch it Vagabond.” Geoff smirked behind his glass. “You’re showing human emotions.”

            Ryan tensed and shot a glare at Geoff, although his white paint was tinged pink. “What are you talking about?”

            “Honestly Ryan.” Jack snorted, shaking her head. “We all know how you feel. Maybe tonight would be a good change to take another step forward.”

            “Right, like he’ll want anything to do with a known psychopath.” Ryan scowled, folding his arms.

            “He hasn’t gone running for the hills yet.” Geoff said, glancing at the lads. Ray was a bit away from Michael and Gavin, listening to them talk. “You’re the only one he really talks to.”

            Ryan frowned and looked over at Ray. He was still a moment before smiling softly. “I’ll try, how about that?”  
            “About fucking time.” Geoff snorted as Jack laughed. Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

            About an hour later, the sun was set and they were armed to the teeth. They took different cars. Michael and Gavin in Michael’s favorite chrome car, Geoff and Jack in Geoff’s gold sports car. Ray and Ryan opted for Ryan’s beat up old truck, deadly smirks on their face.

            “Watch yourselves fuckers.” Geoff said, sliding into his car. “We’re going to win this year.”

            “That’s what you think!” Gavin squawked, smirking at them. “We’ll win, right Micoo?”

            “Of course Gavvy.” Michael smiled at Gavin before hopping into his car.

            Ray and Ryan shared a glance that only lasted a second before smiling at Geoff. “Whatever you say boss.” Ray said, climbing into Ryan’s truck.

            Geoff surprised a shiver and closed the door to his car. They sped out of the garage first followed shortly by Michael and Gavin. Ray and Ryan took their time, slipping from the building at an easy pace.

            Not even half an hour in and Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Gavin were startled by an explosion. Looking at their respective partner in panic, they speed off into the night to cause mayhem.

            Ray reloaded Ryan’s modified rocket launcher with a smirk. The explosions were bigger and the smoke was deadly. They both had gas masks on. “How many do you think that was?” Ray said, white mask still on under the gasmask.

            Ryan shrugged, leaning to look around Ray at the apartment building they had hit. People were stumbling out and past the green smoke. “I think we’ll have to wait for the news to tell us this year.”

            “And to think they thought they were prepared.” Ray snorted, glancing out the back window as sirens whirled in the distance.

            Ryan chuckled darkly and took off, Ray pulling an automatic gun from under his seat. The problem with doing a yearly event was that eventually people caught on. More and more people stayed inside and it was harder to rack up points. The police were out in full force too, although they were only worth half a point because they were too easy to kill. Where this endless supply of officers kept coming from, none of them were really sure.

            They had until two in the morning. After that, they would lose their heat and wait to see what their scores were in the morning. As other explosions lit the sky across town, Ray continued to fire the rockets into apartment buildings while they both kept the police off of them.

            It wasn’t even close to two when they ran out of rockets and needed to lose their heat. The rockets were their only plan this year, and they did warn the others not to come near anywhere covered in green gas. By now, they had flooded a rather larger part of the city in gas. Some of the police cars were lagging behind as they burst from the dense cloud.

            They laughed, pulling their masks off as they rocketed through the streets. It was too easy to lose the police, but they ditched their car anyway. Ryan soaked it in gasoline and Ray lit the match. They watched it explode with big smiles.

            “I think that went well.” Ray said, bumping Ryan’s shoulder. “What should we do now?”

            Ryan bit his lip then smiled at Ray. “How about a date?”

            Ray looked up at Ryan with wide eyes before smiling brightly. “You’re paying!”

            “We’re rich.” Ryan snorted, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him along. His heart pounding hard against his rips. “What do you even want to do?”

            “Pizza and games?” Ray said, intertwining their fingers.

            “We do that normally.” Ryan snorted, squeezing Ray’s hand. He was half glad that he was wearing gloves, but he also wanted to feel the warmth from Ray’s skin.

            “We’ll just cuddle more.” Ray smiled, letting their arms brush together. “It’s perfect.”

            Ryan laughed and shook his head. “How about Chinese because we just had pizza?”

            “You’re paying.” Ray shrugged although they both knew perfectly well that Ray would try to play for at least half later.

            “Done.” Ryan said, pulling Ray toward the open road. They had stopped under an over pass. “First we need a new ride.”

            “Motorcycle!” Ray smile, pulling a pistol from nowhere and shooting the rider in the chest. “Sweet, my cape will look awesome now.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, wrapping his arms around Ray in a small hug as the bike crashed into the Jersey walls separating the two sides of traffic.

            Ray smiled and leaned into Ryan. They stayed there for a moment before running over to the bike and hopping on. Ray’s cape flapped in the wind behind them as Ryan took sharp turns and barely avoided crashing.

            They arrived back at the penthouse and were glad to find it empty. They rushed up to the apartment and into Ray’s room for the big TV. They took off their costumes, Ray stealing one of Ryan’s hoodies. Ryan just pulled on a t-shirt and sweats while Ray just wore the hoodie and boxers.

            Ray dragged him onto the bed as soon as he finished ordering their diner. Snuggling into Ryan’s side, Ray chose a movie. “I thought we were playing games.” Ryan said, wrapping an arm around Ray.

            “I really just want to cuddle.” Ray said, smiling sheepishly up at Ryan.

            “I’m not complaining.” Ryan laughed lightly, snorting when Ray chose a cheesy horror movie. Between the start of the movie and when there was a knock on the door, Ray had moved into Ryan’s lap.

            They both groaned at the knock, but Ray reluctantly got up and managed to pay for everything. He brought the food back and they talked quietly as they ate, Ray back in Ryan’s lap. Once finished, they turned the movie back on the made fun of it.

            By the time the others returned, Ray and Ryan had finished three movies and were watching the news in the living room, waiting for the others return. Their crew mates stared at them blankly for a long time. Ray was curled up in Ryan’s lap with the hoodie over his legs. Ryan’s arms were tight around him, keeping him warm.

            “How long have you two been here?” Jack finally asked, smiling to herself.

            “For fucking ever.” Ray snorted, smiling at them over Ryan’s shoulder. “We finished early.”

            “How the fuck could you finish early?” Michael snapped, glaring at them. He and Gavin were covered in soot and dirt. There was a bit of blood too.

            Ryan smirked and unmuted the TV. They had been talking and the background noise had gotten on their nerves. The reporter was speaking a mile a minute about the terrible green gas killing thousands and was finally dissipating.

            Gavin started making bird noises as Geoff threw his arms up then dragged Jack off to his room. “Assholes.” Michael mumbled, dragging Gavin away with a tired smile.

            “Chemicals are off limits next year!” Geoff said before closing the door to the room.

            Ray and Ryan laughed and turned the TV off. They went back to Ray’s room and curled up under the sheets, Ray’s back pressed against Ryan’s chest. The older man’s arm was tight around Ray’s waist and their legs were tangled.

            “Happy Halloween.” Ray mumbled into the pillow.

            Ryan chuckled and sat up a bit. He gently kissed Ray when he turned to look at him. Ray tensed in surprise before smiling and kissing back. They parted with gentle smiles. Ryan flopped back down and pulled Ray close. In the morning, they were the obvious winners, much to the rest of the crew’s lack of surprise.


	3. October 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlis' first Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Marlis!” Michael groaned, chasing his daughter around the house. The one year old was dressed as a Monkey. A hood bounced on her head, plush, round ears flopped as she ran around giggling.

            Ray laughed as Marlis ran around his feet. Rosa’s costume suffocated him with fake fur. She was a fat cat. The suit was impossibly fluffy and the fur was a bit scratchy. She was giggling and would some time mew, rubbing her head against Ray’s.

            They all jumped when something similar to a horn echoed in the kitchen. They looked at the door and smiled. Gavin was holding James’ hand, the seven year old was dressed as a fluffy penguin, the beck and eyes on a tight hood over his head. Rosa giggled and wiggled in Ray’s arms until he set her down. She ran over to her brother and they bounced off of each other because of the fluff of their costumes. They managed to stay on their feet, blinking at each other confused for a moment before giggling.

            Ray laughed and went over to his kids as Marlis clung to Gavin’s leg and tried to climb up him, slipping back to the ground. “What are you doing, lovely?” Gavin said, bending down to pick Marlis up.

            Marlis made a few incomprehensible sounds before gently patting Gavin’s nose. Michael groaned as he got over to them, smiling at his daughter and boyfriend’s laughter.

            Ray shook his head at them before crouching down and fixing James’ hood to be less crooked. “Where’s your dad?” He said, glancing at the stairs.

            “He’s getting your costumes!” James said happily, holding as still as he could.

            “Our costumes?” Ray raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly when Rosa took James’ hand and started swinging their hands between them.

            “It’s not Halloween without dressing up!” Gavin squawked at Ray, nuzzling Marlis’ cheek with his nose. His daughter giggled and clung to Gavin as Michael shook his head.

            “Should have known.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go see what your dad has planned.” He took James’ hand and headed for the stairs, his kids trailing after him.

            When he got to their room, he tried not to laugh too hard. Ryan was grinning at him through the mirror, turning and holding his arms out. He was wearing a red plaid shirt that was tucked into an old pair of jeans. His hair was tied back with a black beanie sagging a bit off of his head. He head heavy brown boots on and an actual axe leaning against the wall next to the mirror.

            “A lumberjack, really?” Ray laughed, herding the kids over to the bed. “You’re ridiculous.”

            “What? I like it.” Ryan said, going over and wrapping his arm around his waist.

            “You look great and ridiculous.” Ray snorted, leaning back and studying Ryan for a moment. He didn’t shave for a bit, giving him that extra rugged look. “It suits you.”

            “Thank you, although, I guess you won’t want to wear the tree costume I got you then?” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s cheek.

            “Oh god no.” Ray snorted, shaking his head. “Please tell me you’re not serious.”

            “Well.” Ryan said, smirking at Ray and laughing when he got an exasperated look. “No, I got you something you would actually like.”

            Ray shook his head as Ryan rushed off to their closet. He chuckled and smiled at the kids when they giggled at him. Ryan came back a moment later with something green and spandex.

            Ray snorted and started laughing as the clothes were thrust into his hands. “Let me guess, Gavin?”

            “One hundred percent his idea.” Ryan said, picking Rosa up and taking James’ hand. “See you downstairs.” He kissed Ray’s temple before slipping from the room.

            A few moments later, Ray was down stairs wearing the hero costume. Two green lightning bolts crossed on his chest and a dark green cape billowed behind him. “You’re a hero?!” James gasped, standing on the couch to look over the back. Rosa was bouncing beside him to get a glimpse of her father.

            “I’m not just any hero.” Ray said, standing up straight and puffing his chest out. “I’m X-Ray!” He made wind noises as he ran over and scooped both kids up and jogged around the room as they clung to him.

            Ryan laughed and watched them with a fond smile. He glanced back when he heard the stairs creak behind him. Michael was holding Marlis, a foam diamond sword hanging from his hip. He was wearing the Banjo Kazooie hoodie Gavin had gotten him Christmases ago.

            A moment later, Gavin nearly tripped down the stairs, smiling brightly as he scooped Marlis from Michael’s arms and ran over to Ray. They started singing some song that neither of them talked about beforehand as the kids giggled at them.

            Ryan shook his head, sharing a tired smile with Michael when the other man sat next to him. “Are Geoff and Jack meeting us later?” Michael said, glancing back at Ray, Gavin, and the kids.

            “Yeah, they went to some secret benefit thing.” Ryan said, picking Rosa up and setting her on his lap. Ray had set her and James down. James was still with his papa, adding to the story of X-Ray and Vav.

            Michael nodded, laughing when Gavin got Marlis into a giggle fit. “So when do you want to leave?”

            Ryan checked his watch before glancing out the window. “In a couple minutes. The sun will set soon.”

            Michael nodded and eventually they were pulled into the shenanigans of the others until they had to leave. They went to the better part of the city in the least suspicious car they owned which still had chrome wheels.

            They went off in separate directions to cover more land. The candy was going to be communal when they got home so the more they got the better. The first few houses were fine, James and Rosa were polite and the people answer the door just gushed over how cute they were.

            Then they got to one house where the owner recognized Ray and Ryan. They called the cops and they had to rush off to a different neighborhood. After the same thing happened two more times, Ryan had to pull from his store of masks. Ray ended up in an eagle mask while Ryan grabbed a wolf mask. No one bothered them after that, although Rosa threatened to bite what cops tried to take her father’s away.   

            Half way through another neighborhood, Geoff texted them both to meet them at the park that was holding a haunted house for the kids. They picked up Michael and Gavin who had made masks out of paper bags.

            When they got to the park Ray and Ryan tried not to laugh. Jack was dressed up as Santa, beard and all. Little children kept running up to her to ask for things for Christmas. Geoff on the other hand was dressed as a police officer.

            When they walked over, Ray and Ryan holding James’ and Rosa’s hand while Michael was carrying Marlis who was trying to climb all over him. When they reached Geoff and Jack, Rosa’s hand just happened to slip through Ray’s fingers and maybe they knew that she didn’t realize that it was Geoff.

            “OW!” Geoff yelped as tiny, sharp teeth sank into his hand. Rosa shook her head slightly as James winced and the adults all started to laugh.

            Geoff screeched in pain, trying to pry his hand away. Rosa jumped and let go, looking up at Geoff with wide eyes. “Uncle Geoff?” She said sweetly.

            Geoff bit his lip, little pricks of tears in his eyes as he looked at the blood pumping out of his hand. “Hey kiddo.” He croaked, smiling shakily at her.

            Rosa blinked up at him before patting his hand and pulling a rose from nowhere and handing it to him. “Sorry.” She said softly, waddling back over to Ray and Ryan.

            Geoff sighed and took the bandage Ray held out to him. “So, why was I just bitten?” He asked as the other smirked at him.

            “You look like a cop!” Rosa said, tugging on Ryan’s leg.

            “So really, this is your fault.” Ray said as Ryan reached down and picked Rosa up.

            “So, haunted house?” Michael snickered, glancing at the line of people going into what looked like a corn maze.

            They went through the maze, Gavin and Geoff jumping at nearly everything while even the kids didn’t even flinch. The kids were used to Ryan telling them stories with his mask on. None of them were afraid of anything normal children would be. After that, they went trick or treating together. Eventually, the kids fell asleep in the back while the adults argued over where to go next.

            Ray glanced back and laughed and made everyone quiet and go home. They tucked the kids in and watched bad horror films until they were tired and drifted off to their respected rooms. Ryan laughed when Ray collapsed onto their bed.

            He coaxed him into changing into bed clothes before cuddling him close. Ray smiled up at him, pecking him on the lips before snuggling into his chest. Ryan chuckled and played with Ray’s hair until he drifted off to sleep.


	4. October 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray had lived with ghosts all of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            They were used to ghosts. Ray attracted them for miles. He had dealt with their shit every day of his life. By the time he met Ryan, he had nearly fifty ghosts trailing after him, devouring the sheer amount of energy he expelled. They caused his insomnia and other health problems.

            Ryan used to have Ray’s problem. That was until he accidentally made a deal with a soul eater when he was a teenager. The shapeshifter devoured the soul of the dead and since Ryan attracted an unfortunate amount of them, it decided that it was within both of their interests to make a deal. The contract lead to their minds being merged together, although they were still separate beings.

            When they met Ray, the soul eater, David, was drooling after a good meal while Ryan fell for warm, tired brown eyes and snarky sarcasm. Ray could see David, as he could see all of the other ghosts following him.

            The very initial meeting, Ray stopped short in front of Ryan, staring at the floating dildo making slapping sounds. Ryan nearly tripped over Ray, and when he realized what he was staring at, he was mortified.

            Ray thought it was hilarious and introduced himself while trying not to laugh too hard. A simple meeting in the middle of the street turned into a long coffee date sharing ghost stories. By the time they parted with each other’s numbers, half of Ray’s tag along’s were devoured by David.

            The second date was a video game night. By the time they did go to sleep, all of the ghosts following Ray were devoured and became a part of David. Ryan was scared awake by the smaller man tackling him on the couch.

            “They’re _gone_!” Ray gasped, hugging Ryan tightly. “They’re all _gone_!”

            “Um, yeah?” Ryan said, hesitantly putting his hands on Ray’s hips. His brain was in a fog. “That’s what he does.”

            “You’re staying forever!” Ray laughed, snuggling into Ryan’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryan’s waist.

            Ryan blushed bright pink before smiling gently. They ended up sleeping on the couch for a few hours more. Then, as the years passed, the closer they got. Four years after meeting, they both couldn’t dream of being with anyone else.

            They also had a few traditions. Especially one around Halloween. It was Ray’s idea that Ryan begrudgingly went along with at first. They would go to haunted places and stay the night, talking to the ghosts and letting David devour the evil spirits still lingering while leaving the good ones.

            After the first year, Ryan had to admit that it was pretty interesting. So they continued to go to haunted places every Halloween. This year, they decided on an old insane asylum that had a horrible massacre before it closed down.

            The owners of the building held tours and overnight stays to pay for renovations. Ray and Ryan sat among a few enthusiasts with technology and cameras as well as a few average people in it for a good scare.

            “Oh yeah, this place is haunted.” Ray said the instant they stepped into the place.

            The entire group turned to look at them, a few with wide, scared eyes and others with excitement. “How the hell would you know?” One of the enthusiasts said, narrowing her eyes at him.

            Ray shrugged as Ryan rolled his eyes with a soft smile. “We are more or less mediums, you could say.” Ryan said, ignoring David’s comments about just how many spirits were packed into the building.

            A few of the members of the group scoffed while others gave them interested looks. Ryan smiled sheepishly as Ray chuckled. “If you want to catch something on those cameras, look above you.”

            All of the cameras went to the ceiling and they all gasped, stumbling away from the middle of the room. The patrons followed after them, a few demanding to know what was going on. Their guide gave them all tired smiles, just choosing to see how this played out.

            Ray and Ryan hadn’t moved, looking up at the female ghost floating above them. She was staring them down with sunken eyes. She was basically bone, her fingers claws. “You want to handle this one?” Ray said, glancing at Ryan.

            “I wonder how she starved.” Ryan mumbled, holding his hand out to the ghost.

            David’s warning came a moment too late as the ghost took Ryan’s hand and disappeared. “Oh shit.” Ray groaned as the others, all gathered around cameras, gasped.

            Ryan turned, eyes bright red. He smiled twistedly, a high pitched voice spilling from his lips. The words were mostly gibberish, scaring the entire group, including the guide. David and Ray just sighed.

            As Ray dug around in his pockets for something, David floated over to Ryan and kept him in place, the ghost processing him swiping at the shapeshifter. Ray pulled out a small plastic bag from his pockets, salt resting inside. He opened the bag and grabbed a pinch of salt. He threw the salt at Ryan, making the ghost reel back, out of Ryan’s body slightly.

            David grabbed the ghost and started devouring it as Ryan wobbled on his feet. “You okay, big guy?” Ray chuckled, putting the bag back in his pocket. He steadied Ryan, groaning when more weight than he wanted leaned against him. “Hey! You’re heavy.”

            “They’re all evil.” Ryan mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ray. “We’ll let David handle them, and I’m not heavy, you’re just weak.”

            “Hey! I exercise!” Ray huffed, smiling up at Ryan.

            “Going up and down the stairs to our apartment doesn’t count.” Ryan snorted, kissing Ray’s temple. “We’ll need to make a few salt circles.”

            The group watched with a mixture of shock, awe, and confusion. One enthusiast shook, camera trained on the ghost. He watched as it disappeared into nothing piece by piece by something shockingly cold. When only a foot was left, something similar in appearance to a face appeared in the center of the mass of cold.

            The enthusiast gasped and shrieked as the face smiled at him, the foot of the female spirt disappearing. They all jumped and turned toward him. “I-that thing! It ate it!”

            “What, David?” Ray said, the group turning to look at him. “That’s what he does.”

            Half of the group paled while the other half looked at Ray and Ryan like they were a cash cow. Both men glanced at each other and smiled before urging the tour forward. The guide, more shaken than he’s ever been being in the building, moved them forward.

            The tour took them through the entire building, stories of who died where and how followed every decaying room. At the end of the tour was a room where another two guides were waiting with sleeping bags. The room was significantly cleaner than other rooms. There was even a new looking table set up for the enthusiasts to set up on.

            Their original guide escorted the people who no longer wished to stay the night. Most of the patrons left, leaving Ray and Ryan with the enthusiasts. They set up their sleeping bags with thick salt circles surrounding them as the enthusiasts set up their cameras throughout the building with the guides help.

            “Alright, we’ll need to split up and stay in different parts of the building until four.” The leader said, looking over everyone, including the guides. She glanced over at Ray and Ryan, smiling kindly. “Would you two like to help?”

            “Only if we stay together.” Ryan said without hesitation.

            “You don’t want what happened before to happen without both of us there.” Ray said, patting the pocket that had salt in it.

            The group shuddered collectively before nodding. Ray and Ryan were assigned to wonder the building and check in on the other pairs throughout the night. Each pairing was given a map and communications directly to the guides who would be staying in the sleeping room with the monitors.

            As soon as they were allowed to go, Ray and Ryan were out the door, following a small shadow. They followed it through the building to a badly burned room. The little ghost child sat at the center, eyes black holes with blood tears pouring out and pooling on the floor.

            “Hey kid.” Ray said, stepping into the room. “What happened here?”

            The child didn’t respond, just stared at Ray as he came to sit in front of him. Ryan stayed in the door, keeping anything else out. “Come on kid, we can’t help you if you don’t talk.” Ray said, giving the child a kind smile.

            _It all burned._

The voice was quiet, scared. Ray nodded and glanced around the room before looking at the kid again. “Do you want to leave?”

            _And go where?_

“Wherever you’re supposed to.” Ray chuckled, offering his hand. “You’ve just got to give me everything keeping you here.”

            Ryan relaxed as David glided into the room, wrapping around Ray’s head. The child placed his hand in Ray’s and a moment later he was gone. Ray slowly stood, David still draped over his head and shoulders.

            “Why is he so fucking heavy?” Ray huffed, smiling at Ryan.

            “It’s more annoying that way.” Ryan chuckled, taking Ray’s hand and pulling him from the room.

            They spent the night helping the innocent and calm spirits move on, letting David devour the ones that were out to cause harm. By the time everyone returned to the sleeping room, most of the group was visibly shaken while Ray and Ryan were just exhausted. Taking on the burdens of the dead was a horrible energy drain.

            They woke up only once during the night, the lead enthusiast was screaming her head off. Ryan leapt out of bed as Ray groaned and covered his ears with his hands. “What’s going on?” He grumbled, looking at Ryan.

            “GET IT OFF!” The women screamed and they glanced at each other.

            One of the guides turned on the lanterns and they watched the women scream and kick. Ray and Ryan saw a cluster, a mass of spirits stuck together trying to tear the women apart. They both sighed and Ray dug around for their remaining salt.

            The cluster shrieked loud enough for all of them to hear when the salt was thrown at it. Visible as a massive shadow for only a moment, it went straight for Ray, but was caught by David.

            As the guides and a few others helped the women, two others trained cameras on the cluster being devoured. “Everyone else okay?” Ryan asked, rubbing his eyes.

            Everyone nodded slowly, the camera men’s eyes trained on David and the cluster. “Does anyone care if I put a salt line in the door?” Ray said, sighing when he got a few head shakes.

            Salt line in place, Ray and Ryan dropped onto their beds and left the others to figure out how to get back to sleep. In the morning, most of the group hadn’t slept or slept poorly. A few were claiming that they had enough ghosts for one life time and one guide wanted to quiet. Ray and Ryan just shrugged. They had seen worse.


	5. October 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was already dragging them to a party, Ray might as well have fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Hey Rye.”

            Ryan turned to look over the back of the couch, freezing when he saw Ray standing in the doorway to the hallway. Extensions made their normally short hair long and pulled back into a bun. They were wearing a floor length dress that hung loosely on their shoulders. They had shaved and put on simple makeup.

            “What’s up?” Ryan smiled, jumping up from the couch and going over to Ray. He looked them over, smiling at the opening in the back of the dress that had a lace pattern going around the edge. “You look beautiful.”

            Ray smirked up at Ryan, that was never a good sign. “Michael’s making us go to Geoff’s Halloween party.” They said, chuckling when Ryan placed his hands on their hips. “So I chose our costumes.”

            “Oh? Who are we going as?” Ryan said, pulling Ray closer to wrap his arms around them. They rested their hands on his shoulders, still smirking.

            “You’re going to love it.” Ray snickered, slipping from Ryan’s grasp and pulling him toward their bedroom. “But you have to put yours on first.”

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and followed with a smile. “Alright.” He said, eyeing the tux resting on their bed.

            Ray carefully smoothed out the back of the dress and sat on the bed, crossing their legs. “Put it on.” They said excitedly.

            Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He put the tux on, the white vest and black suit jacket fitting him perfectly. He studied himself in the mirror, pants and shoes in place. He just finished the bowtie when thin arms wrapped around his waist and Ray rested their chin on his shoulder.

            “Now, teeth.” Ray said, squeezing Ryan gently.

            “Ray?” Ryan raised an eyebrow, letting his canines lengthen. He was nearly over three thousand years old. Not the oldest vampire around, but pretty close.

            “Perfect!” Ray laughed, leaning back as Ryan turned in their arms to wrap his own around them.

            “Ray, who are we?” Ryan said, pressing a soft kiss to his human lover’s forehead.

            “Edward and Bella on their wedding day.” Ray was smirking again, watching Ryan’s face closely.

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment before groaning. He dropped his forehead onto their shoulder. “Ray, no.”

            “Ray yes.” Ray laughed, running their fingers through his short blond hair.

            Ryan groaned again, trying not to smile. “I hate you.” He mumbled, pulling Ray closer.

            “You love me.” Ray snorted, shaking their head. “Now come on, I don’t want Michael to actually drag us to this party.”

            “You’re evil.” Ryan said, smiling as he let Ray drag him through their apartment. He nearly yelped when Ray suddenly stopped and threw something at him. He blinked a few times as something settled on his skin and sparkled in his vision.

            “Almost forgot the sparkles.” Ray snickered, brushing a few stray silver pieces from Ryan’s suit.

            Ryan reached up and rubbed his cheeks, figures coming away with silver dots. “Ray!” He growled, picking the human up and tickling their sides.

            “Rye!” Ray gasped, struggling in his grasp. They barked out laughs, trying to catch Ryan’s hands.

            Ryan laughed and carefully set Ray down. “You’re lucky I love you.” He said, pulling Ray closer.

            “Bastard.” Ray huffed, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. The kiss was soft, even if Ryan nearly snagged Ray’s lip with his fangs.

            They eventually got to the party. Upon seeing them, Michael lost it. He leaned against Gavin as he laughed. The Brit, unable to hold them up, dropped to the ground, a still laughing Michael on top of him.

            Geoff gave them a dopey, drunk smile and shook his head. Lindsay howled with laughter, patting Ryan’s shoulder sympathetically. Griffon congratulated Ray on doing such a good job while Gavin mocked Ryan for being covered in sparkles. He didn’t get much of a chance, soon enough the house was filled with bird noises as Ryan chased after Gavin.

            None of them knew that Ryan was actually a vampire. That would lead to many jokes about lore that wasn’t true. Ryan had lived in various churches, had his head removed from his body, stake to the heart, splashed by holy water, and had been shot by a silver bullet. He loved Italian food, although not particularly fond of overly garlicy food. He didn’t sparkle or burn in the sun. He was human that lived until another vampire tried to kill him. He didn’t even need to drink blood all that often. Just once a month and he had the control to feed from Ray who was always willing to help him out.

            Regardless, the costume choice was still hilarious. Ryan grumbled the entire time, but loved how Ray looked. They were beautiful no matter what, but this dress fit them perfectly. Ray being gender fluid didn’t bother him at all. Being as old as he was actually made him more open to genders and sexualities. He personally didn’t really care, as long as Ray was happy. They were amazing no matter what.

            Ryan huffed as he made his way back over to Ray. He smiled when he caught sight of them talking to Lindsay and a few other people he didn’t recognize. Old instincts flared when one of the men started flirting with Ray, Ryan could hear it from where he was squeezing through people.

            Ray was playing it off well, horribly flattered because it was rare that anyone other than Ryan flirted with them. Refusing to bear his fangs, he took a deep breath and smiled at the confidence pouring off of Ray. Ryan hadn’t thought about how terrified and nervous Ray must have been about wearing the dress.

            Giving the guy three chances to back off, Ryan instantly found his way to Ray, arm tight around them. The rest of the group jumped, the man flinching away. Ray just smiled up at Ryan completely unfazed.

            “Did you kill Vav?” Ray said, leaning into Ryan’s side.

            “No.” Ryan huffed, pouting slightly. “Asshole got away.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, patting the hand on their hip. Ryan smiled and kissed their temple, giving the man a warning look over Ray’s head. The man flinched and edged away with a sheepish smile.

            Lindsay rolled her eyes at them, but changed the topic. As the night rolled on, Ray and Ryan found themselves hiding more and more in the corner. Neither of them were social people, but they had volunteered the three open seats in Ryan’s car to take people home.

            So they sat on a couch that was pushed into the corner of the room, sides pressed together and talking softly to each other. Occasionally someone would come over to talk to them or Ryan would go to get them food. Every time, at least one of the people who managed to wonder over tried flirting with Ray.

            Ryan stopped being jealous after a while. He liked the smile Ray had when they were bathing in compliments. If someone took it too far, he was there, but otherwise, he was just happy that Ray was.

            “Can I sit here?”

            “Uh no.”

            “So, I was saying…”

            Ryan sighed from where he was getting them soda from Geoff’s fridge. His hearing had always been excellent, came with the territory, but no matter how far away they were, he could always hear Ray.

            He quickly slipped through the crowd, there were a lot more people that they didn’t know than either of them were expecting. Anyone who knew them knew that making Ray uncomfortable may end in death.

            When he pushed through the crowd finally, he saw an average height man in a Joker costume sitting in his spot next to Ray. He was leaning closer and closer, wobbling slightly. Ray was leaning away, a shaky smile on their face. They looked horribly uncomfortable.

            In an instant, Ryan was in front of them, setting the drinks on the side table. Ray gave Ryan a nervous smile while Joker glared at him. “Everything alright my rose.” Ryan said sweetly, offering Ray his hand.

            “I’m fine.” Ray said, quickly taking his hand and letting him pull them to their feet.

            Joker scowled and stood. “Hey, I was talking to her.”

            Ray winced and Ryan rolled his eyes. “First of all, Ray’s proper pronouns is they and second, fuck off.” He growled, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist.

            “They? What, does she had multiple personalities or something?” Joker scoffed, folding his arms.

            Ray flinched and Ryan growled. Joker smirked and looked him right in the eyes. Ryan suddenly smirked and his normally blue eyes drained to red, Joker caught in the color. “You’re going to leave them alone.” Ryan said calmly, Ray lightly slapping his arm with a laugh. “You’re going to go over to the punch bowl, pick it up, and dump it all over yourself.”

            “Yeah, okay.” Joker said absently, turning and wondering away from them.

            “Thank you.” Ray said, leaning into Ryan’s side.

            “Do you want to watch the show?” Ryan said, kissing the top of Ray’s head.

            “Fuck yes.” Ray laughed, jumping when they were instantly in a darker corner of the kitchen. “Hey! Warn a person.”

            “Sorry, my rose.” Ryan said, rubbing Ray’s side. He kissed his temple before turning to watch Joker wonder up to the punch bowl.

            They snickered as Joker struggled to even lift the bowl. Eventually, he managed to pick it up and dump the entire thing onto this head. A few people yelped and backed away, others were just as soaked. Geoff was livid.

            Joker was kicked out after he finished cleaning the mess up. After that, the night was relatively peaceful. Ray and Ryan ended up taking Michael and Gavin home. The idiots were a little more than drunk off their asses. They had to drag them into their apartment and make sure they wouldn’t kill themselves before leaving.

            Finally in their own apartment, they shared tired smiles and went to change. “I fucking hate glitter!” Ryan groaned from the bathroom, rubbing his skin red with a washcloth. “Does it even come off?”

            “Nope, you’re going to sparkle forever.” Ray snickered from where they were leaning against the door frame. He was completely out of costume, hair, makeup, and all.

            Ryan groaned and shot Ray a harmless glare. Ray laughed and walked over to Ryan, wrapping their arms around him. They rested their head against his back. Ryan smiled and continued to try and remove the glitter from his skin.

            He gave up eventually when he had managed to get most of the glitter off of his face. Ray peaked over his shoulder, smirking s they reached up and ruffled Ryan’s hair. More glitter drifted down, covering his face and the sink.

            “Oh my fucking god.” Ryan groaned, grabbing the washcloth again. “This is your fault.”

            “Yep.” Ray smiled, kissing Ryan’s cheek before letting him get back to washing his face and hair. When he was done, the collar of his shirt was soaked and his hair dripped slightly.

            Ray laughed at him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “Happy now?”

            “No.” Ryan pouted, pulling Ray close. Ray laughed and snuggled into his chest. Ryan smiled and rested his cheek on top of his head. They swayed back and forth slowly for a bit, then Ryan held Ray tighter, leaning back to look into their face. “I love you.”  
            Ray smiled softly at Ryan. “I love you too.” They said, gasping when Ryan placed a kiss on the junction of their neck. “You already fed this month.” He laughed lightly, shivering when Ryan kissed them there again.

            “I was thinking of something else.” Ryan hummed, nuzzling into Ray’s neck. “I don’t want to lose you.”

            Ray tensed and relaxed, holding onto Ryan tighter. “Is this some weird vampire marriage proposal?” They laughed, leaning their head against Ryan’s.

            “If you want it to be.” Ryan said, rubbing Ray’s sides. “I can do it the human way too.”

            “No, continue. This works for now.” Ray said, thin fingers threading through his hair.

            Ryan smiled and kissed his neck again. “I want to turn you, but only if you want to.” He said softly, trying not to squeeze the life out of Ray.

            Ray took a deep breath and pulled Ryan’s head up. They cupped his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him. “I don’t want to make you watch me grow old and died.” They said when they parted. “I don’t really want to die or leave you alone forever either.”

            Ryan smiled, kissing Ray again. When they parted, he pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t think I could keep going on for eternity without you.”

            “I’m okay with turning.” Ray said shakily. They took another deep breath and smiled at Ryan.

            “Are you sure?” Ryan said before pressing kisses to Ray’s jaw.

            “Yep.” Ray said, tilting their head to the side. “Get on with it.”

            Ryan laughed and without hesitation sunk his teeth into the junction of Ray’s neck. Ray gasped and groaned, holding on tighter to Ryan. They had feed Ryan before, but it had been nothing more than a pin prick and a dizzy spell afterwards. This felt horribly different. Blood was leaving their body as quickly as something else was entering.

            At the same time that they felt like they were withering away, life shot through them in waves. They managed to croak out Ryan’s name before their legs gave out. Ryan was already supporting them, carefully going to the floor. Ray dropped their head onto Ryan’s shoulder as they sat on the bathroom floor, Ryan hovering over them.

            After a long moment, the feeling stopped and Ryan’s teeth slid from their neck. They shivered and panted as Ryan kissed at the teeth marks, holding them tightly. “That was fucking weird.” Ray slurred.

            Ryan laughed lightly, pressing kisses all over Ray’s face until they laughed tiredly. “Sleep, my rose. You’ll feel better in the morning.” He said soothingly.

            Ray didn’t need to be told twice, their head dropped forward and they were asleep. Ryan chuckled and picked them up, carrying them to the bed. He laid them down before crawling in himself, curling protectively around them.

            In the morning, Ray woke to pancakes and sharp teeth poking their tongue. It took them all morning, but eventually they mastered the art of retracting his teeth. Learning to feed would have to come later.


	6. October 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really need to change the password on their main computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “I don’t know Micoo.” Gavin said, clinging to his younger brother’s shirt. “Dad’s gonna be mad.”

            “He won’t find out.” Michael said, walking confidently through the house. He was leading them around all of the squeaky boards.

            “Papa will know, he always knows.” Gavin said, making sure to follow Michael’s steps exactly.

            “No he won’t, it’ll be okay Gavvy.” Michael said, smiling back at his brother. “It’s Halloween, we have to play something scary!”

            “Okay Micoo.” Gavin smiled, moving closer to Michael as they snuck past their parent’s room and down the stairs. Two chairs were already at the computer, the laptop shut down and just waiting for them.

            Michael climbed up onto the chair directly in front of the computer as Gavin sat easily on the chair just off to the side. Michael pushed the button and let Gavin type in the password he had memorized from watching Ryan type it in a few times. He messed up twice before getting the code right.

            Once the computer was fully loaded, the sound put on the lowest setting, Michael searched around in Ray’s game folder until he found the horror section. “Which one Gavvy?” He said, nudging his brother.

            Gavin frowned and studied their options, pointing to a small icon of a bear. “That one!” He whispered, bouncing slightly. That one looked safe enough.

            Michael smiled and nodded, clicking on the icon twice. They watched the game load, both jumping when the menu screen loaded with creepy music. The screen was filled with glitches and white noise, the bear looming in the background.

            Gavin gulped while Michael took a deep breath and grabbed the mouse. He started the game, relaxing when some man started talking and they were just in a small room. “It’s not so bad.” He said, clocking on anything and everything. He clicked on an arrow and a new camera view popped up. There was a map in the corner and as Michael clicked on the rooms, new images appeared.

            Gavin squeaked when some animalistic machines appeared. “Shhhhh! Gavvy! You’ll wake up dad and papa!”

            “Sorry Micco.” Gavin said, curling his fingers into Michael’s pajama sleeves. “They just startled me.”

            “It’s just a game.” Michael scoffed, quickly clicking away from the machines. “They’re not really like the ones at Chuckie Cheese.”

            “Okay.” Gavin said, smiling slightly. “Can I try?”

            “Sure.” Michael said, handing the mouse over to Gavin. By this point, the man had stopped talking and just eerie music and sounds played in the background. As Gavin flipped through the rooms, discovering buttons that turned on hall lights and closed doors, the room around them felt darker and smaller.

            They both jumped and nearly screamed when they discovered that one of the machines was gone from its normal spot. They shared panicked looks before flipping through the cameras quickly.

            “There it is!” Michael gasped as quietly as he could, pointing at the computer. Gavin zoomed past the right camera in his panic, quickly going back.

            They tensed when the yellow machine that looked like a chick appeared staring at the camera between tables. They glanced at each other before rushing to close the doors in the room.

            The rest of that part was spent in tense silence. They sighed in relief when the night was over with a horn and cheerful yells. Their peace was short lived, the second night already beginning.

            Like before, the guy started talking again, but this time, he didn’t speak for as long. The machines were also moving sooner. Part way through the night, the doors firmly closed and the hall lights on, the screen went dark and the doors went up.

            Michael clicked frantically on the door buttons, but they wouldn’t move. “Hurry Micoo!” Gavin gasped, holding onto his brother.

            “I can’t!” Michael was trying not to shake, but Gavin was shaking more than enough for the two of them.

            They both gave out silent screams as the bear burst into the room and leapt for them. They were leaning back from the computer as the game over screen faded in. They were both shaking and felt eyes on them from behind.

            Michael swallowed hard, entering the menu screen again. “T-that wasn’t so bad.”

            “M-Micoo.” Gavin whined, paling when Michael started the game up again.

            “We can do this.” Michael said, puffing his chest out.

            They somehow managed to make it to the third night before another jump scare. This one caught them when they had the camera up. The instant they put it down, the monster was there.

            They both screamed, scrambling off of the chair and bolting up the stairs. Michael thought he heard the door creak open, something running after them. Gavin thought the machines were coming out of the game to eat them.

            At the top of the stairs, they both screamed again and barreled into their parent’s room just as a light flickered on. Michael took a running leap onto the bed while Gavin nearly tripped going back to make sure the door was firmly shut. As soon as it clicked closed, he ran screaming back to the bed, diving head first into Ryan’s stomach.

            “Michael, Gavin?” Ray gasped, gathering a trembling Michael close.

            Ryan winced as a puff of air escaped his lungs. He pulled Gavin into his lap, letting small arms cling to his neck. “What happened?”

            “Monsters!” Gavin squawked into Ryan’s chest, shaking against him. “They’re going to eat us!”

            “I don’t wann die!” Michael cried, tears soaking Ray’s shoulder.

            Ray and Ryan frowned and glanced at each other before Ryan carefully handed Gavin over to Ray. “I’ll go make sure there’s nothing in the house.” He said carefully, grabbing the bat from their closet when the boys protested.

            Michael and Gavin’s eyes were glued to the door as Ray hushed their crying and held them close. “It’s okay.” Ray said softly, kissing their heads. “I’ve gotcha.”

            Michael pressed his face into Ray’s shoulder as Gavin clung to his clothes. Both were still shaking. Neither relaxed when Ryan returned and announced that there was nothing in the house.

            Regardless, he locked the door tight behind him, leaning the bat up against the wall. He carefully pulled Ray and the boys into his lap and held them close. “Nothing is going to hurt you.” He said softly, straightening out Gavin’s perpetually messy hair as Ray rubbed Michael’s back. “We won’t let anything bad happen.”

            Eventually they got the boys to calm down after a few confusing and hard to follow stories about what exactly was going to eat them. Neither of the boy’s stories matched, and Ryan had a sense about what really happened so neither of them were worried about an actual break in.

            It was close to one in the morning when Michael and Gavin finally fell asleep between their parents. They were holding onto each other, and if Ray or Ryan moved away they would start to fidget.

            “What happened?” Ray whispered, playing with Gavin’s hair.

            “They snuck down and started playing Five Nights at Freddy’s.” Ryan sighed, fingers trapped in Michael’s death grip.

            “I don’t think we have to punish them for this one.” Ray said, moving closer so that his forehead lightly pressed against Ryan’s.

            “Why’s that?” Ryan smiled softly, kissing Ray’s forehead.

            “I think the nightmares they’ll have for the next few weeks is enough.” Ray chuckled, closing his eyes. “You’re changing the computer password tomorrow though.”

            “That’s probably a good idea.” Ryan yawned, shifting to get comfortable before closing his eyes. “Good night, love you.”

            “Love you too.” Ray slurred slightly.

            Ryan cracked an eye open, smiling when he found that Ray was already fast asleep, chin resting on top of Gavin’s and arm thrown over both boys. He reached over and just managed to rest his hand on Ray’s hip. Closing his eyes again, he took a deep breath and hoped that they wouldn’t be sharing their bed like this for the next few weeks.


	7. October 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking news, the Fake AH Crew is now unstoppable. We all knew it would happen, but we at least hoped that they would be wearing skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Every holiday has a spirit. Christmas has Santa, Ramadan and most Islamic holidays have Muhammad, and so on and so forth. Every celebration of any sort, real, mythical, following, or not, had a spirit.

            Halloween just happened to have a vile creature for its patron spirit. It was a monster, a creature so vile that all traditions stem from keeping it away. It consumed souls and took great pleasure in scaring the living.

There were centuries where it was near impossible for the creature to rather souls. However, as science took a major role in the world, more and more people stopped believing and the creature could hunt again.

            Once again, as soon as the thirty first of the tenth month began, it began to devour and consume souls. It felt alive at the screams, the fear. The night was fading and it sought one last kill. It found a couple watching a bad horror film. They were cuddled up and relaxed, it was perfect time to strike.

            It slunk through the apartment unseen. It moved objects and squeaked the floor boards. There was a certain atmosphere it prided itself on. Neither human flinched, and it smiled. The hard to scare ones were always the most delicious.

            It snuck to the TV and slipped inside. It changed its shape to match the creature on the film. A walking muscle display. Replace plastic with real muscle and bones, and it was a true monster.

            It clawed its way through the TV glass and collapsed onto the floor, half of its body in and the other half out. Its head snapped up and it groaned loud and long. Neither human flinched.

            “I’m not even wearing three D glasses.” The shorter human droned, leaning against the taller one.

            “That’s new.” The taller one said, raising an eyebrow at the monster. “I don’t remember that.”

            The monster looked between them as they looked unamused back at it. “You’re not scared?” It said after a moment, voice raw and gravely.

            “Eh.” The short human said, shrugging. “We skin people alive for a living.”

            “You’re muscles look kind of fake.” The tall one said, studying its form. “Do you even know what the inside of a human looks like.”

            “Excuse me?” It said, looking between them. “You _what_?”

            “We kill people.” The tall one said when the short one started ignoring them both. He pulled a device from his pocket and cracked it open. Strange music poured from the device. “What the hell are you?”

            The monster slowly stood, blood and muscle dripping to the ground. “I’m a monster.”

            “Obviously.” The tall one said, wrapping his arm around the short one’s waist.

            “The spirit of All Hallows Eve.” It continued, looking between them.

            That made the humans pause, they glanced at each other before smiling. The short one put the device away and sat up. “Think we could kill a spirit?”

            “There is lore that if you do, you gain its power.” The tall one said, eyes boring into the monsters.

            “Wait.” It said, taking a step back. “It’s impossible.”

            “I wonder what it looks like normally.” The short one said, looking at a blade that he was certainly not holding before.

            “Maybe it’ll hurt if we tear the muscle from the bone.” The tall one said, sounding far too amused.

            “I’m just going to, leave.” It said, snapping its fingers and disappearing.

           

* * *

 

            “Went through the entire day without a single poke from those two.” The monster muttered to itself as it slipped through the night. “Everything will be fine.”

            Doing the motions of a deep breath, it entered an apartment building and traveled up the floors. He found a different couple, this one more vocal. One was scared out of his mind while the other was only slightly shaking and calling the other a moron.

            It smiled and modeled itself after the monster they were watching, sneaking up behind them. Then the world went black with a bird like screech from one of the humans.

            When it woke, it was in the center of a magic circle and the two humans from the year before were holding knives.

            “Oh, this is going to be fun.” The short one said with a terrifying smirk.

 

* * *

 

            “Get out here assholes!” Geoff huffed, pounding his fist on the door to Ray and Ryan’s room. “We’ve got a heist to plan!”

            “Geoff?” Ray called from their room. “I need you to not to freak out.”

            “What? Why the hell would I freak out?” Geoff huffed, folding his arms. “Stop sucking each other’s dicks and get out here already!”

            The door creaked open and the rest of the crew jumped as Geoff’s shrill shriek burst through the penthouse. They rushed to their boss’s aid to find him holding his heart while staring into Ray and Ryan’s room.

            “What the fuck happened?” Michael said, storming over. He glanced into the room and stumbled back, eyes wide.

            “Hey, so, remember when we made you and Gavin watch that horror movie for us?” Ryan said, studying his skeleton fingers. “And we caught that thing and took it with us?”

            “What?” Jack said, eyes wide when he saw his friends.

            “We killed it.” Ray said happily, somehow smiling at them although his skull was devoid of skin and muscle.

            Ray and Ryan were glowing slightly green, their bones stripped of blood, muscle, skin, and organs. Their clothes floated slightly off of them, as if their flesh was still there. Their eyes were just pinpricks of light in pitch black sockets, blue for Ryan, brown for Ray. They still had their hair, and they just gave off a terrifying feeling.

            “What the bloody hell happened?!” Gavin squawked, hiding behind Michael.

            “We’re the new spirits of Halloween now, I guess.” Ryan shrugged, smirking at them. He laughed when Gavin squeaked and hid completely behind Michael.

            Geoff took a few deep breaths before smiling at his crew. “I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

            Breaking news, the Fake AH Crew is now unstoppable. We all knew it would happen, but we at least hoped that they would be wearing skin.


	8. October 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Ryan covered himself up never really bothered him. However, Skeleton hands was not something he was expecting at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “What are we doing for Halloween?” Gavin said, bouncing where he was sitting. “We should go to a party!”

            “The Fake AH Crew at a Halloween party?” Michael snorted, smiling at Gavin. “Do you remember what happened last year?”  
            “That was Ray’s fault!” Gavin pouted, shooting a look at Ray who was sitting at the other end of the couch, nose buried in his DS.

            “That guy was creepy.” Ray deadpanned without glancing up.

            “So the proper course of action was to blow the place up?” Geoff said, coming around the couch to drop between Ray and Michael.

            “It worked, didn’t it?” Ray said, glancing at their boss before looking back at his game, smirking.

            Michael and Geoff snorted while Gavin pouted at Ray. “We’re going to a party and you can’t ruin it this year!” Gavin huffed, giving Ray his best stern look.

            “Does that mean I don’t have to go?” Ray said, snapping his DS closed.

            “You have to go X-Ray!” Gavin said, looking behind the couch and smiling brightly. “Right Ryan?”  
            Ray turned and looked at the masked man who was trying to slip from the apartment. Ryan had one gloved hand on the door knob. He turned, blue eyes glowing behind his mask. He sighed heavily and walked over to the couch, folding his arms tightly.

            “Nah, Rye and I have plans, isn’t that right big guy?” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan.

            Ryan looked at Ray, eyes softening slightly, before turning to the others and turning hard again. He stared hard at Gavin until the Brit shied away before nodding. All of them looked surprised, even Ray, although he hid it well.

            Ryan never talked, never took off his jacket, gloves, or mask. He barely interacted with any of them, although he and Ray had shared a few silent conversations completely in a journal Ray had under his pillow so he wouldn’t lose it.

            “Right, so I can’t go.” Ray said, settling back onto the couch. He cracked open his DS, freezing when a leather hand landed on his shoulder. Ray tilted his head back, letting brown meet blue. They stared at each other for a moment before Ray shrugged and stood. The crew was tense for a moment until Ray came back with the notebook.

            Ray followed Ryan into the kitchen, dropping into a chair and sliding the notebook over to Ryan. The older man pulled a pencil from his pocket and wrote quickly, but neatly. Ray leaned back and glanced into the living room and smiled, waving at the others who were watching them in confusion.

            Geoff shook his head and turned to the TV, turning the X-Box on and starting up a game. The others turned to the TV and Ray chuckled, shaking his head. He looked back at Ryan who was watching him. Ray smiled and Ryan’s shoulders shook with a chuckle before he went back to writing.

            Ray was never afraid of Ryan, although everyone else seemed horrified of him. Ryan was easy for Ray to read. He didn’t really hate any of them, although he did enjoy scaring them. He always knew when Ryan was smiling.

            A few moments later, Ryan slid the notebook over to Ray, leaning back and folding his arms. Ray smiled and grabbed the notebook, reading Ryan’s words.

            _I was actually hoping that we could do something on Halloween, if you don’t mind. I want to show you something. You’re the only one I really trust with this. We won’t really have to do anything or go anywhere._

Ray raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ryan before snitching the pencil from the older man’s hand. Ryan’s shoulders shook again as he watched Ray scribble down a response.

            _That’s fine. I really don’t want to go to that party. I’m glad you trust me man. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy._

Ray pushed the notebook back over to Ryan. The older man’s shoulders shook more as he read. Shaking his head, he took the pencil back and started writing a response. They talked for a few hours before Ryan had to run off to do what he had been trying to do before Gavin caught him.

            Ray shuffled off to his room to play games until he passed out. Michael and Gavin were still on the couch, both fast asleep laying on top of each other. Ray smiled as he passed them, snorting when Gavin squirmed around and ended up falling off of the couch, although he never woke up.

            Halloween creeped up on them quickly. The rest of the crew dressed up and left the apartment, trying to convince Ray and Ryan to come with them. Gavin was the worst, flopping on top of them and whining. He only stopped when Ryan shot him a hot glare.

            “Don’t fuck on the couch!” Geoff told them as they left.

            “See you later X-Ray!” Gavin said, waving back at them before the penthouse door slammed closed.

            Ray shook his head and looked at Ryan. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, controllers hanging in their fingers as the menu music played in the background. “So, do you want to keep playing or show me that thing?”

            Ryan shrugged and set the controller down. He watched Ray set his own aside and turn toward him. He took a deep breath before fiddling with his gloves. Ray raised an eyebrow and waited patiently, giving Ryan his full attention.

            Ryan sighed and tugged his gloves off. Ray wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. He always thought that Ryan just never wanted to leave a trace of himself anywhere or that he had horrible scars. Why Ryan covered himself up never really bothered him. However, Skeleton hands was not something he was expecting at all.

            “What the fuck?” Ray’s jaw dropped as Ryan set his gloves aside and looked at his fingers. They weren’t gloves, or makeup. They were bone. Ryan was pressing his fingers together and they clicked and grinded together.

            “So.” Ryan said, voice in multiple tones, and Ray jumped, staring at Ryan wide eyed. The black skull mask was now white, blue eyes bright against black sockets. “Don’t freak out too much.” The skull’s jaw moved. It fucking moved when he talked.

            Ray’s eyes nearly fell out of his head his eyes were so wide. “What the fuck.” He gasped, leaning away as Ryan chuckled awkwardly.

            “I’m a skeleton.” Ryan said carefully, the jaws turning up at the ends as he smiled.

            Ray blinked at Ryan slowly, taking in that fact that the skull was never a mask and Ryan had fucking bone hands. “No fucking shit!” He said, shaking slightly. “How the fuck did that happened?!”

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face, the bone clicking against each other. “Uh, so I’m the spirit of Halloween?”

            Ray’s face fell to neutral. “You’re shitting me.”

            “Nope.” Ryan said, holding his hand out to Ray. “I’m really a skeleton and the spirit of Halloween.”

            Ray frowned and took Ryan’s hand. The bone was smooth under his fingers, sharp at the ends. It was real. He even pricked his finger on Ryan’s just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He even tugged to make sure it wasn’t fake, pushed up Ryan’s sleeve, but he was all bone. “Okay, how the fuck did this happen?” Ray said, letting go of Ryan’s hand.

            “It happened years ago, I don’t really remember what happened, but some other skeleton guy died by my hand and then I woke up as a skeleton.” Ryan said sheepishly, looking at his hands. “Apparently, I just have to simply exist, I can do whatever I want, it’s really hard to kill me, and I live for a long time.”

            Ray stared blankly at Ryan, thinking back to their time in the crew. Ryan would come back with bullet holes in his jacket, but no blood. He never ate in front of them, never went to the bathroom. He rarely slept in the penthouse.

            “Okay.” Ray said, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

            “Okay?” Ryan said, fidgeting slightly.

            “Okay, whatever. You’re a skeleton. That’s actually pretty cool.” Ray said grabbing his controller. “You’re still you, I guess.”

            Ryan stared at Ray for a long moment, eyes pulsating in their sockets. “You’re just, okay with this?”

            “I mean, YOLO, right?” Ray shrugged, smiling at Ryan.

            Ryan smiled back and laughed. It sounded musical, all of the tones blending together beautifully. Ray shook his head of his thoughts and focused on the game. “There’s something else I need your help with.” Ryan said, making Ray look at him.

            “What’s up big guy?” Ray said, tossing the controller back onto the couch.

            “I can change my shape, but I need some help making myself look human.” Ryan said, fingers clicking together as he folded his fingers. “Every time I try to do it myself, I look less and less human.”

            “Okay, sure.” Ray shrugged, standing and pulling Ryan to his room.

            It took them over five hours. Ryan seemed to have some sort of programing ingrained into his brain to look terrifying. New faces would appear and mold around Ryan’s skull, many of them deformed. Ray gave up telling Ryan how to change his face and just grabbed the mass of gooey feeling flesh himself. Apparently, Ryan’s face was kind of like clay until he solidified it.

            Once Ray had control, and a very worn picture of what Ryan once looked like, the process went much smoother. Leaning back, he studied his work. Ryan was handsome, short blond hair looked soft on his head, blue eyes still glowing against white. He had a strong jaw and a little bit of stubble. Ray smiled and made him solidify the look, once it was solid, Ryan could use it any time he wished, even switching between faces.

            “What do you think?” Ray said, pulling Ryan into his bathroom to make him look into the mirror.

            Ryan’s eyes went wide as he reached up and poked his cheeks with boney fingers. “It looks like it used to.” He whispered, turning to Ray and giving him a dazzling smile. “Thank you.”  
            “No problem, Rye.” Ray said, smiling back. Ryan looked at himself again, poking at his face and pulling at the skin. Ray chuckled and slipped from the room. “Games?”

            “I had a better idea, actually.” Ryan said, quickly following Ray. “There’s really only one reason I needed a human face.”

            “What’s that?” Ray said, turning to look at Ryan. He tensed when he came face to chest with the older man. Looking up, he felt his face heat up at the soft smile Ryan was giving him.

            “I really wanted to be able to be closer to you.” Ryan said, reaching up and cupping Ray’s cheek. He nearly jumped a mile when warm flesh met his cheek rather than cold bone. “I want to be able to hug you and kiss you without the bones getting in the way.”

            Ray was definitely blushing now, heart hammering against his ribs. He puffed a laugh, leaning into Ryan’s hand. “You’re a sap.” He mumbled, trying his hardest not to stare at Ryan’s new lips.

            “I grew up in a very romantic era.” Ryan chuckled, leaning closer till their foreheads nearly touched. “Can I kiss you?”

            Ray swallowed hard, barely believing the spirit of Halloween, and a hot mother fucker at that, wanted anything to do with him. Then again, why should he waste time thinking about that when he could be kissing said mother fucker?

            “Yeah.” Ray said, smiling as he met Ryan half way. The kiss was gentle and sweet, although Ryan more or less tasted like pumpkins with a hint of playdough. He didn’t have a tongue either, but that wasn’t really the important part.

            Ryan’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as Ray’s fingers slid into blond hair. Ray had to pull back to breath, Ryan smiling like an idiot as he pressed his nose into the back of Ray’s jaw.

            “Sorry.” Ryan sighed, surprisingly hot breath sending shivers down Ray’s spine. “Forgot that you needed to breathe.”

            “It’s fine.” Ray panted, tugging on Ryan’s hair and kissing him when he looked at him.

            Ray pulled them back, letting Ryan pin him to his bed when the back of his knees hit the mattress. Ryan pulled back just when Ray needed air, nuzzling into his neck and pressing feather light kisses into his skin.

            Ray laughed breathlessly, holding onto Ryan. “You didn’t even take me on a date first.” He said, laughing when Ryan pressed into his sides.

            “That can be arranged.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s jaw. “But tomorrow. Right now, you’re warm and cute.”

            Ray snorted and smiled, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “First off, I’m manly as hell. Second, you’re just cold because you’re a skeleton.”

            “First, whatever you say.” Ryan snickered, turning them so they were laying on their sides. “Second, this is a fact.”

            Ray laughed and snuggled into Ryan’s chest. It felt solid, but he hadn’t seem much past Ryan’s sleeve. “Are you a skeleton under your clothes too?”

            “For now.” Ryan said, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. “We can fix that later if it comes up.”

            Ray hummed in thought, running his fingers over Ryan’s jacket. “I want to do it now.”

            “Uh, what about the date?” Ryan said slowly, brow furrowed in confusion. “I mean, I’m not really used to human dating practices, but I’m pretty sure that comes first.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and sat up, making Ryan lay on his back. “You’re jackets a pain.” He said, grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. “You’re not even wearing an under shirt.”

            Ryan glanced down at his rib cage and spinal cord, his jacket floating a comfortable distance from the bone, where his old body used to be. “And?”

            “And, you’re easier to cuddle with if you’re just in a t-shirt.” Ray said, trying to push the jacket off. “I’m not trying to bone you, that’s level ten shit.”

            They both paused as Ray’s words sank in. Ryan groaned as Ray snorted and laughed. “Never make that pun again and we can do this.” Ryan said, giving Ray a stern look.

            “Deal.” Ray snickered, moving away so Ryan could sit up.

            Making Ryan’s body was significantly easier than his face. Ray just took control of the situation from the get go and Ryan let him. Until Ray made his penis massive, Ryan had to veto that one. Once situated in a form fitting body, Ryan solidified the form and manifested some clothes for himself.

            “Much better.” Ray hummed, snuggling into the soft fabric of Ryan’s t-shirt.

            Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Ray, rubbing his back and playing with his hair. “Your spine is a mess.” He mumbled, fingers running over large knots and bends.

            “I could make so many bone puns right now.” Ray snorted, smiling sweetly at Ryan when he gave him a stern look. “But I won’t because you’re comfortable.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head. He pulled Ray close again, pressing his fingers into Ray’s spine. They fell asleep tangled together. Well, Ray slept, Ryan watched over him silently and with a fond smile.

            In the morning, he shifted back to the form that the crew knew and stuck around much longer than normal. They mainly stayed on the couch, Ray pressed into Ryan’s side as he played his DS, Ryan’s arm tight around his waist. The crew watched them with confusion.

            “What the fuck happen?” Michael said when his headache finally eased up. “Did you two bone or something?”

            The entire crew grew more concerned when Ray burst out laughing and Ryan sighed. “Or something.” Ray managed out between laughs. Ryan’s voice maintained their multiple tones so he still couldn’t talk to the others.

            Glancing at each other, the crew decided to let it go. They probably didn’t want to know anyway.


	9. October 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray fucking hated Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> What happened to Ray when he was a kid actually happened to me when I was little. I'm still afraid of chainsaws and sometimes I'll jump at leaf blowers, but I love Halloween again.

            Ray fucking _hated_ Halloween. Hated it. Everything made him feel uncomfortable, a stone weighing down his stomach. He fucking hated it. Ever since that asshole child therapist that lived in his neighborhood chased him with a real chainsaw when he was little, he grew a horrible hatred for Halloween.

            Of course, Gavin couldn’t just take that as it was and leave it be. Oh no, he had to drag Ray all over town to the best haunted houses. Normally, Ray managed to get by with going, but not going in. He wasn’t that lucky this year.

            Gavin and Michael grabbed him and started dragging him into a dark house that was not only supposed to be actually haunted, but had flashing lights and people dressed up as monsters. He heard the faint sounds of a chainsaw roaring to life and nearly screamed.

            Michael and Gavin dragged him all the way into the house before letting go and disappearing in the dark. Ray froze, hearing the squawks of fear coming from Gavin. He could barely breathe as he tried to convince his legs to move. His eyes darted around and the lights began to morph.

            Shaking horrible, he took a step forward and an animatronic groaned and moved. Ray screamed slightly, stumbling away from the monster only to run into something soft. Hands landed on his shoulders and gripped them tightly. As he turned he silently screamed again as someone dressed as a zombie leered down at him.

            Arms flailing, he broke free and fled from the costumed man. His chest was heaving as he took random turns and ran into more machines or people. Eventually, he made a turn and nothing popped out at him. Taking deep breaths, he held still and shook, holding himself tightly. He had no idea where he was or where to go to get out. He was trapped in his literally second to worst nightmare.

            Ray moved in a small circle, trying to figure out where he was going and where he came from. He froze when he heard the sound of a chain saw. He stopped breathing when a man in a hockey mask turned the corner, chainsaw buzzing in his hands.

            Ray nearly shat himself, this was finally his worst nightmare. The man caught sight of him and raised the chainsaw, pulling the cord, the blade spinning rapidly. Ray nearly killed himself trying to run away. He was eight again, a massive man with a chain saw threatening to cut him in half.

            Before he could even get around the corner, he ran head first into someone. Afraid it was another monster, he looked up and was slightly relieved to find a human looking person staring down at him with wide and confused eyes.

            The man blinked at him, jumping when the chainsaw whirled again and Ray yelped and clung to him tightly. He hesitantly put his hands on Ray’s shoulders, frowning at how much he was shaking.

            “Hey, where’s the emergency exit.” The man asked the chainsaw guy calmly. The man rolled his eyes, but waved for them to follow him, the chainsaw going silent. The man edged Ray forward, without making him let go. He just smiled gently at him and picked him up. Once they were out, the door slammed behind them and the man walked back out to the front of the haunted house.

            “Hey, we’re out. You’re okay.” The man said, setting Ray down. “You’re safe.”           

            Ray took fast, deep breaths, looking up at the man. In the better lighting of the street, he was met with bright blue eyes, fluffy blond hair, and a kind smile. “T-t-thank you.” He stuttered, still shaking and clinging to the man’s shirt.

            “It’s not a problem.” The man said, letting Ray cling to him. He rubbed his back and glanced at the haunted house before looking back down at Ray. “Why did you go in there if you’re afraid?”

            “I didn’t want to!” Ray said, glaring at the house. “My fucking idiot friends made me.”

            The man frowned and shook his head. “Some friends.” He huffed, thinking for a moment before smiling at Ray. “I’m Ryan.”

            Ray looked up at Ryan and smiled sheepishly. He uncurled his fingers and took a step away from Ryan with a blush. Just his luck, some hot guy not only saw him more afraid than a two year old, but also helped him out of a stupid haunted house. “I’m Ray.” He said, biting his lip and trying not to shake.

            Ryan’s arms hovered in the air for a moment before dropping to his sides. “Are you okay? You look like you’re going to pass out.” He said, giving Ray a worried look.

            “I’m fine.” Ray shrugged, hugging himself to keep his bones from rattling apart like they wanted to. “I just really hate Halloween.”

            “It’s not for everyone.” Ryan nodded, glancing at the house again before looking back at Ray.

            “Sorry.” Ray mumbled, sighing and looking at his feet. “Kind of ruined your night, didn’t I?”

            “Not at all.” Ryan said, leaning down to catch Ray’s eyes. He smiled gently at him. “I didn’t want to come either.”

            Ray smiled tiredly back, rubbing his arms in the chill of October. This was supposed to be an in out thing, not a stand in the cold while Michael and Gavin find a nice ark spot in a haunted house to fuck. He sighed and looked at the crowd surrounding the house, unable to spot curly hair or hear the squawks of a British bird.

            He jumped when something heavy landed on his shoulders. He looked down at the warm jacket dwarfing him than up at Ryan. “Sorry, you looked cold.” Ryan said, shrugging. He was wearing a heavy sweater and looked like he was sweating in just that.

            Ray blinked at Ryan, blushing lightly. He pulled the jacket tighter around himself, smiling at the nice wood and leather smell coming from it. They stood in silence for a bit longer before Ray coughed awkwardly. “So, uh. Your friends drag you too?”

            “Yeah, they heard it was one of the best haunted houses in the area.” Ryan said, shaking his head. “They wanted to try it out before it closed.”

            “I heard it’s actually haunted.” Ray said after an awkward pause.

            “It’s one of the first houses built here, right?” Ryan said, studying the house. “No doubt it’s haunted. That was the only way they could get me to come, I’m not that big on Halloween, but ghosts always interested me.”

            “They’re terrifying, but better than some asshole with a chainsaw.” Ray huffed, wiggling around in the jacket until he fit his arms through the sleeves. He smiled when there was still a good bit to the jacket covering his hands.

            “Definitely better than that.” Ryan chuckled, glancing at Ray. His cheeks turned pink for a moment before he looked away. He coughed after another short pause. “You look cute.”

            Ray tensed and felt heat creep from his cheeks to his ears. “What?” He said, looking up at Ryan.

            Ryan looked back at him, biting back a smile. “You’re really cute.” He said, laughing lightly when Ray started to pout at him.

            “I’ll have you know, I’m manly as hell.” Ray huffed, smacking Ryan with the left over sleeve.

            Ryan laughed and Ray kept smacking him. Eventually, he managed to catch the fabric and tie the ends together. Ray pouted as he stared at the tied sleeves. “Hey!” He said, chuckling.

            “Manly as hell, right.” Ryan snickered, keeping a hold of the knot. They smiled at each other, comfortable in the short silence. “Do you mind if I ask why you hate Halloween so much?” He said, edging a bit closer.

            “This child therapist that lived in my neighborhood really liked Halloween.” Ray sighed, smiling when their shoulders touched. “Like, really liked it. Especially the scare the shit out of people thing.”

            “This already sounds bad, but continue.” Ryan said, shaking his head.

            “It gets worse.” Ray snorted, scowling. “So one year – I was like, eight – he decided to be that guy who runs around in a hockey mask and a chainsaw? But, he didn’t have a fake chainsaw, he had a real one with the chain still on it.”  

            “Wait, seriously?” Ryan said, frowning at Ray. “That’s dangerous for everyone.”

            “I know.” Ray huffed, flinching when the chainsaw roared from the house again. Ryan’s arm was around his shoulders, squeezing him gently. “R-right, so. He chased me from his house and then, as we were going to other places, he was always in the background, dragging that fucking chainsaw behind him. If we got to close he would chase us again.”

            “This was a child therapist?” Ryan said, rubbing Ray’s shoulders.

            “He wanted customers.” Ray shrugged, shuddering at the memory. “I’ve hated Halloween since. Sometimes I’ll still jump if I hear a chainsaw. When I was younger I’d jump at leaf blowers too.”

            “That’s horrible.” Ryan said, scowling at the house.

            “Try being eight year old Ray.” Ray sighed, leaning into Ryan slightly. When October hit, Ray always felt unsafe. Always felt like something was going to kill him, but Ryan made him feel safer.

            Ryan shook his head and thought for a moment. “Do you want to go get something to eat of something? I know a bakery with the best cake you’ll ever have that’s open.”

            Ray opened his mouth and closed it again twice before laughing and blushing. “This’ll sound weird, but is there something other than cake?”

            “Yeah, why?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow at Ray.

            “Nothing, I’m just going cakeless.” Ray shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

            Ryan blinked at Ray before laughing and shaking his head. “That sounds like it needs context.”

            “I’ll tell you over not cake pastries.” Ray said, slipping his arms from the sleeves to grab his phone. He texted Michael and Gavin where he was going while Ryan told his friends. Ryan untied the sleeves and took Ray’s hand, leading him to the bakery.

            A couple of hours, two pastries each, and never ending conversation, their friends found them at the bakery. Apparently, Gavin knew Geoff and they had been discussing getting Ray and Ryan together.

            “You dicks did all the work for us.” Geoff said, devouring a creampuff and getting the cream all throughout his mustache.

            “I’m so happy for you X-Ray!” Gavin said, trying to hug Ray only to get a face full of sleeve. Ray was still wearing Ryan’s jacket, it was warm and comfy and it wasn’t like Ryan was complaining.

            “I’m still mad at you, asshole.” Ray snapped, folding his arms. “I told you I fucking hate haunted houses!”

            “You made it through.” Michael snorted, eating his cake.

            “I had to pick him up and carry him out of an emergency door.” Ryan said, the menacing look he was giving Michael and Gavin made everyone at the table, but Ray uneasy. “That’s not making it through and it’s not okay.”

            “Well, now he has you.” Jack said, smiling nervously. Michael looked like he was ready to drop his cake and dare Ryan to a fight.

            Ray and Ryan stared at Jack for a moment before looking at each other. Ryan smiled gently at Ray while the younger man blushed and nudged his side. Michael and Geoff made fake gagging noises while Gavin cooed at them. Jack was just glad a crisis was avoided.


	10. October 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Gravity Falls AU no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “This doesn’t seem right.” Bill said, floating after Ray and Ryan as they headed to a Halloween store.

            “What doesn’t?” Ryan said, glancing back at the transparent triangle.

            “This is a Fall Holiday, isn’t it?” Bill said, watching people leave the store with costumes and decorations.

            “People really like Halloween here.” Ray shrugged, leaning against Ryan’s side.

            Images flashed over Bill’s body and he hummed. Summoning his cane, he spun it on his fingers. “Nope, still doesn’t seem right.” He said as they entered the store.

            “I don’t know what to tell you then.” Ryan chuckled, glancing around the store. “What do we want to do for Summerween?” He looked at where Ray had been.

            Bill and Ryan glanced at each other, then separated, searching the store. Ryan found Ray among the spandex suits, searching around through the different colors. “What are you looking for?” He said, wrapping an arm around Ray’s waist and looking at the blue and green suits in his hands.

            “My friend Gavin and I have this inside joke thing.” Ray said, leaning back against Ryan. “I’m getting these for actual Halloween when I go home.”

            “Go where now?” Bill said, appearing next to them.

            “Uh, home?” Ray said, raising an eyebrow at Bill. “You do know that I don’t live here, right?”

            “I don’t like it either.” Ryan sighed, giving Ray a sad smile. He kissed Ray’s temple and squeezed him gently.

            “Oh, I knew.” Bill said, spinning his cane so quickly that it flew off of his finger and shot through the ceiling. “That’s not any time soon, is it?”

            “No, I’ve still got a couple of months.” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him toward the adult costumes. “I’ll be back for next summer.”

            “That’ll be my last summer here, probably.” Ryan said, chuckling when Ray pointed out a hotdog costume.

            “What?” Bill said, floating after them and wring his hands.

            “You want to go somewhere in New York, right?” Ray said, really considering the pimp outfit.

            “So we can be closer, yeah.” Ryan nodded, plucking the costume from Ray’s fingers and putting it back. He pushed Ray toward the couple costume area. “We could probably come back for summer.”

            Bill was silent as he floated after them, ideas floating through his mind. He had to keep his minions close by. He disappeared from their dimension as Ray tried to convince Ryan to get the plug and socket costume.

            He floated away from the store and considered his options. There had to be a way to keep them in Gravity Falls. Ray and Ryan were too distracted by this weird Summerween thing to pay attention to what he was doing.

            Although, he probably should have mentioned that there was a creature that liked to come out this time of year.

            “I can’t believe you convinced me to wear this.” Ray huffed, folding his arms. The red riding hood costume fit him nearly perfectly. The black dress with white lace came to his knees. White tights lead to comfortable Mary Janes. The cape hung from his shoulders, tied at his neck. The basket was a little rough around the edges, but matched the outfit well.

            “What? Nothing wrong with wearing a dress.” Ryan chuckled, fixing his wolf ears. Ray had used magic to make his eyes yellow with thin black slits. A real tail wagged behind him. The only reason they weren’t using magic for his ears was because he didn’t need the extra hearing.

            “The dress part isn’t the problem, it’s the size.” Ray huffed, pulling at the band around his ribs. “It’s too small.”

            “It is?” Ryan frowned turning and wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. He tugged lightly at the fabric. “Just use magic.”

            Ray gave Ryan a tired look, snapping his fingers. The dress grew in size slightly, no longer squeezing Ray’s ribs. “I’m beginning to think we use magic too much.”

            “Nothing wrong with that.” Ryan chuckled, kissing Ray’s temple. “It’s practice.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and shifted the dress around to a comfortable position. “There, ready?” He said, smiling up at Ryan.

            “Hold it!”

            Ray and Ryan both groaned as Geoff entered the room. He had on a clown mask and costume. “What, Grunkle Geoff?” Ray said, folding his arms.

            “Ryan, are your parents going to be home tonight?” Geoff said, narrowing his eyes at Ryan.

            “Uh, no? They’re going to go to a party until late.” Ryan said, raising a confused eyebrow.

            “Then you’re bringing him back here tonight.” Geoff said, grabbing a fake butcher’s knife from his pockets.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other before looking back at Geoff. “You do realize I’ve been home alone with Rye here, right?” Ray said, rolling his eyes when Geoff splattered red paint on his costume.

            “That’s different, there’s cameras throughout the shack.” Geoff said, putting paint on the plastic knife.

            “Wait, what?!” Ray said, looking around rapidly.

            “That’s kind of creepy.” Ryan frowned, glancing at the corners of the room.

            “I’m paranoid, what do you want from me?” Geoff snorted, setting the paint bottle aside. “I know you don’t do anything here, but I can’t be sure at his house.”

            “We’re not going to do anything!” Ray groaned, snapping his fingers.

            Geoff froze in time and Ryan frowned. “Really?” He said, giving Ray a disapproving look.

            “Yes, really.” Ray said, walking over to Geoff and pulling the mask off. He placed his hand on his head. “I want to know where those cameras are.”

            Ryan considered Ray’s words as the younger man closed his eyes and searched through his Grunkle’s memories. “That’s fair, I suppose.” He said.

            Ray snorted and pulled his hand away. “There aren’t cameras, at least, they don’t work anymore.” He said, a ball of light appearing between his fingers. He pressed the purple light against Geoff’s forehead until the light faded away. “There, we’re going to your house.”

            “That won’t mess with him, will it?” Ryan said as Ray snapped his fingers again and Geoff slowly reanimated.

            “What kind of magic user do you take me for?” Ray said, giving Ryan an overly insulted look.

            “A very good one.” Ryan laughed, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. They left while Geoff was regaining his newly required memory. A few of Ryan’s friends were having a party and Ray was a little nervous to be going, although he was also pretty excited.

            They both felt eyes on them as they walked. Ryan’s grip on Ray’s hand tightened as Ray started muttering a spell.

            “You two.” A voice hissed from behind them.

            With a purple flash, Ryan’s sword appeared in front of him. He grabbed the handle and swung around. A tall, lanky figure jumped away. The creature had a patchwork coat and long spindly limbs. His face was a bright yellow smiley face sewed onto a black fabric. A wide brimmed hat sat tall on his head.

            “Oh great, this guy again.” Ray huffed, snapping his fingers. A book dropped into his hands, pages flipping to a certain page.

            “You two.” The creature hissed, stalking toward them. “You nearly killed me!”

            “I thought we did kill you.” Ryan said, tail wagging rapidly, sword glowing bright purple in reaction to his anger.

            “Well, he’ll be dead after this.” Ray said, glancing through the spell the book laid open to.

            “Not so fast.” The trickster said, towering above them. “You’re not getting me this time.”

            “Do you not see the sword?” Ray said, taking a step back.

            Ryan moved to swing the sword, the trickster jumping back. Ryan smirked and let the tip of the sword touch the ground. Ray mumbled quickly under his breath and suddenly Ryan was launched into the air.

            The creature screeched, jumping away as Ryan crashed to the ground, purple light easing the fall. Ray kept mumbling spells as Ryan chased after the creature, managing to catch its clothes a few times.

            “Need a net, rose.” Ryan growled as the creature sped away from him again.

            Ray didn’t answer, just started mumbling a new spell. The trickster looked between Ryan and Ray before bolting toward the wizard.

            Ryan cursed and rocketed after the monster, crashing into him before he could touch Ray. With a quick upward swing, he took the monster’s arm off, bursting away as a net made from purple light appeared behind the creature.

            The trickster landed in the net as candy leaked from his severed arm. The ropes of the net jolted then started moving, encasing the creature.

            “Great, now what do we do with him?” Ray said, snapping his book closed.

            “I could stab him a bunch of times.” Ryan said, glaring at the monster.

            “We could do that and put the pieces somewhere to make sure he stays dead.” Ray said, summoning a map of the forest.

            “As long as there is unwanted candy, I will exist!” the trickster snapped, struggling against the net.

            Ryan rolled his eyes and raised the sword. As he chopped off the trickster’s head, the net’s holes tightened to catch the possessed candy.

            “There’s an empty cave not far from here.” Ray said, writing symbols into the air. “I’ll put him there.”

            “Sounds good to me.” Ryan sighed, resting the tip of his sword against the ground and leaning against it. “We’re already late.”

            “We were late when we left.” Ray smiled at Ryan, glowing purple symbols spinning slowly around him. He snapped his fingers and the trickster, net, and symbols all disappeared.

            “How are you feeling?” Ryan said as Ray made the book and sword disappear.

            “Fine.” Ray shrugged, laughing when Ryan picked him up anyway. “Hey!”

            “What?” Ryan smiled at Ray, kissing his cheek. “You’re fun to pick up.”

            Ray rolled his eyes and snuggled into Ryan’s chest as he continued to walk. “Why did you choose the wolf anyway?”

            “I identify with him.” Ryan shrugged, smiling when Ray’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.

            “You always identify with the villain.” Ray said, rolling his eyes.

            “And?” Ryan laughed, ignoring the looks they were getting as they entered town. “They’re far more interesting than the hero.”

            Ray snorted, but couldn’t really argue with that.


	11. October 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray loved being an elementary teacher. It was a perfect job for him and he loved it, except for when it came to be October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray loved being an elementary teacher. The kids were all cute and innocent, as well as generally well behaved. The subjects were easy to teach and nothing beyond his comprehension. It was a perfect job for him and he loved it, except for when it came to be October.

            The school he worked for liked to have well rounded students so there was a time set aside specifically for the arts and music. Every October, the music teacher taught every student in the school a song to memorize how to spell Halloween. The tune was catchy and it stuck with most of the kids, which meant it stuck with Ray, which meant that he had a slowly growing hatred for Halloween.

            This school year was no different than the last. Ray didn’t even realize it was October until his little third graders came back to his room, a few singing the song at the top of their lungs. Ray tried not to groan too loudly.

            By the end of the day, he was humming that damned song his entire bus ride back home. He slammed his apartment door closed and searched Youtube for the first meme song he could think of. Anything to get that dreaded song out of his head.

            The next morning, he had the Nyan Cat song stuck in his head. He happily walked into class and was at peace for most of the day until he passed one of his students while they took a test. The girl was singing the song under her breath as she worked on her math problems.

            The girl was so focused, little tongue poking past her lips in thought, that Ray couldn’t really be made that she ruined his mental health. That night he listened to _Happy_ nearly a million times until that was stuck in his head. However, when he stepped into the shower the falling morning, _sunshine, she’s here, you can take a break_ , turned into, ­ _H-a- double l-o-w-double e-n_ and Ray had to hum the song all the way to work to satisfy his mind.

            By the middle of the month, Ray was more than a little tired of the song. Actually, it took all of his will power not to snap at the kids for singing it. They seemed to love the song, humming it whenever they could. It was the only thing that they learned in music that they seemed to like so Ray didn’t see much of a choice but to let them sing it to their hearts content.

            When the final bell rang on a long Friday, Ray sighed in relief, dropping into his desk chair. Not only was the song being sung throughout the entire school, but the entire week had been spent in parent-teacher conferences. He only had two more and then he was done.

            Sighing, Ray rubbed his face and checked the sticky note stuck to the bottom of his monitor. He would be seeing a Mr. Haywood in about ten minutes. “That’s Gavin, right?” He mumbled to himself, opening his rooster on his computer.

            Gavin Free Haywood. The little boy had proudly declared on the first day of school that his middle name was his old last name and that he was adopted. Ray had to have a lecture about bullying about a week after that, Gavin’s cheeks red and eyes puffy.

            As kind and accepting some kids could be, there were others who were too much like adults. Cruel and harsh, sometimes more so than adults. They didn’t know how to gage how horrible they were being. Ray often blamed the parents, he had seen enough horrible people during conferences.

            Now that he was thinking about it, Gavin’s father had sent him a well worded email after the incident, thanking him for taking care of the mess. Apparently, Gavin talked about him a lot at home and hoped his younger brother would end up getting him.

            Ray smiled and checked for the email, finding it after a few minutes of scrolling. James Ryan Haywood was sighed at the bottom. Ray searched around for Gavin’s folder for a few moments, flipping it open. Gavin was a very intelligent boy, although he was a little hyper. A few previous teachers suggested ADHD, but Haywood had yet to actually take Gavin to a doctor.

            “He’s just being a kid.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. He closed the folder and set it aside. He pulled the table he had in the back of the room closer to the door, making sure there were four chairs around it.

            Just as Ray sat down again, Gavin burst into the room with a giant smile. “Mr. Ray!” He squealed, nearly running head first into Ray’s legs.

            “Woah, slow down there Gavin.” Ray laughed, ruffling the kid’s hair. He had his kids call him Mr. Ray because Mr. Narvaez was a fucking mouth full.

            Gavin smiled brightly up at him as someone coughed from the door way. Ray looked up and tried not to stare. Mr. Haywood was a very handsome man. He had bright blue eyes and soft blond hair. He was well built and tall. Ray took a deep breath before smiling politely.

            “Hello.” Ray said, nodding toward the table. “Go ahead and take a seat, I’ll be right with you.”

            “Thank you.” Haywood said, holding his hand out to Gavin. The little boy ran over to his father, tugging a smaller body out from behind his legs. A smaller boy with wild, curly red hair huffed as Gavin dragged him to the table, their father not far behind.

            Ray smiled and grabbed Gavin’s folder. He sat across from the family of three. “It’s good to meet you Mr. Haywood.” He said, offering the man his hand.

            “Ryan’s fine.” Haywood said, taking Ray’s hand. “It’s good to meet you as well, you’re Gavin’s favorite teacher thus far.”

            “Yeah!” Gavin giggled from his seat, his little brother studying Ray with narrowed eyes.

            “Do you think there’s something wrong with Gavvy too?” The boy said, making everyone look at him in shock, even Gavin.

            “Boys.” Ryan coughed, giving Ray a nervous smile. “Why don’t you go play?”

            “Go ahead.” Ray said, nodding toward the small play area he had for when they couldn’t go outside for recess.

            Gavin beamed at them, nearly picking his brother up as he sped off toward he toys. Ryan smiled fondly after them, shifting uncomfortably in the tiny seats. “Sorry.” Ryan sighed, looking back at Ray.

            “It’s alright.” Ray smiled at Ryan, opening Gavin’s folder. He had his legs tucked under the tiny chair. It was the only way to be comfortable. “And for the record, there’s nothing wrong with Gavin.”

            Ryan blinked at Ray surprised. “There isn’t?” He said hesitantly.

            “Of course not.” Ray shrugged, glancing through the tests Gavin had taken. “He’s just a kid. Hyper sure, but aren’t all kids?”

            Ryan relaxed and smiled at Ray. “Thank you.” He said softly.

            Ray swallowed his heart back down into his chest and forced a polite smile, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “I’m guessing people tell you he has ADHD a lot?”

            “More often than I like to count.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his face. “He’s eight, there’s no telling now if anything it wrong at all.”

            “Well, he’s very intelligent.” Ray said, sliding Gavin’s tests over to Ryan. “Do you read a lot at home?”

            “He really likes his science books.” Ryan chuckled, smiling brightly as he shifted through the papers. “That obvious?”

            “I asked him why he looked so bored when we were going over a lab for science.” Ray chuckled, glancing over at Gavin and his brother to make sure they were fine. “He said he had read it in a book you had given him.”

            Ryan _beamed_ at Ray before looking over at Gavin and Michael. “I’m glad he’s doing well.”

            Ray knew his cheeks were red this time. He tried to calm his pounding heart with a deep breath. No one should look that cute and handsome at the same time. “He’s doing very well. I don’t really have any complaints, but is there’s anything your worried about?”

            Ryan frowned and looked back down at Gavin’s tests. “How’s he doing, socially?” He said, looking back up at Ray. “Does he have any friends? Are those students from the beginning of the year leaving him alone?”

            “They are leaving him alone.” Ray said carefully, thinking back to his time watching the kids at recess. “He has a few friends, I’m surprised he doesn’t talk about them.”

            “Rarely.” Ryan sighed, relived. “It’s mostly about the things he’s been doing in class, oh, and that song they’ve been learning lately.”

            Ray flinched then cringes when suddenly Gavin and his brother started singing the song as loudly as they could, trying to be louder than each other. Groaning, he dropped his forehead onto the table.

            Ryan blinked at him in confusion before laughing lightly. “Sorry, I think I caused that.” He said, raising an amused eyebrow as Ray sat up slowly. “You alright?”

            “Fine, fine.” Ray sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I’ve just heard that song every day since the beginning of the month.”

            “I know that pain.” Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “Gavin and Michael have both been singing it. They even taught it to me so I could sing it to them at night.”

            “I’m so sorry.” Ray deadpanned, smiling when Ryan laughed.

            “I feel bad for you.” Ryan said, leaning back and making the tiny chair creak. “You have to hear twenty kids sing it all the time.”

            “Every year.” Ray said, flipping through Gavin’s folder before closing it. “If there isn’t anything else, you can take Gavin’s tests.”

            “Alright, thank you.” Ryan said, ordering the papers. He moved to stand and paused, biting his lip. “There’s, uh, that Halloween party thing at the end of the month, right?”

            “Right.” Ray nodded, pulling his phone out and looking at the calendar. “It’s on the thirtieth, why?”

            “Do you still need any help with that?” Ryan said awkwardly, shifting in the chair. “I know there were signups sent out, but I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to help until now.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan in surprise. The older man’s cheeks were stained pink and he was staring hard at the table. His lips twitched into a smile as he quickly grabbed the list of things parents were bringing for the party from his desk. “Well, everything is full.” He said, raising an eyebrow when Ryan deflated slightly. “But the party is open to all parents, and I suppose if you would like to come early to help set up, that wouldn’t be a problem.”

            Ryan smiled sheepishly at Ray and nodded. “Alright, I’ll do that then. Thank you.” He said, standing. He went over to Gavin and Michael, listening to whatever pretend story they were playing before herding them out of the classroom. Ray watched them with a soft smile, waving back when all three waved goodbye to him.

            Shaking his head, he tried to push Ryan’s behavior and that damned song out of his head. He failed on both counts.

            The day of the party, Ryan was so early he was helping the janitors move tables and chairs around the classroom. Ray laughed as Ryan smiled sheepishly at him before helping where he could. He sat in the back of the room as Ray conducted what little class time he had. He felt the extra pair of eyes on him, although they were studying his every move.

            As the party approached, he sent kids off in groups to the bathrooms to change, helping a few with their more complicated costumes. Ryan helped where he could, Gavin clinging to his pant leg the entire time.

            As parents trickled in, Ryan directed them around the room as Ray kept the kids distracted. It was nice having some help for a change. Most parents just ignored him. As parents and kids played and had a good time, Ray stayed out of the way, just making sure everything stayed calm.

            “Tuxedo mask, huh?” Ryan said, startling Ray.

            Ray laughed and shrugged at Ryan. He couldn’t resist dressing up himself. “It’s Halloween, might as well.” He said, tugging at his cape. He had been Tuxedo Mask every year of Halloween. Some of the kids got it and thought it was awesome, others would probably be forever confused.

            “It fits you.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. They glanced at the crowd before looking at each other again, a force of habit. “Sorry for coming so early.”

            “It’s fine.” Ray said, shaking his head. “I really appreciate the help. I’m usually on my own with these things.”

            “That must be awful.” Ryan said, shuddering. “I can’t imagine.”

            “All part of the job.” Ray shrugged, smiling when Gavin ran over to them, grabbing his father’s hand.

            “Dad! Did you ask Mr. Ray yet?” Gavin said, bouncing on his toes.

            “Ah, no.” Ryan was blushing, focusing on his son who was dressed as a zombie.

            “Ask me what?” Ray said, tilting his head to the side and smiling amused.

            “Dad wanted to come early so he could talk to you!” Gavin said cheerfully, not noticing his father’s hints to stop talking. Ray had a feeling Gavin would probably always be like that. “He wanted to ask you on a date!”

            “A date, huh?” Ray said, smiling at Ryan who sighed. He looked more than a little embarrassed.

            “Yeah! Where you hang out and stuff.” Gavin said, rocking from heel to toe. “He asked me and Micoo if it was okay. I think it would be awesome!”

            Ray stifled laugher as Ryan buried his face into his hands. “Gav, why don’t you go get a candy bag before all of them are gone.” Ryan croaked, smiling tiredly at his son.

            “Oh yeah!” Gavin gasped, running off.

            They were silent for a moment before Ray burst out laughing, holding his sides. Ryan groaned and let his head drop. “What a little wing man you have.” Ray snickered, elbowing Ryan in the side. “What does this date entail?”

            “A nice diner and maybe a movie while Michael and Gavin are over at a friend’s?” Ryan said, giving Ray a hopeful look, still bright red.

            “Change that movie into a video game and you’ve got a deal.” Ray said, leaning back in surprise when Ryan smiled brightly at him.

            “You game?” Ryan said, relaxing slightly.

            “More than I should.” Ray shrugged, heart pounding as a warm feeling filled his stomach.

            “Perfect.” Ryan chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something else when all of the kids broke out into that damned song suddenly.

            Ray and all of the parents tried not to groan, although all of them had identical looks on their faces. Ryan laughed and leaned closer to Ray, singing along softly. Ray blushed and leaned back against Ryan. Maybe he could get used to that song, as long as Ryan was the one singing it.


	12. October 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood moon on Halloween just spelled disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “What about it?”

            “Don’t you get it? A blood moon a Halloween?”

            “No, I don’t really care to be honesty.”

            “Oh, you’re no fun.”

            “Excuse me.” Ray said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. The other two students turned to look at him. “There’s a blood moon happening on Halloween?”

            “That’s right!” The girl said brightly, smiling. “Do you know about the legends?”

            Ray nodded slowly, zoning out as the girl went into a long lecture on folk lore. Her friend was less than interested, rolling his eyes. “Ghost, really? Come on, ghosts don’t exist.”

            “Well duh.” The girl snorted, shaking her head. “Of course not, but it’s still a cool phenomenon. Plus, the stories are awesome.”

            “Whatever you say.” The guy said, chuckling at the girl’s excitement. They walked away as Ray stood stiffly in the middle of the AC lounge.

            He was going to die.

            Swallowing hard, he rushed off toward the wing of the building specifically for professor offices. He nearly ran down the hall, almost speeding past the only open door in the hallway. His favorite professor and childhood friend sat at his desk, reading the papers for his class.

            “Rye!” Ray gasped, stumbling into the room, closing the door behind him.

            “Ray?” Ryan frowned, raising an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”  
            “There’s going to be a blood moon on Halloween.” Ray said slowly, glancing nervously around the room.

            “Yeah, I heard about that.” Ryan said, nodding toward his computer which was opened to his email. “What about it?”

            Ray gave Ryan a tired and expectant look, which Ryan returned with a confused one. They stared at each other for a long moment before Ray could see the gears turning in Ryan’s head. “Oh, _oh._ ” He said, leaning back. “Shit.”

            “What do we do?” Ray said, sitting in the chair in front of Ryan’s desk. He dropped his backpack onto the floor. “And how the fuck could you forget?”

            “We haven’t had a Halloween together since high school.” Ryan said, running his hand through his hair. “I forgot.”

            Ray huffed and folded his arms. “Well, I’m sorry I ruined your peaceful hellish holiday.”

            “Ray.” Ryan frowned, leaning forward. “You know that’s not at all what I meant.”

            Ray scowled at his lap before standing suddenly. “Never mind. I’ll be fine.” He mumbled, turning toward the door. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “Hey, wait a second.” Ryan said, quickly standing and rushing around his desk. He groaned when Ray burst from his office and scurried down the hall. “God damnit.” He groaned, locking his door before rushing after Ray.

            Ray easily lost Ryan in the lounge, glad multiple classes just let out and the room was packed. He watched Ryan rush past him before turning the opposite direction. He walked as quickly as he could back to his dorm, slamming the door shut behind him. He had a single, for a very good reason.

            As he turned his back on the door, he sighed at the ghost hovering over his bed, staring at him with eyeless sockets. “Just fucking great he groaned.”

            All of his life, Ray had attracted ghosts. Some good, some bad. Mainly bad. Really bad. As in, tried to posse him or eat him bad. When he was five, a ghost nearly killed him with a knife. At ten, a ghost carved curses into his skin. At sixteen, he was posed and a priest had to come save his soul (the priest did jack shit, Ryan was actually the one that figured out how to get the ghost out by throwing salt at Ray). At eighteen, a ghost tried to devour his soul and nearly succeed.

            Ray was doomed and cursed for the rest of his life. His family knew and did their best to help him. No one in his family had ever attracted cruel and evil ghosts before. It was just Ray. Halloween was the worst. The holiday was created to keep back evil spirits because it was the day that they were the most active. Another active evil spirit time was a blood moon.

            Ray didn’t even wince when the ghost currently following him threw a water bottle at him. The full bottle hit him hard in the side, aching as he wondered over to his desk and dropped into his chair. His family managed to convince a doctor to write Ray a note stating that he needed to have a room to himself. They were lucky it worked, the first day of school, a spirit tried to crush Ray under the closet.

            The ghost floated around him, throwing things hard and soft at his head and chest. Other times, it racked razor sharp claws down his arms, blood staining his shirt. He ignored it all, the pain dull compared to everything he had faced before.

            He rubbed his face and sighed. He had come to this school because Ryan worked there. Although there was a six year difference between them, they had been best friends from the moment they met in elementary school. Ryan knew about Ray’s problems and often helped him with them. He had hoped that Ryan wouldn’t mind helping him again, although they had spent quite a few years without seeing each other and only talking occasionally.

            However, Ryan didn’t even realize Ray went to the school, much less that he was even in his class. Ray had to remind him after an awkward hug in the middle of Ryan’s office. He should have known better really. Ryan had his own life, he didn’t need Ray and his weird ghost thing making it harder for him.

            “Ah, shit!” Ray hissed, yanking his arm away from the ghost. He winced when he looked at his bleeding arm and saw a bit of bone poking out from between torn flesh. Sighing, he pulled off his shirt and crudely cleaned and sowed the cuts shut. The ghost laughed manically behind him, fingers bloodied and choosing to leave him alone for the moment.

            Ray sighed as he wrapped his arms in gauze. He was covered in bruises and cuts from just this one ghost, he wouldn’t be able to handle any more than him. He had left the bastard alone, too busy with school to get rid of him. Now he needed to be ghost free and ghost proof his room.

            It took him all day and two runs to the store to get more salt, but he was eventually free from the ghost and had a few others stuck waiting for him outside. Ray watched the ghouls press their faces against the window, trying to get to him.

            Hugging himself loosely, he sat heavily at his desk and dropped his head onto the fake wood. He wasn’t going to survive this. Maybe he should go home, have his family help him stay alive.

            “A fucking blood moon.” Ray grumbled, slowly sitting up. “On mother fucking Halloween.”

            Sighing, he dug around for his phone and called his mother. She had nearly a million excuses for why he couldn’t go home. None of them sounded real. “It’s fine.” He said, eyes tired. “I’ll figure it out.”

            He hung up and groaned loud and long. Of course no one wanted to deal with him. He cursed whoever got close to him. Sure he had some friends on campus, but he was afraid to get close. His family didn’t have a choice in the matter and Ryan had already moved on and didn’t care about him anymore.

            Ray looked at his hands, scowling when more blood traced the lines in his palms. He pulled up his sleeves and sighed. The gauze was bright red which meant one of the stiches broke. He redid the stiches, tighter this time, before wrapping his arm up again. He would go to the hospital if there weren’t nearly a million ghosts there waiting to kill him.

            What the hell was he going to do? He had signals on his door and walls, salt lining the entire room. He had spells and charms that he knew worked. None of that would stop a large mass of ghosts from getting into his room if they really wanted to. Maybe he should just not leave his room for the week of Halloween. Forge a doctor’s note and send it to his professors. The less ghosts that noticed him, the better off he was.

            He had two weeks to come up with some disease that was not life threatening, but would put him out of school for a week. Then he had to get some fake doctor to sign an official note. Ray groaned and opened his computer, getting to actual school work to distract him.

            He ignored Ryan’s email asking him to come talk to him. He didn’t need to worry about him. Instead, he got weeks ahead of his work and researched diseases.

            Ryan tried to catch him a few times after class, but Ray would run out claiming he had another class. He avoided the older man successfully for a week and a half. Then Ryan appeared out of nowhere when Ray was walking back to his dorm, grabbing his still poorly stitched and hurt arm.

            “I thought you had class.” Ryan said with an annoyed glare.

            Ray winced and tried to worm his arm free. The one cut had refused to heal probably, Ray had to keep breaking the stiches to clean it out. If he wasn’t careful, Ryan was going to break his stiches, again.

            “It got canceled.” Ray said, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

            “Then you have time to come to my office.” Ryan said, letting Ray’s arm go. They both tensed as blood stained Ray’s hoodie and coated Ryan’s hand. Ray cringed when Ryan’s eyes snapped worriedly to him. “What happened?”

            “It’s fine.” Ray said, stuffing his arm in his hoodie pocket. “I’m fine.”

            “This is not fine.” Ryan hissed, balling his hand into a fist to hide the blood. “Come with me, now.”

            “This isn’t your problem anymore.” Ray snapped, turning toward the dorms. “Just, leave me alone.”

            Ryan scowled and grabbed Ray’s hand, dragging him toward the AC. They were both lucky the campus was basically empty. “This is my problem. You’re my student and you’re bleeding. I know you can’t go to hospitals so let me help you.”

            Ray scowled and opened his mouth to argue, but a rock picked itself up and was thrown into his temple. He stumbled, vision swimming and pain bursting through his skull. Ryan struggled to steady him, glaring at the next rock floating at the ready.

            “Come on.” He said, pulling Ray away from the rock and into the AC. The rock floated after them, waiting for Ryan to move. Ryan slammed his office door on the rock, quickly grabbing salt from his desk and making a line in front of his door.

            Ray sat heavily in the chair. The world was spinning and there was blood dripping off of his fingers. His face turned green and he dived for the trashcan, vomiting his small lunch into the bag.

            Ryan was at his side in an instant, rubbing his back. When he was done wrenching and vomiting, he let Ryan tend to his arm and head. Ray watched him tiredly as he dug through his drawers before pulling out an identical spell book to Ray’s.

            Muttering a quick spell, they both heard the rock clatter to the ground outside. Ryan sighed and sat in his desk chair, dropping the book onto the piles of paper littering the desk. “I’m sorry.” He said, giving Ray a sad look. “I’m sorry I forgot, I’m sorry I didn’t realize you went here. I’m sorry I made you feel alone.”  
            Ray looked up at Ryan shocked, hugging his hurt arm to his chest. “It’s fine, you’re better off-“

            “Don’t even finish that sentence.” Ryan snapped, wincing at his own tone. “Ray, look. It was nice not having to deal with ghosts for a while, but, then I started worrying about you and I remembered the hell you went through. But, when we talked you always avoided it so I thought you just didn’t want to talk about it.”

            Ray frowned and rubbed his arm, feeling the perfect stiches under the new gauze. Ryan bit his lip before continuing. “I didn’t think you were avoiding it for my sake and when you came here, you looked so different, so grown up. I didn’t recognize you. I’m sorry.”

            Ray puffed a laugh, curling up in his chair. “Thank you.” He mumbled, thinking for a moment. He sighed and slowly stood, wobbling slightly on his feet. Ryan was up in an instant, ready to steady Ray. “But, I’ve got it this time. Don’t worry about me.”

            Ryan gave Ray a tired look as the younger man smiled sheepishly at him. “You can barely stand and you just took a rock to the head. You’re staying with me until this blood moon shit is sorted.”

            “That’s illegal.” Ray slurred, frowning at his own voice. His vision started to darken around the edges and the last thing he saw was Ryan nearly jumping over his desk to get to him. When he woke up, it was to an unfamiliar pulsating with good energy.

            Ray frowned and slowly sat up, head feeling like it was in a pillow. He glance around the nice room, spotting a picture he owned, but in a different frame. It was of Ryan and himself when they were much, much younger. They had their arms around each other’s shoulders, a small white dot floating above Ray’s head. That was the ghost that tried to stab him.

            Smiling fondly at the memory, Ray slowly slipped out of the bed and wobble from the room and into the living room. Ryan was sitting on the couch, book in hand. The TV was playing the news quietly in the background, multiple game systems sitting under the TV just waiting to be started up.

            “Still play games, Rye?” Ray said, collapsing onto the couch next to Ryan.

            Ryan frowned at Ray, setting his book aside. “You should still be in bed.” He sighed, shaking his head.

            “How’d you get me off campus?” Ray said, looking around the apartment. There were other pictures littering the walls. A few were of himself and Ryan, others were of Ryan’s family.

            Ryan blushed lightly and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I had to wait for all of the other professors left, pulled my car around, and then stuff you in the passenger seat. It looked like I was kidnapping you.”

            “Well technically.” Ray said, laughing when Ryan shot him a half-hearted glare. His eyes caught a picture he didn’t remember Ryan having. “Woah, wait. Did Mom give you that?” He said, pointing at his first school picture.

            “I have all of them actually.” Ryan said, glancing back at the picture. “That one’s just my favorite.”

            Ray glanced at Ryan, taking in his fond smile as he stared at the photo before looking back at the picture. “Why?”

            “It’s the smile.” Ryan said softly and without hesitation, like he had thought thoroughly about the answer. “It’s the realist smile I think I’ve ever seen on your face.”

            Ray blinked at Ryan in shock before looking at his lap. He never really had much to smile about, even when he was younger. Ryan looked at Ray and frowned. Hesitantly reaching out, he pulled Ray into a tight hug.

            Ray tensed then relaxed, smiling as he hugged Ryan back. He took a deep breath as they parted, looking around the apartment. “So, why the hell does this place feel so nice?”

            “I did some research on ghosts since you reminded me that there was a blood moon on Halloween.” Ryan said, looking around. “This place his demon proof.”

            Ray snorted and laughed. “Nothing is demon proof.”

            “It’s as close as we’re going to get.” Ryan said, holding his hand out to Ray. “You need to eat something, probably.”

            Ray smiled and took Ryan’s hand, letting the older man pull him into the kitchen. Ray returned to his dorm for the few free days he had before the week of hell began. As soon as it was a week before Halloween, Ray had three ghosts on his tale before he even woke up. Ryan made him stay in his apartment, going so far as to give him a key to the place.

            Every day, Ray would return to the apartment and the ghost following him would disappear as soon as he crossed the threshold. Whatever Ryan did, Ray needed to know. The day of Halloween, Ray didn’t leave the apartment. He was surrounded by ghosts before waking up on Ryan’s couch.

            Ryan went to the school and forged an authentic doctor’s note for Ray from the school nurse who owed him a favor. Ray tried to ignore the banging on Ryan’s walls as he did his makeup work. The ghosts couldn’t get past whatever barriers Ryan made, and if they did, they would disappear on the spot.

            The night was worse. Some ghosts were strong enough to affect Ray despite the protection. He was plagued with thoughts and memories that weren’t his own. Ryan sat with him, holding him close. They missed seeing the blood moon, although they both felt the effects.

Ryan was able to watch a few ghosts disappear upon shattering the barrier around his apartment. Ray was in his lap, shaking and trying to keep himself together. When the blood moon passed and Halloween drew to a close, Ryan managed to convince Ray to play games with him.

            Ray didn’t last an hour before falling asleep leaned up against Ryan. The older man smiled and got him comfortable on the couch, kissing his forehead. He paused when a hand grabbed his, stumbling and catching himself on the couch when Ray pulled him down.

            Ray pulled him into a short, sweet kiss before letting go with a crooked smile. “Do it right, asshole.” He mumbled before cocooning himself in the blankets and falling asleep.

            Ryan hovered over Ray for a long moment, blushing and trying to process what happened. “Nothing more until you graduate.” He croaked, just catching Ray laughing at him as he scurried from the room.


	13. October 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall is a fun season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “This one!” Ray declared, standing proudly next to a nice round pumpkin with smooth skin and a long stem.

            Ryan laughed and walked over to Ray, the long handle of the cart in his hand, the red wagon following behind him. A long, but not quiet thin, pumpkin bounced in the cart. “Alright, get it in the cart and then we’ll get the apples.”

            Ray smiled and bent down, struggling with the pumpkin for a moment before struggling to stand upright. Ryan laughed lightly, taking the pumpkin and carried it with ease. He placed it into their cart and followed Ray through the patch, weaving in and out of pumpkins.

            After buying the pumpkins and putting them into their car, Ryan pulled Ray toward the apple orchard, buying their baskets. Ray disappeared among the trees at some point, returning later with some of the prettiest apples Ryan had ever seen.

            “Where did you find all of those?” Ryan said, looking at his half full basket of decent looking apples.

            “Trick of the trade.” Ray smiled, setting his basket down next to Ryan before leaping at the tree. Ryan tensed and moved to grab Ray, yelping when an apple landed on his head. He glared at the fruit as it bounced off of the ground. It was shining brightly and beautifully.

            Ryan snorted, picking up the apple as Ray jumped to the ground. “Come on.” He said, grabbing his basket then Ryan’s arm once the older man had his basket. By the time they were done, they had a basket and a half full of beautiful apples and another half basket of apples Ryan was already planning to bake into a pie.

            Apples bagged and resting next to their pumpkins in their car, they went back to the quaint little shop at the edge of the farm. Ryan got everything he would need for cider and apple pie as Ray debated over the different small gourds lining the shops sills.

            Ryan laughed when Ray came up to him with an arm load of the gourds. “What? They’re cute.” Ray said, smiling down at the bumpy vegetables.

            “I didn’t say anything.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s temple. “Come on, let’s go get checked out.”

            They left with a sweet smelling car and the fall season in their heads. When they got home, Ray instantly started putting the gourds all around the house. Ryan chuckled and grabbed his half assed apples and skinned them.

            Ray wandered into the kitchen when the cinnamon and apple smell filled the house. “That smells amazing.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist.

            “I’m making two.” Ryan said, leaning lightly back into Ray as he kneaded the dough for the second pie. “One for us, one for the others.”

            “Ah, not one pie for each of us?” Ray mocked a pout, hooking his chin on Ryan’s shoulder, going up on his toes.

            “Well, the other apples are going to cider and just normal consumption.” Ryan shook his head, twisting slightly to kiss Ray’s cheek. “I could make another pie.”

            “Ah, that’s a tough choice.” Ray hummed, kissing Ryan’s jaw. “Let’s just not give them the other pie.”

            Ryan snorted and grabbed a small handful of flour. He threw it at Ray who yelped and leaned back, arms still wrapped around Ryan. “Hey!” Ray laughed, wiping the flour off of his glasses. “Asshole.”

            Ryan smiled and kissed Ray’s nose. Ray huffed at him with an adorable smile. He dusted himself off on Ryan before snuggling into his back.

            As the pies cooled, Ryan waving Ray away from just shoving his face into them, they pulled the pumpkins into the house. Ryan covered the table in newspapers that they rarely read. Ray pulled out the knives and spoons.

            They went five minutes into cleaning out the inside of their pumpkins without any problems. Then Ray pulled out a large handful of the pumpkin guts, looking between the dripping orange strings and Ryan who was entirely focused on his own pumpkin.

            Ray smiled and carefully aimed. Ryan jumped when something wet and slimy landed on his head. Seeds and orange strings dripped from his hair. Ryan blinked at the guts for a moment before focusing on Ray.

            Ray smirked at Ryan, stuffing his hand back into his pumpkin. Ryan smiled and chuckled darkly, pulling a few strings from his hair. “Oh, you’re on.” He said, digging his hand in deep into his pumpkin. Ray flung a glob of guts at Ryan’s chest as the older man rounded the table.

            “No!” Ray gasped, laughing as Ryan mushed the guts into his hair. They spent more than an hour throwing pumpkin guts at each other and soaking the kitchen in slime and seeds.

            Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray when they ran out of ammo, kissing him sweetly. They parted laughing. “This is going to suck later.” Ray said, glancing around them.

            “It’ll be fine.” Ryan chuckled, letting Ray go. “Let’s shower before we continue though.”

            “Nah, I like being covered in pumpkin guts.” Ray said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him along.

            “I mean, if you’re into that.” Ryan said, smiling when Ray snorted and laughed.

            “Disgusting.” Ray said, shaking his head.

            “Didn’t say it wasn’t.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s temple.

            “Just get in the shower asshole.” Ray said before pecking Ryan on the lips.

            “After you.” Ryan said, pushing Ray into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.


	14. October 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan died in the Victorian Era. They've been together since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (Sorry this is late)

            “What should we do now?” Ray said, floating upside down next to Ryan.

            “We need to find someone who can support our energy.” Ryan sighed, smiling at Ray. He grabbed his hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. “Focus, my rose.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan, kissing his cheek before snuggling into his chest. Ryan chuckled and held him tighter, floating along. They had died in the Victorian era. They were secret lovers who were killed by their families. They had been haunting wherever they ended up since.

            Ryan looked at the living as he floated along, holding Ray tightly. They had been separated once by some priest trying to exercise them. They both panicked and their energies tore the house they were in to pieces. Since then, they’ve tried to always be as close as they possible could. They were free to finally be together, they weren’t going to give that up for anything.

            Ryan was naturally drawn to a presence as they floated past it. Smiling, he followed the feeling until he found a women with bright red hair and a dangerous smirk. She was dressed in a white suit, a gun strapped to her side.

            “Wow.” Ray snorted, floating out of Ryan’s arm to circle the women. “She’s got a lot of energy.”

            “More than enough for the two of us.” Ryan nodded, following after Ray and taking his hand. “This should be interesting.”

            “Jack!” Ray and Ryan glanced at the man walking over to the women, a curled mustache was on his face and a nice suit covered his tattoo sleeves, although his hands were also covered. “How’d the meeting go?”

            The women’s smile softened as she let the man wrap his arm around her waist and pull her toward a bar, Ray and Ryan having no choice, but to follow. “Hello Geoff. I got our shipment, but we’re probably going to have to find new dealers.”

            “Again?” Geoff groaned, shaking his head. “We can’t keep any good help these days.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other and smiled. They slipped through peoples and furniture as Jack and Geoff found a table at the back of the bar. “Think she’ll be able to see us?” Ray said, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder and watching her shiver.

            “Maybe.” Ryan said, glancing around the bar. The majority of the patrons were watching Jack and Geoff with hungry eyes. “I think we should warn them.”

            Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, quietly counting the weapons he saw being drawn. “You warn them.” He said, letting go and smirking back at Ryan. “I want to mess with them.”

            Ryan rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. Ray would do it no matter what he said. Ray floated to the middle of the room while Ryan quickly placed himself in the table, his top half above the old wood. He made himself visible to Jack who jumped and stared at him with wide eyes.

            “Jackie?” Geoff said, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

            “You may want to get out of here.” Ryan said, giving Jack an apologetic smile. “It’s about to get messy.”

            Jack opened and closed her mouth a few times as Ryan disappeared. “Jack?” Geoff said, reaching over and grabbing Jack’s hand.

            Jack blinked at Geoff before laughing tiredly. “We should leave.” She said, standing from the table. The entire bar tensed and Ray snickered. Closing his eyes, he felt his energy spread through the bar. He was old and aware of what he was. He and Ryan were some of the most powerful spirits around.

            He felt Ryan’s arm wrap around him as he picked up glasses and occupied chairs and started throwing them around. He heard people scream as Geoff and Jack fled the bar. “Let’s go.” Ryan said softly, pulling Ray from the bar. He continued making a mess of the place until Ryan pulled him through the wall and his connection to the place was broken.

            “What the fuck happened?” Geoff said, looking at the bar with wide eyes.

            Jack was looking around, smiling when she caught sight of Ray and Ryan. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but I’ve always had a few ghosts following me around.” She said, looking at Geoff.

            “What?” Geoff’s voice cracked as he looked around, panicked.

            Jack chuckled, shaking her head. “These two are an interesting pair though.” She said, smiling at Ray and Ryan.

            “Your friendly neighborhood ghosts, at your service.” Ray said with a mock bow.

            “You’re stuck with us.” Ryan added with a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

            Jack chuckled and shook her head. “Very interesting.” She said distantly as Geoff hugged himself and looked around nervously. “Geoff, I think I have a good idea for a heist.”

            “What?” Geoff frowned at Jack before sighing. “You just keep getting weirder.”

            “That’s why you hired me.” Jack said sweetly, patting Geoff’s shoulder. She turned to Ray and Ryan and smirked. “Let’s get to work.”


	15. October 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's surrounded by creatures, what's one more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan was going to kill them. Geoff was catching things on fire as Gavin ran away in fear, stiches snapping with every arm flail. Michael was devouring his reserve brains while Jack got seaweed and mud everywhere.

            Slowly standing, Ryan stormed past all of them and out of his lab. He couldn’t stand those morons. Once he was out of the lab and in the moonlight, he took long, deep, calming breaths. He rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

            Ever since Geoff met Gavin and went exploring their world with him, they’ve had nothing but trouble. Geoff was a demon, long black horns stemming from his head held a blue flame between them. Gavin was Ryan’s greatest and worst creation. A Frankenstein monster who often lost his limbs.

            Those two idiots ran into Jack first, a kindly swamp monster that meant well. And then Michael, well, Geoff actually accidentally raised Michael from the dead. The fiery man was still a little bitter about it. Regardless, because none of them seemed to have a home, but Gavin. Ryan ended up dealing with all of them.

            His lab was constantly in a mess, despite Jack’s efforts to help him keep it clean – that just covered literally everything in mud. Gavin would piss of Michael or Geoff, sometimes the both of them at once and they would chase the monster throughout the lab, knocking things down and ruining experiments.

            “I need a vacation.” Ryan mumbled with a sigh. He looked up at the moon, smiling tiredly at the bright white. It was almost Halloween, the only time of the year that any of them could leave the lab in the day light. He’d have the lab to himself then.

            Ryan tensed when he heard something snarl. He wiped around and scowled at the massive wolf standing in the sidewalk next to his lap. The beast was trembling, blood and saliva dripping from its maw. A small puddle of blood was slowly growing under the beast. Its tail was between its legs, ears laid out flat. It struggled to breathe, its ribs pressing visibly against its matted fur and shredded skin.

            Ryan frowned and watched the beast wobble. It looked at Ryan, the lab, and then the moon before whining pitifully. It dropped to the ground, pained puffs of breath shaking its body. Ryan rushed forward and kneeled next to the beast, shaking his head at the horrible wounds covering its sides.

            “Geoff!” Ryan yelled, gently placing his hand on the wolf’s muzzle. The beast watched him before closing its eyes, leaning into his hand.

            Ryan sighed and shouted for Geoff again. With the demon’s magic, they got the wolf into the lab. Ryan ordered the others to get him his medical supplies or to not touch anything at all. At some point, the wolf fell unconscious, however, an hour later, Ryan had finally finished cleaning and patching up the wolf’s wounds.

            “He’s so thin.” Jack said softly, frowning down at the beast, trying to keep his mud from falling onto freshly cleaned brown fur.

            “The suns rising!” Gavin squawked, jumping back into the lab. He and Michael had been outside cleaning up the blood soaking the sidewalk. No need to cause a horrible panic.

            Ryan rolled his eyes, jumping when there was a low whine coming from the wolf. He turned and watched with unsurprised interest. The beast’s fur shrank and disappeared as he did, the long snout turned into a small, cute nose. Paws and claws turned into hands and feet. Wolf ears and a tail were left behind, but a small human remained. All of the stitching Ryan had done remained and the bandages shifted to fit the man. He was still unbelievable thin.

            “A werewolf?” Geoff snorted as Ryan covered the man’s modesty. “Poor fucker.”

            “Is he going to be okay?” Gavin said, peaking over Ryan’s shoulder.

            “Probably.” Ryan said, waving the others away. “Go to bed, I’ll stay with him.”

            “You sure Ryan?” Jack said as Michael dragged Gavin away and Geoff yawned, following behind them.

            “Yep.” Ryan said, sighing as he glanced around his lab. “Don’t worry about me Jack.”

            “Alright.” Jack said doubtfully before disappearing with the others upstairs.

            Ryan shook his head, smiling fondly after his permanent house guests. As he watched over the werewolf, he cleaned his lap and fixed some experiments, completely restarting others. The man groaned and shifted a few times, but never woke up. It was getting close to night again when the man finally opened his eyes.

            “Hey, you’re finally awake.” Ryan said, smiling down at the younger man. “How are you feeling?”

            The man squinted at him, frowning deeply. He slowly sat up without since, hugging the blanket to himself. Ryan had put one of his old shirts and pants onto the man. “Where am I?” The man croaked, still squinting at Ryan.

            Ryan frowned and turned to one of his cupboards. “You’re in my lab. You passed out on the sidewalk. We brought you in and fixed you up.”

            “Oh.” The man said, looking down at his lap. “Well, thanks.”

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan said, smiling when he found what he was looking for. “Here.” He held out a pair of Michael’s old glasses. He may have run some tests on the man when he was sleeping.

            The man blinked at the glasses and took them hesitantly. He slipped them on and smiled sheepishly at Ryan. “Thanks man, I’ll uh. Just get out of your way.”

            “Oh no you don’t.” Ryan frowned, pushing the man to sit again. “You’re badly injured and you haven’t eaten much for more than a week. You’re staying.”

            “Wait, how do you know that?” The man narrowed his eyes, letting Ryan push him onto the bed.

            “I’m a scientist.” Ryan scoffed, turning away from the werewolf and walking over to his kitchen. “I made an educated guess then scanned you with a machine that measures your health.”

            “What?!” The man gasped, glaring at the various machines littering the lab.

            “I know it’s rude, but I had to make sure you’d live.” Ryan shrugged, opening his fridge and searching for the stake he knew he had. “You can stay here until you feel better, and probably after that if you want. It’s not like the others are leaving any time soon.”

            “Others?” The man said slowly, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

            “There are others creatures sleeping upstairs.” Ryan said, finding the meat and pulling it from the fridge. He walked over to one of his other machines. “They’re staying here, you can as well.”

            The man frowned, ears going flat against his head. He looked around nervously. “I don’t know.”

            “You don’t have to decide now.” Ryan shrugged, setting the meat on the counter before aiming his laser at it. In an instant, the stake was perfectly cooked. “But you should stay to heal. I’m Ryan, by the way.”

            “Ray.” The man said staring at the stake. He was drooling slightly, warm brown eyes becoming electric yellow.

            Ryan chuckled and brought the stake over to Ray. He watched him devour the food. He gave him water and made him go back to sleep. When the others came down stairs, they tried their hardest to be quiet.

            However, Gavin did something to piss Michael off, which started another chase. Ryan sighed and went over to Ray, sitting on the edge of the bed as the younger man woke up and stared at the others in confusion.

            “Is this normal?” Ray said with a small smile.

            “Sadly.” Ryan sighed, smiling at Ray. “How are you feeling?”

            “Like another wolf tried to tear my head off.” Ray huffed, running his hands over the bandages on his arms.

            “So that’s what happened.” Ryan nodded, wincing when Gavin knocked over some glass containers.

            “I was the runt of the pack.” Ray said, biting back a laugh when Geoff started lobbing fire at them while Jack put them out.

            Ryan nodded and groaned when one of his experiments was ruined, again. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here, like I said.”

            “You sure?” Ray said, snickering. “You look pretty pissed at those guys.”

            “Well, I am.” Ryan smiled at Ray, leaning back against the wall. “But I do care about these assholes.”

            Ray looked at Ryan then at the mess the others were making. “I’ll think about it.” Ray decided, laying back down, curled into Ryan’s side.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and smiled when petting the younger man’s head made his tail wag slightly. Ray healed well over the next few days. He gained some bulk and interacted with the others. Although, he stuck mainly to Ryan, whether it be snuggled into his side as a humanoid or a wolf, or helping him keep experiments from being ruined.

            One morning, the lab relatively together and the others already gone to bed, Ray pulled Ryan over to the bed and made him lay down, snuggling into his chest. “Go to sleep Rye.” Ray said when the older man complained. “You haven’t slept in four days and I don’t need some fancy as fuck machine to tell me that.”

            Ryan huffed, but relaxed, running his fingers through Ray’s hair and smiling when his tail started to wag. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

            Ray snorted and sat up. He smiled at Ryan, nuzzling his jaw before kissing his cheek. “I’m manly as hell.” He said simply before snuggling into Ryan again.

            Ryan was frozen for a moment, blinking a few times before gaining a goofy smile. He tilted Ray’s head back up and kissed him properly. He laughed into the kiss when Ray’s tail started to smack his leg.

            “Adorable.” Ryan nodded when they parted, pulling Ray to his chest again.

            “Asshole.” Ray laughed lightly, grabbing his tail to keep it from betraying him. Ryan laughed and closed his eyes. It was the best day of sleep he had ever had.


	16. October 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one house everyone wants to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            The house every kid wanted to go to was at the end of the street, where the road met the highway. Anyone entering the neighborhood saw it and it was a must have stop. Kids told each other that not only was it the coolest house, but it also gave the best candy. Little goodie bags with cartoon bats on them, filled with everyone’s favorite sweets and a few toys.

            The house itself was nothing special any other day of the year. It was a well-kept two story house with clean windows and a red front door. There were rose bushes lining the house and a smooth sidewalk leading to the door. There wasn’t a garage, just a wide blacktop for a single car.

            However, this normal house always magically transformed during the holidays. No one ever saw the owners put up the decorations. They were just suddenly there. If someone in the neighborhood didn’t see that the decorations were up, the small dim in the lights that came at as the sun sank in the horizon was a good indicator.

            Halloween was the owner’s favorite holiday, they always went all out. The roses were somehow black in the bushes, little fairy lights brightening them in the dark. The wires were covered with thick puffs of cottony spider web that never hid away the roses.

            The door was framed in orange and purple lights, a plastic covering with ghosts drawn on covering the red. Along the sides of the sidewalk leaking to the door were pumpkin and skeleton lights. Following the general sidewalk, were multiple real pumpkins, each expertly carved into a different scenes from iconic Halloween movies, a different one every year, and they had yet to repeat.

            On either side of the sidewalk were wooden monsters and zombie hands bursting from the ground, each lit up with an eerie green light. The roof was lined with more orange and purple lights, some dark looking creature climbing over the top with glowing yellow eyes.

            On the night of Halloween, the car would be gone from the drive way and in its place would be a massive tombstone, the movie carved into the pumpkins playing on the white center. How the owners managed to get all of this done without anyone seeing them, was beyond even the adults.

            The house and the candy weren’t the only fun parts. The owners always had some of the best costumes. Neither were big on genders, most of the neighborhood had no idea if they were men or women. If asked, they would either shrug or smile.

            Ryan was the taller of the two, always dressed up as some murderer, villain, or monster. One year, ze’s wolf-man costume of a simple set of ears and a tail had such realistic yellow eyes that every kid in the neighborhood believed ze was actually a werewolf.

            The shorter one, Ray, was either some hero from comic books or games. Once they were dressed as their own created hero, telling stories of valor. The majority of the kids looked up to them.

            This year, the pumpkins were scenes from the Nightmare before Christmas, the movie playing on the giant tomb stone. Kids happily ran to the door, knocking hard and loud.  When the door opened, they were greeted by Jack Skeleton and Sally themselves.

            Ryan stood taller than normal, somehow, blue eye bright behind the white and black makeup covering zer face. The suit fit zer perfectly, the frayed collar somehow managing not to stab anyone in the eye.

            Ray was carefully pained blue with stiches at the proper places. Their wig was simple, but seemed to obey their every whim. Their dress was knee length and looked exactly like Sally’s dress, maybe even made by hand.

            The kids were ecstatic, asking them both a million questions that they happily answered. When one little girl asked them to sing, they looked at each other then smiled as the exact song they were thinking began on the tomb stone.

            The kids watched them with wide eyes as they easily sang and half acted out the scene, even going as far as kissing sweetly at the end. The kids all cheered while the parents clapped patiently and with a trying open mind.

            As they sent the kids off with their goodie bags, Ryan wrapped zer arm around Ray and kissed their temple. Ray smiled at zer and they went back to their home, waiting for the next group of kids to come knocking.


	17. October 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hated parties, but he loved Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray hated parties, but he loved Halloween, so he dealt with Michael and Gavin him dragging him to some party. He didn’t care that people were snickering at his Tuxedo Mask costume. He was enjoying Halloween and watching other characters drink themselves into stupors.

            Ray relaxed in the corner with his juice bag. He took his mask off for the sake of being able to see better. He smiled as a corn dog talked to a hot dog whose date was Chuckie. Then there was the wolf man who was chatting up Zorro.

            Ray glanced around the party, just watching people and smiling. The mix of costumes was probably the most amusing part of the entire night. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed a man in a kilt trying to edge away from a short women in a weird costume Ray couldn’t place. The guy looked horribly uncomfortable, dressed as some Scottish highlander.

            Ray bit his lip and considered his options. He was awkward, but if that guy needed as much help as he looked like he needed, Ray didn’t mind stepping in. Taking a deep breath, he slipped through the crowd and plastered a smile to his face.

            “Oh hey man!” Ray said loudly, patting the kilt guy’s shoulder. The man looked down at him in slight confusion as the women pouted. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

            The man frowned at him then smiled. “It’s been a while!” He played along, edging away from the women who was glaring between them. “How are you?”

            “Tired, but what else is new?” Ray said, chuckling. He pulled the guy along, trying not to scowl when the women suddenly smiled and followed them.

            “Just what I was looking for!” She said cheerfully, grabbing both of their arms. “You two do look good.”

            Ray and the guy tensed, sending each other nervous glances. “I don’t think I really understand what’s going on.” Ray said slowly, prying the women’s fingers off of his arm. “But we’re just gonna, go.”

            “Oh no! Please stay.” The women pressed, pulling them along. “My boyfriend will definitely love this.”

            “We’re gay!” The guy said suddenly, making the women stop and Ray try not to snort a laugh. “Er, well. That’s not really right. I’m pan and not really a guy.”

            “Same.” Ray said, the kilt person shooting him a thankful smile.

            “But you get my point.” The person said, pulling their arm free before wrapping an arm around Ray and pulling him along. “So we’ll just be seeing you!”

            “Never!” Ray added as the person practically ran through the crowd carrying him. “Well that sucked.” He laughed when he was finally set down in his original corner.

            “Thanks for the help.” The person said with a sheepish smile. “Sorry you got roped in two though.”

            “It’s fine.” Ray shrugged, straightening out his shirt. “What pronouns?”

            “What?” The person said, giving Ray a confused frown.

            “You said you’re not a guy and I don’t want to keep using the wrong pronouns.” Ray said, glancing around them to make sure the women hadn’t followed.

            “Oh, ze zer works.” The person said with a giddy smile. “I’m Ryan.”

            Ray smiled and offered his hand. “Ray.” He said, shaking zer hand.

            Ryan chuckled and shifted awkwardly for a moment. “So, uh. Hi?”

            Ray snorted and laughed, shaking his head. “Play video games?” He asked, leaning back against the wall.

            Ryan smiled brightly and nodded. “Nothing else to do with my life.”

            “Same, bet I could wipe the floor with you though.” Ray said with a smirk.

            “You want to go?” Ryan chuckled, nodding toward one of the many closed doors. “I have a game system downstairs.”

            “You live here?” Ray said, following Ryan through the crowd.

            “With Geoff, yeah.” Ryan said opening the door and slipping through. “He and Jack like parties, I’m not too big on them, but I do like Halloween.”

            “I hear that.” Ray snorted, following Ryan down the stairs. He paused at the bottom of the steps, jaw dropped. “Holy fuck.”

            Ryan chuckled and wondered through the many piles of games and consoles filling the room. “Welcome to my room.” Ze said, turning toward the large screen TV. “What do you want to play first?”

            Ray wondered into the room, jaw still to the floor and eyes wide as he looked around him. “Whatever you want, I’m just here for the ride.” He said, smiling brightly at Ryan.

            Ryan laughed and picked a game at random, sliding it into the X-Box currently hooked up to the TV. Ray was better than Ryan, but not by too much. Ze was a challenge Ray was ready to accept. They played well into the night, even past when everyone finally left.

            “You can’t leave this late at night.” Ryan said with a yawn. It was nearing five in the morning. “You can stay here.”

            “Thanks.” Ray smiled tiredly, flopping over onto Ryan. They had gotten close as the night went on. Ray told stories he hadn’t told anyone else.

            Ryan laughed and shook zer head. “Not on me!” Ze said, playing with Ray’s hair.

            Ray smiled and snuggled into Ryan’s natural warmth. He would have to remember to ask Ryan on a date tomorrow.


	18. October 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger Williams Zoo, Providence, Rhode Island; Pumpkin Walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “It’s fucking cold.” Ray grumbled, pulling the scarf around his head tighter.

            “It’s not that bad.” Ryan snorted, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist, pulling him tight against his sides.

            “How the fuck are you so warm?” Ray groaned, leaning into Ryan. He rubbed his gloved hands together. He was wrapped up to his eyeballs in warm clothes. He had spent far too long in a warmer climate. The New York winters he was so used to wearing shorts through were now unbearably cold.

            “It’s a Georgia thing.” Ryan chuckled, rubbing Ray’s side. He was only in a heavy jacket, comfortable gloves covering his hands.

            Ray huffed and rolled his eyes. They had just managed to find a parking spot forever away from where they were supposed to be going. Ryan had been insistent on going to this zoo why they were in New England. When they arrived, people were pouring in and out of the place. They were waved through to the furthest part of the zoo to park. Now they were walking to a massive line leading out of some place with classic Halloween music pouring from it.

            Ray groaned when they got to the line, snaking through the parking lot. “I’m going to freeze to death.”

            “You’ll be fine.” Ryan rolled his eyes, kissing Ray’s hat covered head. “It’ll be a fast line.”

            “Why are we even here?” Ray said, turning into Ryan slightly. “You weren’t very specific.”

            “It’ll be amazing, trust me.” Ryan said with a fond smile. “It’s a pumpkin walk.”

            Ray gave Ryan a tired look. “You’re making me freeze to death over some pumpkins?”

            “Not just any pumpkins.” Ryan snorted, kissing Ray’s reddening nose. “Over five thousand expertly carved pumpkins.”

            Ray continued to stare at Ryan before rolling his eyes and folding his arms. “Oh yay.”       

            “You’ll enjoy it.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray gently. “Trust me.”

            Ray continued to disbelieve Ryan as they were herded toward the ticket booths and then into the small fair. There were candied apples and funnel cake that Ray drooled over as Ryan pulled him through the crowd and toward yet another line of people.

            “Another fucking line?” Ray grumbled, shivering slightly. “Are you trying to torture me?”

            “It’ll be worth it.” Ryan said, cupping Ray’s cheek and kissing him softly. “Now shut up and stop complaining.”  
            Ray snorted and laughed, pressing into Ryan’s chest. “Fiiiiine.” He drawled, smiling up at Ryan. “Just keep me warm.”

            “I don’t think I have a choice.” Ryan said, pulling Ray closer as they edged forward in line.

            The line was ridiculously long, even Ryan had to agree on that count. However, they moved through it rather quickly. They passed a few different food and drink venders, groaning when the group in front of them all got the Apple Cider Ale and made fools of themselves.

            Ray spent his boredom critiquing the zoos general Halloween decorations. They both tried peeking into enclosures to see if there were anything moving. Ryan silently groaned when they stopped in front of one of the venders selling light up wands and devil horns. Ray had taken the opportunity in seconds, buying Ryan a pair of red devil horns and placing them on his head.

            Ryan eventually managed to pull them off when Ray was distracted by the elephants. The large beasts were being fed and Ray was amused by one of the elephants stealing one of their caretaker’s hats.

            As they shuffled along and different songs played for probably the eleventh time, Ryan sung quietly under his breath, smiling when Ray called him old for knowing them before humming along himself. They both groaned when Ghost Busters played for the twentieth time, but couldn’t help singing along anyway.

            “Alright, this line leads to nowhere.” Ray huffed as they shuffled a little further. “I haven’t seen a single pumpkin!”

            “There were those fake evil pumpkin plants.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray gently. The younger man’s nose and mouth were covered by the scarf, only his eyes were visible anymore.

            “Those don’t count!” Ray rolled his eyes, pressing more against Ryan to steal his heat. “I bet this leads right out into the parking lot.”

            “It doesn’t.” Ryan chuckled, leaning over the rope barriers keeping them on one side of the pathway. “We’re actually getting very close.”

            “Fucking finally.” Ray huffed, standing on his toes to see over people’s heads.

            They shuffled forward again and stopped next to one of the workers in a bright yellow vest. “You’re almost there folks!” He said, rubbing his hands together and rocking back and forth to keep warm. “Remember, no smoking on zoo grounds and no flash photography! You’re pictures will be better off that way. You’re almost there!”

            “Where, the parking lot?” Ray mumbled as they shuffled forward once again.

            Ryan snorted and bumped Ray with his hip. “Look.” He said, nodding ahead of them.

            Ray glanced at Ryan before going on his toes to see over heads again. Ryan smirked at the small gasp that puffed out the scarf over Ray’s mouth.

            As the crowd parted in front of them, pumpkins light up around them. Stretching from the path were multiple different faced pumpkins that seemed to float on their black pedestals. Music played from under much larger pumpkins that had scenes from movies expertly scratched and burned into the rinds.

            Each pumpkin was light up with a light bulb, showing a million different faces and a few different scenes. Ryan kept Ray close as they shuffled through the crowds, looking all around them at pumpkins. Ray had moved the scarf away from his face, looking around in wonderment.

            “This isn’t even half of it.” Ryan said, pulling Ray along. As they wondered along, looking at faces and scenes, they stayed close because it was more than a little easy to be separated. Ray took a few pictures of pumpkins the others would love to see.

            Ryan looked between the pumpkins and Ray, loving the bright smile on the younger man’s face. They both loved the tunnel of trees that they passed through. Pumpkins were tangled in the branches, smiling down at them as they saw scenes from different fairytales.

            “Holy shit.” Ray breathed when they came to the tree covered in pumpkins. They wrapped around the trunk and branches, reaching far into the sky in the shape of a hand.

            “Look.” Ryan said, nudging Ray and pointing at the pumpkins on the ground.

            “I could _live_ in that!” Ray gasped when he saw the pumpkin that was his height in width and height.

            “I don’t recommend that.” Ryan laughed, looking at the other two massive pumpkins. “That would stick.”

            “Holy shit, do they just leave those pumpkins up there? What happens when they go bad? Does pumpkin rain from the sky?” Ray said, looking up in fascination.

            “That sounds like a Gavin question.” Ryan snorted, pulling Ray along as a boisterous family pushed past them.

            “It’s a valid question!” Ray huffed, smiling brightly up at Ryan. “How did they even get them up there?”

            “I don’t know.” Ryan said, glancing at the tree. “I don’t know what they do with the guts either.”

            Ray gasped and his eyes went wide. “That is so much pie.” He said, awestruck.

            Ryan snorted and laughed, holding Ray tighter. “I suppose that’s one idea.”

            Ray was hesitant to leave, but eventually they were pushed out by the crowds. Off of the path, Ray insisted that they go again. They did after getting some funnel cake to share. They pointed out pumpkins they had missed, spending more time looking all around them.

            By the time they did leave, the crowd was still thick, shuffling along. Ryan pulled Ray from the fair and in the opposite direction of their car. Before Ray could really question it, they were at a small lake that had small, orange arches across the water and swan boats lined with bright lights.

            “Oh no.” Ray said as Ryan dragged him to the booth. “No!”

            Ryan laughed and picked Ray up, setting him in the boat and paddling off before Ray could make a run for it. He slowed when they were far enough from the shore, Ray pouting at him.

            “What?” Ryan said, smiling at Ray and taking his hand.

            “You’re making me exercise on a freezing pond.” Ray huffed, squeezing Ryan’s hand.

            “Oh, you’re fine.” Ryan snorted, looking at the lights as they passed under them.

            Ray watched Ryan, paddling slowly. He smiled and pushed himself up on the middle portion between them. He kissed Ryan’s cheek before dropping back into his seat, the boat rocking under them.

            Ryan held onto the edge of the boat, laughing. “You’re going to tip us!” He laughed, grabbing Ray’s hand and kissing the fake leather.

            “We’re fucking fine.” Ray huffed, trying to peddle faster. “Now let’s get off of this death pond.”

            Ryan laughed and matched Ray’s speed. When they returned to land, they got lost, twice, trying to find the car. Eventually they got to it and drove back to the hotel. As they pulled off their multiple layers of clothing, Ray winced at his still frozen fingers. They hadn’t been in the car long.

            Glancing over at Ryan who was down to his shirt, Ray smiled devilishly and walked over. In one movement, Ray yanked up the back of Ryan’s shirt and pressed his red fingers against Ryan’s back.

            “Holy fuck!” Ryan gasped, back arching and stumbling to get away. “How are your hands so cold?!”

            “It’s your fault!” Ray laughed, yelping when he was suddenly scooped up. Ryan was smiling up at him, nose and cheeks a bit red. “Although, it was a nice night.”

            “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Ryan said, kissing Ray softly. “Now I just need to warm you up.” Ray flushed from more than the cold and laughed as Ryan dropped them onto the bed.


	19. October 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin suggests that they have a scare-off for Halloween. Little do they know that they're going up against the spirit of Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> WARNING: This one is gruesome and a little terrifying. Nothing more than usual, but if you're not too much into horror stories I don't recommend it.

            “We should do something for Halloween!” Gavin declared mid-heist meeting.

            Geoff groaned as the rest of the crew gave Gavin skeptical looks. “Like what?” Jack asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

            “A scare off!” Gavin said, nearly bouncing in his chair.

            “Seriously? You and Geoff have already fucking lost.” Michael snorted, smiling at Gavin.

            Ray and Ryan shared looks and small smiles. The older man was without his skull mask for a change. Since last Halloween he was more willing to go without it. “I vote it be a team thing.” Ray said, leaning back in his chair, snapping his DS closed.

            “Can we get back to the heist?” Geoff huffed as Ryan nodded, smiling at Ray. He still didn’t talk to the crew, his multiple voices might raise some suspicion.

            “Yeah!” Gavin jumped up, pointing excitedly at Ray. “That way Geoffrey and I have an actual chance!” Geoff groaned and Jack patted his shoulder while concealing a laugh.

            “How would this even work?” Michael said, yanking Gavin back into his seat.

            “Whoever scares the others the most wins!” Gavin said, pulling out his phone. “I’ll keep a record, and the other team has to be there to witness you scaring the other one.”

            “I call being with Rye.” Ray said, putting his fingers between the larger ones resting on his knee. Ryan smiled at him and squeezed his fingers.

            “I’ll be with Micoo!” Gavin said, closing the notes function on his phone. Michael rolled his eyes, smiling.

            “That leaves Jack and I, now can we please plan this fucking heist?” Geoff growled, glaring at everyone.

            As soon as the meeting was over, Ray dragged Ryan through the apartment and into their room. The moment the door was closed, Ryan burst out laughing. His human form wavered and a skeleton was left with his clothes floating off of the white bones.

            “This will be too easy.” Ray smirked, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “We’ll have to make you some new faces.”

            “They don’t even know who they’re really dealing with.” Ryan chuckled, running bone fingers through black hair. “The spirit of Halloween has to win a scare off.”

            “Fuck yeah he does.” Ray snickered, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him into their bathroom. “Alright, goo up.”

            “I hate it when you call it that.” Ryan snorted, sitting on the closed toilet lid. He focused for a moment, regaining his human appearance, except his skin was now multi-colored. “You do one then I’ll do one?”

            “Works for me.” Ray smiled, running his fingers through the clay like material that currently made up Ryan’s face. “Just don’t mess up your human form too much.”

            “You still have those pictures, right?” Ryan said, closing his eyes and leaning into Ray’s fingers as he started moving colors and deforming his face.

            “Yep, they’re in my wallet.” Ray said, giving Ryan some horns. He had no idea he was so artistic until lately.

            “Okay good, I’ll need those.” Ryan said, cracking an eye open. “I don’t want to end up with Gavin’s nose again.”

            “That was fucking funny.” Ray snorted, covering Ryan’s eye with clay. “No peaking!”

            Ryan’s shoulders jumped as he chuckled. He liked the feeling of Ray reforming his face which happened every week or so. His only natural form was when he was a skeleton, all other forms came from his mind. Ray had personally created his human appearance. However, because no one sees themselves in their mind as their actual appearance, occasionally Ryan’s form would change and shift.

            Sometimes his eye would be too low on his face or his head would be too small. Other times, he had a massive nose because he was thinking too hard on how Gavin trips because his face is top heavy. Once he woke up with black hair and didn’t notice until Jack told him that he liked his hair die. Ray had to help him make his hair grow back out to blond after that to keep appearances.

            Making monsters was Ryan’s specialty, it was his existence. However, between him and Ray, they had come up with some terrifying creations just for the hell of it. They were going to win this scare off and win whatever ridiculous amount of money the others threw into the betting pot.

            The first to strike wasn’t them actually, it was Michael and Gavin. They filled Geoff’s room with plastic snakes. Their boss ran from his room screaming like a small child. He slept in Jack’s room out of pure fear.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other as Michael and Gavin laughed their asses off, giving themselves a point. They shared a smile and a plan formed in both of their brains. They watched the others scare the shit out of each other, Geoff targeting Michael and Gavin out of revenge, mostly.

            Each team tried to scare Ray and Ryan a few times, but none of the attempts were very successful. Ryan was the spirit of Halloween, he had scarier dreams. Ray was not only dating the spirit of Halloween, but he could play any horror game with zero fear. They were hard to get so the others eventually gave up.

            “Are you two even going to fucking play?” Michael asked them while he was calming Gavin down from a jump scare Geoff had given him.

            “Just wait.” Ray smirked, looking over his DS. Ryan nodded, arm wrapped tightly around Ray’s waist.

            Michael frowned at them and when Gavin calmed down he told him to give Ray and Ryan a point, just for the creepy smiles.

            It was the day before Halloween which was the deadline for the game. As the others got in some last minute scares, they barely noticed that they hadn’t seen Ray or Ryan at all. Then weird things started to happen.

            First it was things moving on their own. Then knives appearing in walls and too close to some people’s privates. Twice Geoff screeched when he found something was floating or moving around on its own, although no one else believed him.

            It was around six, when it was dark outside and their apartment lost power that they realized that Ray and Ryan were nowhere to be found. “Check the neighbors.” Jack said when Gavin flipped the switch constantly in a panic.

            “Uh guys?” Geoff said, voice cracking. “I can’t open the door.”

            “What?!” Michael snapped, storming over to the door. He grabbed the knob from Geoff’s hand and couldn’t even turn it a little bit. Backing up, he tried slamming into it, but he bounced off before even touching the door.

            “What the-“ Jack started to say, but the sound of every other door in the penthouse slamming shut, opening again, and slamming shut again cut him off.

            “How the fuck are they doing that?!” Gavin shouted over the noise, clinging to Michael and shaking.

            “Ryan’s some genius, isn’t he?” Geoff shouted back, holding his hands over his ears.

            “That seems a bit mu-“ Jack said before disappearing without so much as a puff of smoke.

            They all froze as the doors stopped slamming shut. Staring at where Jack had once been, all they could hear was their own heart beats.

            They slowly looked at each other with different levels of fear and confusion. Suddenly, Jack’s voice burst from his room. “What the fuck?!”  
            “Jack!” Gavin gasped, pulling Michael after him as he rushed over to the door. He tried to open it, but, like the front door, couldn’t even turn the handle. “I can’t open the door!”

            “What do you mean you can’t open the door?!” Jack yelled, banging his fists on the door.

            Before anyone could say anything, Jack suddenly yelled and then was very quiet. The door knob turned on its own and they backed away as the door slowly swung open. Jack slowly backed out, eyes wide and hands shaking.

            The others looked to Jack than into the room, all of them freezing in fear. Each of them saw something different. Geoff saw a snake man, head bobbing side to side and hissing, blood dripping from its fangs and mouth. Jack was seeing a dead girl with hollowed out eyes and blood gurgling from her mouth. Gavin saw a puppet with purple tear tracks and a far too happy smile. Michael saw the clown that had ruined circuses for him when he was ten.

            The monster snarled at them and they all screamed, clinging to each other as they ran from the hallway the tried to get the door to open. All around them felt heavy, their chests tight. Michael tried to charge the door again, but bounced off. There was another hiss and snarl from the creature that sounded almost like it was in their ears, and they were off running again.

            They bolted for the first room they came too, ripping the door open and slamming it shut behind them. As Jack and Michael moved a dresser in front of the door. Gavin turned and screamed, freezing them in their tracks and looking over.

            In the corner of the room was a man dressed in all white. He was holding a bloody knife that was dripped blood into the growing pool on the ground. He turned, showing off eyeless sockets and a crazed smile. On the wall was a body, still breathing, with most of its skin removed and muscled peeling away. Each of them saw their own face on the body as it screamed.

            They screamed themselves, looking between their look alike and the man who was raising his knife. The body suddenly dropped to the ground and slowly stood, muscle and blood dropping off of it.

            _You’re next._ Was hissed to each of them in each other’s voices.

            They screamed and bolted from the room. They turned to go back into the main room, but a green glowing skeleton stood in their way. When it saw them it laughed with multiple voices. They screamed again and ran further down the hallway and into the first door that opened up on its own. It slammed shut behind them, encasing them in darkness.

            They all breathed heavily for a moment, trying to calm down. As their breathing eased, they realized that they could only hear themselves.

            “Guys?”

            “Micoo?!”

            “Gavin?!”  
            “JACK?!”

            _Do you want the game to end?_

“YES!”

            “PLEASE!”

            “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

            Gavin just screamed.

            “Think we should, Rye?”

            “Eh, I think they’ve suffered enough.”

            The lights suddenly came on. The instant they could see each other, Jack, Geoff, Michael, and Gavin clung to each other and screamed again.

            “Seriously? Nothing’s happening.” Ray snorted, folding his arms and smiling.

            Jack pointed a shaking finger beside Ryan and Ray looked over. Ryan looked back, blue irises floating in black sockets. Ryan was still a skeleton, although he was back in his normal clothing.

            “Oh, Rye, you’re still Skelator.” Ray said, frowning at Ryan.

            “Oh?” Ryan said, making the others flinch at his multiple voices. He looked down at his hands and snorted. “Oops.”       

            “Go change big guy.” Ray chuckled, pushing Ryan toward their bathroom. Once the door closed he looked at the others and smiled at them. “So, who won the scare off?”

            No one questioned what happened that night. No one asked how they did it, no one asked how they made the costumes. In fact, they never wanted to speak about it again. Ray and Ryan won the money and Gavin never suggested a scare off for Halloween ever again.


	20. October 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooby Doo AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Is that it?” Ryan said, leaning over the steering wheel.

            “Does it look like it’s going to kill us?” Geoff slurred, the dog already shaking.

            “Basically.” Ray snickered, shutting his DS.

            “WOT!” Gavin squawked, hugging Geoff tightly.

            “Shut up.” Michael snorted, ruffling Gavin’s hair. “It’s probably just some asshole in a mask again.”

            “I don’t know, this sounds like a real haunting.” Jack said absently, smiling when Geoff and Gavin yelped in fear.

            Ryan shook his head as he drove, glancing at Ray and smiling at the younger man. Ray looked at him and chuckled, grabbing his hand and letting them rest between them.

            Ryan squeezed his hand and parked their van in front of the abandoned house. They were often hired by people who wanted mysteries solved. They were normally supernatural events and monsters that turned out to be normal people trying to gain things.

            They normally road around the country, talking to people and solving mysteries. The six of them were longtime friends, especially Geoff and Gavin. Geoff had been Gavin’s first friend and talking dog long before they met the others. Jack and Ryan knew Ray who knew Michael who had a crush on Gavin. Their childhoods were interesting and sometimes a mess.

            Ryan wrapped his arm around Ray as they entered the house, Jack and Michael behind them with Gavin and Geoff trembling far behind them. “Alright, we should split up.” Ryan said, looking around the massive lobby. A rusting chandler hung over their heads, two stair wells leading up the walls to two different doors with another door between the stair wells on the first floor.

            “Do you know what happens when we split up? Nothing good!” Geoff growled, quivering next to Gavin.

            “We’re not doing it!” Gavin huffed, folding his arms. “No way!”

            “I think there’s a kitchen through this bottom door.” Ray said absently.

            “I call the sandwiches!” Gavin said, racing Geoff for the door.

            Michael rolled his eyes and Jack smiled as Ray and Ryan laughed. Michael and Jack chose the left door on the second floor while Ray and Ryan went through the right.

            They all wandered the house, searching for anything suspicious. “I think they lied about the kitchen.” Geoff grumbled, walking backwards.

            “You think?” Gavin asked honestly, shaking horrible.

            “Gavin’s probably shitting himself.” Michael mumbled, looking at a dusty lamp.

            “You have it so bad.” Jack snorted, shaking his head. He laughed when Michael pouted at him.

            “So it’s a ghost, right?” Ray said, looking through the drawers on the desk.

            “Apparently.” Ryan said, pressing his hands against the walls to check for trap doors. “They wanted to remake the place and make it a tourist trap.”

            “Wouldn’t they want the ghost then?” Ray said, frowning at the papers in his hands.

            “Not when it’s preventing them from working.” Ryan sighed, walking over to Ray. “Find anything?”

            “Some guy died a few years before this place closed.” Ray said, showing Ryan a newspaper clipping that had been shoved between old bills.

            “Whoever is acting as the ghost is probably using this.” Ryan said, reading over the paper, wrapping his arm around Ray.

            “Shouldn’t be hard to catch him then.” Ray said, smiling and leaning into Ryan’s side. “Should we start the trap now or later?”

            “Now’s probably good. He probably already found Geoff and Gavin.” Ryan said, snickering when two high pitched screams echoed through the house.

            “Right on time.” Ray snorted, pecking Ryan on the lips before leaving the office. “When do you think they’ll find Michael and Jack?”

            Ryan followed Ray out of the room, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Right, about, now.”

            “GAVIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Michael roared just as Ryan finished speaking.

            Ray and Ryan snorted and laughed, shaking their heads. They waited for their friends and the so-called ghost to reach them. In a blur, they rushed past, ghost and all.

            Ray sighed and shook his head. “Come on, I’ve got a good idea.” He said, pulling Ryan along. “Where do you think those idiots will end up?”  
            “Probably the main room.” Ryan said, following behind Ray. “What’s the plan?”

            “You’ll see.” Ray smirked back at Ryan before jogging down the hall. As Ryan had predicted, the others lead the ghost into the main room, running in circles to avoid each other. Ryan watched them for a long moment with an amused smile. He and Ray were still on the second floor. Ray was untying the rope holding up the chandler.

            “Okay, fuck this.” Ray huffed, holding his hand out to Ryan. “Knife me.”

            Ryan snorted and handed Ray a pocket knife. “Why am I your first option for that?”

            “Because you always have a knife.” Ray said, flipping the blade open. “Don’t even deny it, you have like, ten on you.”

            “Only three.” Ryan huffed, smiling fondly at Ray as he sawed at the rope. “You’ve got to time this.”

            “I’m awesome at these side games.” Ray said, looking between the rope and the others running around. “In three, two, one!”

            The rope snapped and the chandler vibrated and fell. Just as Michael, Jack, Gavin, and Geoff passed under the chandler, the ghost paused looking up at the falling rings of metal. The smallest ring fell perfectly on the ghost’s head, trapping his arms to his sides.

            “HEY!” The ghost gasped, struggling.

            “Unmask him!” Ray called from the second floor, smiling at the others who were glaring at them.

            “I’ve got it.” Michael huffed, carefully walking over the shattered glass. He reached over and pulled the ghost’s mask off. Red hair floated out of a loose bun and a familiar face pouted at them.

            “Lindsey?” Michael said with wide eyes.

            “Cats live here!” Lindsey huffed, shooting a glare at Ray and Ryan. “The construction would have chased them out.”

            “What’s this, the fourth time?” Ray snorted, leaning into Ryan’s side.

            “The sixth.” Ryan said, giving Lindsey a small wave.


	21. October 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombies have taken over the world, but there were still times for fond memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan watched Ray and James climb into the building. They were careful about the glass, guns drawn and at the ready. James had his bow while Ray had his knife and silenced pistol. Ryan had his shot gun in hand and knives at the ready just in case everything went to shit.

            He smiled when James waved him into the building, Ray carefully moving around shelves. Ryan hoisted himself over the concrete wall and slipped past the glass without a scratch.

            “We’re clear.” Ray said, standing up right and holstering both his gun and knife.

            “What is this place?” James said, looking around as Ryan slipped his shot gun into the side pockets of his backpack.

            Ryan glanced around, eyes going wide. He looked at Ray who shared his childish smile. “It’s a mother fucking Halloween shop!” Ray laughed, instantly darting down an aisle.

            “Halloween shop?” James said, looking back at Ryan who was eyeing the masks at the back of the store. “What’s Halloween?”

            “It’s an old holiday.” Ryan said, smiling down at their more-or-less adopted son. The boy was almost fifteen, they found him running from zombies nearly three years ago. The three of them had been traveling together since. “People would dress up and go door to door for candy.”

            “What? That’s weird.” James scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.

            “You haven’t lived!” Ray groaned, from somewhere in the store.

            “It’s alright James, when you were born, all of this was a long forgotten memory.” Ryan said, ruffling James’ blond hair. “It was fun when we were younger though.”         

            “Rye always had to be the scariest monster.” Ray said, appearing behind James in a hockey mask. James jumped and then pouted at Ray.

            “Why are you wearing a hockey mask? Why is everything kind of creepy in here?” James huffed as Ray laughed.

            Ryan rolled his eyes at Ray and walked over, pulling the mask up to kiss Ray’s nose. James snorted at them, but smile, laughing when Ray grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store.

            “Well.” Ryan said, following after them and glancing at the masks. “It was originally a holiday call All Hollow’s eve. People thought that the fall solstice was when the spirits of the dead were the strongest, or other reasons. They would carve faces into gourds, mainly pumpkins, to scare the spirits away.”

            “It turned into people just dressing up as monsters or characters and going door to door for candy. They still carved pumpkins though.” Ray said, searching the main wall of prompts.

            “That sounds weird.” James said, grabbing the plastic machete that had blood painted on. “You can’t even kill anything with this.”

            “The point was fun.” Ryan said, ruffling James’s head. “And to scare people.”

            “Rye was the best at that.” Ray said, tossing a black mask at Ryan. “Remember that?”

            Ryan frowned down at the mask then smiled. “Oh yeah, that one year I went as my GTA character and everyone was afraid that I lost it.”

            “What’s GTA?” James said as Ray laughed.

            “Uh, James!” Ray groaned, scooping James up in a hug. “I forget that we weren’t born in the same world sometimes. What did you even do for fun?”

            James laughed and held onto Ray, relatively amazed that Ray could even pick him up. “Killed zombies?”

            “That’s my boy.” Ryan laughed, stuffing the mask into his back pocket before kissing both Ray’s and James’ temples.

            “You guys are gross.” James laughed, hugging them around the necks.

            Ray and Ryan shared smiles over James’ head before setting him down and exploring the shop. They discovered many costumes and characters from before zombies took over the world. Ray and Ryan told stories and explained who characters were.

            They froze when a few moans and groans reached their ears. They dropped what they had and left the store to enter the rest of the mall complex. By the time they returned home, Ryan realized that he still had the skull mask in his back pocket.

            He smiled at the mask and put it on James. “There, you’ve got to carry on the tradition.”

            “What tradition?” James laughed, pushing the too-big mask up.

            “Being the best bad ass around.” Ray laughed, one arm hugging James’.


	22. October 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were separated at death, but maybe their new living friends could help them reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (and then cute ghost things)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            1940: Ryan listened to bullets whiz over his head and bombs shake the ground. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a paper rose that was a little worse for wear. The petals were torn and wrinkled, the red coloring fading. The paper stem was short and stiff.

            Smiling, he ran his fingers over the petals and remembered a soft smile and warm brown eyes. He remembered home where everything was warm and safe. He cringed as a bomb dropped close to him, showering him in dirt and blood.

            Ryan closed his eyes and could almost see home, smell and flowers and moist ground. Could almost feel arms wrap around his waist and a warm body press into his chest. Shouting made him snap his eyes open. He looked at his fellow soldiers then back at his rose.

            Taking a deep breath, he put the rose behind his ear and ran, following the others to some place safer.

            Four years later, back at home, there’s a young man standing in their door way. Tears were streaking down his cheeks and pattering onto the official paper. He was staring unseeing at the paper, lips twitching up in pain.

            “Guess I don’t have to worry about telling you know.” Ray rasped, the letter crinkling in his hands. “I’ll see you soon, Rye.”

            Two months later, Ray was admitted to the hospital, coughing up blood and going in and out of consciousness. A month after that, their house was emptied and sold. They’d never need it again anyway.

 

            2000 England: Gavin sniffed, whipping his eyes with his sleeves. He was curled up under the slide of the playground at his school. The other kids had already gone back inside. He wanted to be left behind, he was tired of being bullied for his big nose and weird words.

            “You’re never going to learn anything this way.” A voice said, a tall man in a military jacket, pants, and boots appeared next to Gavin, a red rose permanently tucked behind his ear.

            “I don’t wanna go back.” Gavin huffed, folding his small arms. “They’re mean to me.”

            “I told you.” The man said softly, cold fingers ruffling messy hair. “I can make sure they never bother you again.”

            Gavin wiped away another tear and looked up at the man. “You’d do that for me Rye-bread?” He whispered.

            Ryan tried not to cringe at the name. “Of course Gavin. I’m here to keep you safe, remember?”

            “Cause you’re my guardian angel!” Gavin giggled, jumping to his feet and grabbing Ryan’s hand. He started dragging him back to the school building.

            “Right.” Ryan said, floating after Gavin with a fond smile. One little lie wasn’t going to kill him. If he knew that Ryan was actually a ghost of a dead soldier, he’d probably be terrified of him.

 

            2000 USA: Michael glared at the older boys surrounding him. They were always so mean, just because they were older. Well, they never bothered Michael directly, but this time they were picking on one of his friends. There was no way he was going to let that slide.

            “Look at this squirt!” One of the older boys laughed, smiling cruelly down at Michael. “He thinks he can take us!”

            “What an asshole.” A voice snorted behind Michael. A short man stood behind the boy, glasses resting lightly on his nose and his arms were crossed. He floated about an inch from the ground.

            “I can take ‘em!” Michael snapped, raising his fists.

            “Of course you can.” Ray smiled, leaning down and patting Michael’s fists as the older boys started mocking him. “But let me deal with them, okay? Your mom will kill you if you get into another fight.”

            Michael pouted, forcefully crossed his arms. “Fine.” He huffed, looking away as Ray chuckled and patted his head.

            Ray came to float in front of Michael, mimicking cracking his fingers although he couldn’t anymore. “Alright assholes.” He said, smirking when the older boys jumped and looked around, searching for his voice. “Time you learned.”

            Michael cheered after he sent the boys running with floating rocks and terrifying noises. A few of them saw him, others didn’t. Either way, they were all scared and confused. Ray laughed and leaned back, just floating off of the ground and drifting over to Michael.

            “How was that?” Ray said, smiling at Michael.

            “Awesome!” Michael cheered, hugging Ray before running off to find his friend who had run off when he came over.

            Ray chuckled and floated after Michael. He had been so weak in life, it was nice to be strong for a change.

 

            2015: Ryan smiled as Gavin bounced up and down. They were at the biggest Halloween party on the campus. Gavin had been invited by a few other people and he had already talked to them, but now he was just scoping the place out for dates.

            “She’s pretty!” Gavin said, pointing to a girl in modest clothes and a bright smile. “And so is he!” Now he was looking at a tall boy with muscle and a douchebag smile.

            “I’ll never understand you.” Ryan shook his head, folding his arms. Gavin wanted to go to college in America and they weren’t far from where he and Ray used to live. He wondered if they could find him, Gavin had been searching around.

            Gavin laughed and continued looking around. The party was costume optional. Most of the party goers had gone with themed jackets of normal, everyday outfits. A few went the extra mile and bought masks. However, the main attraction was the alcohol.

            On the other side of the party, Ray hovered around Michael who was talking to a few of his classmates. He hated parties and was bored out of his mind. As soon as Michael got a beer in his hand, he had lost him.

            Sighing, Ray floated upside down and lazily looked around the crowd. There were plenty of people, but none of them could see Ray, much less talk to him. They weren’t the ones he wanted anyway.

            Michael shivered when Ray’s pain dripped off of him in heavy waves. He excused himself and found a nice corner to hide in. “Hey asshole.” Michael hissed, glaring at Ray. “What is it this time?”

            “Sorry.” Ray smiled sheepishly at Michael as the boy pulled a phone from his pocket to look like he was taking a call. “I was thinking about Ryan again.”

            Michael winced at the next wave of pained energy that hit him. “I know you miss him and shit, but try not to? I feel when you’re all emotional, remember?”

            “I know.” Ray sighed, hugging Michael tightly for only a moment. “Sorry, want to walk around?”

            “Yeah, yeah.” Michael smiled, putting his phone away and wondering into the party, weaving through people.

            At the same time Michael decided to head for the drinks and food, Gavin was scurrying over, his stomach growling at him. He hadn’t had anything other than roman in three days. At the same exact moment, they arrived at the snack table.

            They ignored each other, but their dead companions couldn’t ignore it. “Ray?!” Ryan gasped, hand subconsciously going up to the rose in his hair.

            “Ryan!” Ray laughed loudly, crashing into Ryan.

            Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Ray and pressed his face into his shoulder. Sheer joy poured off of them in huge amounts, making their living friends jump. Michael and Gavin looked at each other in confusion, then at Ray and Ryan who refused to let go of each other.

            “Wot!” Gavin squawked, looking between Michael and the ghosts.

            “I don’t fucking know.” Michael snapped, studying the ghosts before grabbing Gavin’s arm and dragging him up the house stairs and into a quiet room.

            Gavin went begrudgingly, a little afraid of what the scowling boy would do if he resisted. Once the door closed, Michael let him go and rounded on the ghosts. “Alright, what the fu-OH! What the fuck?!”

            Gavin looked at the ghosts and turned bright red. “They’re kissing!” He gasped, smiling goofily.

            Ray and Ryan were too wrapped up in each other to notice Michael of Gavin. Ray’s arms were tight around Ryan’s shoulders, fingers tangled in his hair, unable to disturb the rose. Ryan’s arms were locked tightly around Ray’s waist. They were pressed impossibly close, kissing passionately.

            Michael scowled and looked away, shaking his head. He looked at Gavin and frowned. “Who the fuck are you?”

            Gavin jumped then smiled at Michael, thrusting his hand out. “I’m Gavin!” He said cheerfully. “I just transferred here from Britain.”

            “Michael, you sure it wasn’t Australia or something?” Michael snorted, taking Gavin’s hand. He laughed when Gavin pouted at him. “Sorry, sorry.”

            Gavin huffed then smiled. “So you know Ray?”

            “Yeah, your ghost’s Ryan then?” Michael said, nodding.

            Gavin nodded and looked back at the ghosts, sighing fondly when they were still kissing, having no need for air. “I’m so glad they found each other again!”

            “Guess that means we’re going to be spending a shit ton of time together.” Michael sighed, folding his arms. He would do anything to pay Ray back for everything he had done for him throughout the years. Even if that meant dealing with some British idiot.

            “That’ll be top Micoo!” Gavin gasped, smiling at Michael. “I haven’t made too many friends yet.”

            “What the- what the fuck did you just say?” Michael scowled, raising an eyebrow at Gavin.

            “What, top?” Gavin frowned, tilting his head to the side. “It means awesome.”

            “What, no, well. Yeah, but that’s not what I meant!” Michael snapped, trying to gather himself. “What did you call me?”

            “Micoo? You’re name?” Gavin said with an amused smile. He knew exactly what he was doing.

            “It’s not Micoo you idiot.” Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s Michael.”

            “That’s what I said.” Gavin smirked. “Micoo.”

            Ray and Ryan chuckled quietly as Michael raged at Gavin who squawked and laughed. They had realized they were there moments ago. “They’ll get along fine.” Ryan sighed, kissing Ray’s temple. “I’ve missed you, my rose.”

            “I missed you too, Rye.” Ray sighed, resting his head on Ryan’s chest. “Welcome home.”

            Ryan laughed lightly and rested his cheek on top of Ray’s head. Michael and Gavin continued to squabble behind them, enjoying themselves. For the first time since the outbreak of World War Two, life was good for them.


	23. October 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spookie Scary AU How Ray and Ryan found Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Why are we out here?” Ray groaned, shoving his dead DS into his pocket. His ears were dropping and his tail dragged against the ground.

            “I need some herbs.” Ryan chuckled, petting Ray’s head. Despite the glare he got, Ray’s tail started to wag.

            “You have a garden for that, don’t you?” Ray said, following Ryan’s hand as he pulled it away.

            “Not for these.” Ryan said, searching the ground. They had left the others back at the lab, both Ray and Ryan needed a break from the three of them.

            Ray huffed, but smiled softly. He followed Ryan through the forest around the lab. They talked about random things, sharing smiles and bumping against each other. Ray rubbed his head against Ryan’s chin and shoulder, tail smacking against him.

            Ryan laughed and focused on the plants, putting different species in glass jars. He jumped when Ray started to growl. His boyfriend shifted into his wolf form quickly, clothes bursting to shreds. He curled around Ryan protectively, growling at the brush ahead of them.

            “What is it?” Ryan said, putting his jars into the saddle bag he had. Ray’s head came up to Ryan’s.

            “Something big.” Ray snarled, baring his teeth. His claws dug into the ground, fur standing on end.

            Ryan tensed when the bushes rustled, laughing when a small squirrel darted out of the bush. He smiled and looked at Ray, frowning when the werewolf didn’t calm. Ray snapped his jaw at the bush as they began rustling again.

            Ryan gasped and backed away as a massive squirrel emerged from the woods. Its huge pink nose sniffed at the air, mirror like black eyes focusing on them. Ray barked at the squirrel, glaring at it as it shook the ground with a squeak. It scurried into the woods.

            “What the hell?” Ryan breathed, running his hand through his hair.

            Ray sniffed at the air, still tense. “It smells like a lab.” He wrinkled his nose.

            Ryan frowned and looked off in the direction that the squirrel ran. “I have a bad feeling about that.”

            “So do I.” Ray puffed, turning and rubbing his head against Ryan. “You’re going to make us go investigate, aren’t you?”

            “I think we have to.” Ryan smiled at Ray, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ray sighed, hooking his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

            “Alright, let’s go.” Ray said, pulling away and heading into the woods.

            Ryan followed him, one hand on Ray’s side. As the got deeper into the woods, the more strange the animals became. Some were strange sizes while others were mutants.

            Eventually they found a small white building in a clearing. The metal door was dented, strange creatures pounding on it. Ray snarled at them and snapped at them with his razor sharp teeth.

            The creatures screeched and fled into the woods. Ryan frowned and rubbed Ray’s head between his ears. They glanced at each other before looking at the building. Ray ran at the door twice before the hinges gave and he stumbled into the lab.

            Inside were cages filled with mutated and hideous creatures. Countertops held beakers of strange fluids while a bookcase held organs and severed heads. “What the fuck?” Ray said, looking around confused.

            Ryan frowned as he looked at all of the creatures. Most were shivering and whining in pain. It made him a bit sad. He might be a mad scientist, but at least he had a heart.

            “You can’t be here!”

            Ray instantly growled at the creature covered in seaweed, eye glowing behind the mess. Sulfur and the distinct smell of a bog floated from the cage. Ryan frowned and cautiously approached the cage. “Where is here?”  
            “You need to leave!” The swamp monster hissed, looking nervously at the stairs at the back of the building. “Now!”    

            “Ryan.” Ray said softly, looking around nervously. “I don’t like it here.”

            Ryan frowned and looked from the swamp man to the creatures in the cages. He scowled and reached into his bag. He pulled out a strange looking gun and smirked.

            “Oh no.” Ray groaned, shaking his head.

            “What’s going on?” The swamp man said nervously, looking between Ryan and Ray.

            “Don’t move.” Ray said, sitting down.

            Ryan cackled manically for a moment before turning the gun on, a ray shooting out of the pointed end. As he spun slowly, the light from the gun running over everything, the device beeped with two different tones. The last place Ryan pointed the gun was above them.

            Still facing the ceiling, Ryan pressed a button on the gun. The swamp man jumped when the cages, a few of the more violent creatures, and nearly the entire building disintegrated around them, a charred skeleton falling from where the second floor was.

            “What the fuck was that?!” The swamp man gasped, leaning away from the creatures that were running for their freedom.

            “Death Ray.” Ryan said proudly, petting the device before putting it away.

            Ray huffed a laugh and stood, walking over to Ryan and rubbing their heads together. “God job, can we go home now?”

            Ryan laughed and hugged Ray’s neck, smiling into brown fur. They looked at the swamp monster as he coughed. “Uh, so. What should I do?”

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other before smiling. “You can come with us.” Ryan said, holding his hand out to the creature. “We have a few other creatures staying with us.”

            “Really?” The creature said, staring at Ryan’s hand hesitantly before taking his hand and shaking it.

            “Of course.” Ryan said, nodding. He smiled at the creature before nodding toward Ray. “That’s Ray, he normally doesn’t look this. I’m Ryan.”

            “I’m a werewolf.” Ray clarified, nuzzling Ryan’s hair.

            “I’m Jack.” The creature chuckled, a smile hiding behind seaweed. “I’m a swamp monster.”

            “You’ll fit right in.” Ryan nodded, waving for Jack to follow them.


	24. October 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear rules tiny villages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “You look happy.” A smooth voice said, a tall man with soft blond hair and bright blue eyes coming to stand next to Ray.

            Ray jumped then smiled up at the older man. He pulled one of the loss roses from his bush. He worked as a gardener for most of the village, tending to the plants and herb gardens. “The flowers look more beautiful than normal.” The man continued, smiling at Ray then at the roses he was tending. The petals were bright and the stems were strong.

            Ray held back a blush, cutting the thorns off of the stem before reaching over and tucking the rose into Ryan’s breast pocket. “Thank you.” He said sheepishly when Ryan looked down at the flower with a bright smile.

            Ryan chuckled and squeezed Ray’s shoulder, fingers lingering for a moment before his hands were clasped behind him again. “Are you doing anything this evening?” Ryan said, glancing at the people walking along the main street of the small village behind them.

            “Diner again?” Ray said, bumping their hips together. “People are going to start asking Rye.”

            “Let them.” Ryan shrugged, biting his lip for a moment before wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist. They shared soft smiles for a moment before Ryan tensed and scowled. “Ah, I forget. We can’t have dinner tonight, but tomorrow for sure, my rose.”

            Ray frowned then smiled at Ryan. “That’s alright.” He said, risking a glance behind them. The others of the village were already ignoring them, turning their noses up. Looking back at Ryan he sighed at the guilty look on the older man’s face. He leaned up and quickly pecked Ryan on the lips before looking back at the roses.

            Ryan tensed then relaxed with a calming laugh. He squeezed him gently, talking quietly while Ray worked. They both tensed and frowned when the village crier reminded people that it was the night of the full moon. They glanced at each other before looking away from the town that was growing nervous.

            “It’s so terrifying.” One of the women said as she and her friend passed.

            “I heard the mayor wanted to do something tonight.” The other women whispered. “Maybe we’ll finally kill that monster.”

            Ray glanced at Ryan then pretended he didn’t notice the older man’s nerves. Ryan thought he didn’t know, but it was easy to spot. However, he didn’t say anything. Ryan didn’t want him to know yet so he would wait until the older man was ready.

            As the sun began to touch the horizon, Ryan took his leave with an apologetic kiss to Ray’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, my rose.”

            “See you, Rye.” Ray smiled, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pecking him on the lips again before letting him go.

            Ryan chuckled, dazed, before heading toward the path that lead into the woods. The older man lived in a small cottage outside of the village, quite a ways from the road leading into the town.

            Ray sighed and shook his head, turning to head home. However, the mayor and his weasel of an assistant were behind him.

            “Ray!” The mayor said with a crooked smile. “It’s about time you did something useful for the village.”

            Before Ray could reply, something heavy and hard was slammed into the back of his head. The assistant caught him as he dropped, the world spotting black. He just managed to mumble curses at them before passing out.

           

            Ryan tried to hold himself together, leaning against the door of his home. “Come on.” He snarled, eyes already bright yellow. “Just a bit further.”

            He reached for the handle and gasped when he realized that his hand was covered in brown fur and his nails were getting longer and black. He wailed in pain, holding his head, as his skin stretched and his bones grew.

            His clothes stretched and ripped as he dropped to his knees. His hands turned to paws as he held onto the ground. His ears shifted and grew, moving up his head. His teeth sharpened as his nose and jaw turned into a long mussel.

            His pained howl reached the village where Ray was just waking up. His hands were tied behind him to a tall wooden pole that was in front of the city hall. He blinked a few times, frowning when he couldn’t free his hands. The world was blurry as he looked around confused.

            “It is coming!” The mayor shouted behind him. He twisted to look back at the town hall. “Hopefully sacrificing you will teach its master a lesson.”

            Ray winced as the slam of the town hall doors thumped painfully against his skull. Did they seriously think that Ryan was controlling the wolf? Well, they were kind of close.

            Ray sighed and turned back around, closing his eyes. He heard the howl and snarl of the beast, the sound of its paws ripping up earth as it ran toward the village. It had hurt villagers before, eaten a few and such, but Ray doubt that that was within its control.

            A few moments later, bright yellow eyes glowed at the opening of the village. Ray held his breath as the beast stalked into the town, eyes focused on him. He pulled at the ropes around his wrist again, but couldn’t free himself.

            The massive wolf was almost the same height as the second story of the houses. Its maw was massive, snapping sharp teeth as it smelled the air. It approached Ray slowly, baring its teeth and growling.

            “Oh fuck.” Ray breathed as the beast loomed toward him. It lowered its head to be even with him, sniffing him. Recognition shot through yellow and the beast snarled, glaring behind Ray.

            The beast stood tall again, eyes on the town hall. “Shit, no!” Ray said, struggling to stand. The wolf snarled down at him, yellow eyes watching him curiously. “Ryan!”

            The beast froze, its entire body tensing and rippling. It whined and backed away, shrinking slightly. Yellow eyes flashed to blue, tail between its legs, ears laid back. “Ryan?” Ray breathed in confusion. The beast whimpered and shot back off into the woods.

            Ray blinked and frowned worriedly as the town hall doors burst open. “Ha! I told you it would work!” The assistant cheered, running over and sneering down at Ray. “This is the beast’s weakness.”

            Ray glared up at them. “Let me go assholes!” He snapped, struggling against his bonds.

 

            Ryan ran into town the next morning, shaking in pain. He heard the people whispered about him and Ray, but not for the normal reasons. He breathed hard, looking around for Ray.

            “They put him in the jail?” One man said.

            “Good riddance. I hope they kill that thing.” The women huffed.

            Ryan grit his teeth and ran for the wooden jail. He burst past the young boys with too big guns, teeth bared and eyes threatening to turn yellow.

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped, jumping up from where he was sitting on the floor.

            “About time you joined us Haywood.” The mayor said with a smirk, the keys dangling off of his fingers. “We need to have a talk.”

            “Let him go.” Ryan snarled, glaring at the mayor. “If you do, you won’t have to worry about the beast anymore.”

            The mayor considered Ryan’s words for a moment, spinning the keys. “I’d rather kill it.” He smirked. “You’ll get your flower back when you hand us the creature on a silver platter.”

            Ryan’s chest heaved and his hands shook. Ray rolled his eyes and sighed. “You just fucked yourself over.” He told the mayor, stepping back from the bars.

            The mayor frowned at him before turning at the sound of ripping clothes. He met, face to snout, with a growing wolf. However, the eyes were majority blue with fleck of yellow instead of completely yellow.

            “You’re the beast!” He gasped, backing away and dropping the keys.

            “No shit.” Ray snorted, kneeling and grabbing the keys through the bars as Ryan continued to grow.

            The mayor shook and bolted from the building, Ryan snapping his jaws after him. Ray sighed as Ryan tore down the wall chasing after the mayor. He freed himself and ran through the carnage.

            He followed the screams and fleeing villagers to the town hall where blood pained the doors, Ryan’s mussel soaked in blood, bones crushing in his mouth. Ray sighed and walked over to Ryan, holding his arms up to the wolf.

            Ryan looked at him and whined, lowering his head and letting Ray hug his head. “It’s okay.” Ray smiled, ignoring the blood getting on him. “He was an asshole anyway. He’ll probably give you a stomach ache.” 

            Ryan yipped and pressed closer to Ray. The younger man laughed when Ryan raised his head with Ray still holding on. He climbed onto Ryan’s back and held on as the wolf ran into the woods.

            Back on the ground in front of a small cottage, Ray turned and smiled up at the wolf. “Ryan.” He said sweetly, watching as the wolf shrank slowly. Ryan covered himself up as he stood sheepishly in front of Ray, human again.

            “You knew.” Ryan sighed, opening the cottage door and grabbing the blanket always waiting for him when he returned.

            “It’s not hard to guess.” Ray chuckled, closing the door. “What happened though?”

            “When someone who loves the wolf calls their name, they turn human again.” Ryan said, searching around for some clothes. “I’m sorry, Ray.”

            Ray smiled and walked over to Ryan, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s alright Rye.” He said softly, smiling when Ryan turned and hugged him back. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

            Ryan laughed lightly and kissed Ray’s head before tilting his head up by his chin and kissing him. Ray happily kissed back, trying not to laugh too hard when Ryan’s blanket fell away and he broke the kiss scrambling for it.


	25. October 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wasn't the witch, but it definitely seemed like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ray swallowed hard, smiling nervously at the angry crowd around him. “So, uh. Now what?” He said, trying to stay as still as possible in the pile of ash that was meant to be his funeral pyre.

            The village people all glanced at each other, pitchforks, scythes, and torches in tight grips. Never had a witch survived a burning. They always turned to a pile of burnt bones on the ground when the fires died and the ambers cooled.

            Ray chuckled awkwardly, trying to brush the ash off of his hands. He didn’t have a single burn, not even a scratch. Even his clothes weren’t burnt or torn. “I can just, go.” He said cautiously, wincing when a pitchfork was shoved near his face.

            “You’re not going anywhere, witch.” The farmer said, eyes narrowed. “You will die.”

            “I don’t think you’re getting this.” Ray sighed, leaning away from the sharp metal. “If burning me didn’t work, what will? I’m not a witch, I just can’t die.”

            Well, they tried everything. Knives broken when they tried to cut his stomach to let a starving rat feed on his flesh. He floated in the water, even with weights tied to his feet. Rocks slipped off of him when they tried to crush him under boulders. The iron maiden the black smith put together in two days had its nails bent.

            Ray sighed as he sat in the jail cell. Now they were trying to starve him, but he always felt full the instant he thought he was hungry. He felt better than ever.

            He looked up when the door to the jail opened and the mayor walked into the small building. “We have a professional coming.” He huffed, glaring at Ray. “He’ll be able to do away with you.”

            “Oh yay.” Ray said in monotone. “Good luck with that.”

            The mayor scowled and stormed out of the building. Ray sighed after him, leaning his head back against the damp walls. The roof was leaking and cold wind slipped into the cell from under the flooring. Rubbing his face, Ray tried to go to his happy place.

            The next day, the mayor returned, a tall man with blond hair and striking blue eyes following him. “This is him.” The mayor huffed, glaring at Ray. “Won’t die no matter what we did, I don’t know what kind of spell he did.”

            “I didn’t perform the spell!” Ray snapped, glaring at the mayor, hugging himself. It had gotten colder in the night. “The fucking asshole who lives out in the middle of the woods is the witch!”

            The man studied Ray for a moment before snatching the keys from the mayor’s waist and unlocking the cell. “What are you doing?!” The mayor gasped, broken from the glaring match he was having with Ray.

            “Think you could show me where this house is?” The man asked Ray, offering him his hand.

            Ray blinked at the hand for a moment before taking it and letting the man pull him to his feet and out of the cell. “I’d love to.” He said, shooting the mayor another glare.

            “I’m Ryan, I’m a hunter.” The man said, bowing slightly to Ray. “I know what a witch looks like, and you’re most certainly a victim.”

            “Thank you.” Ray sighed, smiling at the man. “I’m Ray.”

            The mayor opened and closed his mouth a few times before throwing his arms up. “As long as _a_ witch is dead by the end of today, I don’t care.” He snapped at them before leaving.

            Ray and Ryan watched the mayor leave, Ryan shaking his head while Ray glared at his back. “Fucking asshole.” Ray huffed, crossing his arms.

            “How long have you been in there?” Ryan said, looking Ray over with worried eyes.

            “About three weeks, I think?” Ray frowned, trying to count the days in his head.

            “Wait, what?” Ryan’s eyes went wide. “They said they weren’t feeding you.”

            “Every time I thought about being hungry I would feel full.” Ray shrugged, shivering and hugging himself again. His clothes were a bit damp. “I really can’t die.”

            “Strange.” Ryan frowned, biting his lip. “Why would the witch want to keep you alive?”

            “Geoff? Oh, I helped him out once and he told me he’d give me a gift.” Ray sighed, stretching his back. The jail had been horribly small. He couldn’t stand upright in it. “The next morning I woke up feeling great. Then, when I went to work with the black smith, he dropped the molten lava on my foot and it did nothing.”

            Ryan blinked in surprise, looking at Ray’s foot in shock. His clothes by now were horribly tattered and his shoes were starting to fall apart. They were pretty bad before and he hadn’t had a chance to get them fixed. “That’s amazing.”

            “Yeah, fucking fantastic.” Ray snorted, rubbing his arms. “Now everyone thinks _I’m_ the witch.”

            Ryan frowned and studied Ray for a moment. He smiled softly and pulled his heavy trench coat off and dropped it on Ray’s shoulder. “Well, let’s see what we can do about this Geoff person.” He said, offering Ray his arm.

            Ray blushed, but happily pulled the jacket tighter around himself. He laughed lightly as he took Ryan’s arm, the jacket was massive on him, the sleeves far too long. The tips of his fingers just poked out from the black fabric.

            “Thank you.” Ray said as Ryan pulled him from the building and through town. They got nervous and angry looks, but no one said anything. “So, you’re a hunter?”

            Ryan nodded, glancing around them. “My entire family is.” He said, frowning confused.

            “This way.” Ray chuckled, pulling Ryan toward the path in the woods. “That’s kind of awesome, how does it work?”

            “Well, each of us have our own weapons.” Ryan said, smiling thankfully at Ray. “I use knives, mainly. They’re specially poisoned. That’s the only way to kill a witch. They’re harmless to normal people.”

            “Huh.” Ray frowned, eyes on the path. “Could they hurt me since I’m under a spell?”

            “No, you’re not the one that preformed the spell. They’d probably bounce off if anything.” Ryan said, squeezing Ray’s hand. “That reminds me, you might want to move to a new town.”

            “Yeah, I gathered.” Ray huffed, smiling tiredly up at Ryan. “I’ll just apprentice for a different black smith.”

            Ryan smiled back before looking around them at the trees. “How close are we to the house?”

            “Not far.” Ray shrugged, following the path with his eyes. “I’d say another few minutes.”

            “Strange, usually the woods start looking strange.” Ryan said, studying the trees they passed.

            “Strange how?” Ray said, looking at the trees now as well. He had never really looked at them before.

            “Oh, they look dead or like they could eat you at any moment. Sometimes both.” Ryan shrugged. “They’re like a warning system, but these trees look normal.”

            “Oh.” Ray frowned, seeing a hazy house shape in the distance. “Well, Geoff’s always been nice. People sometimes see him for medicine.”

            “Ah, that explains it.” Ryan said, shaking his head. “A wiccan is different from a witch.”

            “A wiccan?” Ray said, glancing at Ryan.

            “They’re healers mainly. Good people.” Ryan said, studying the house as it gained color and detail. “It’s rare to find one strong enough to make someone impossible to kill, though.”

            “Oh lucky me.” Ray huffed, letting Ryan’s arm go and walking up to the door. He pounded hard on the wood. “Geoff! It’s me!”

            There was a short pause as Ryan came up beside Ray, raising an amused eyebrow. A moment later, the door opened and a lazy looking man with a mustache and strange markings running up his arms poked his head out the door.

            “Ray? It’s been ages.” Geoff smiled, reaching over and ruffling Ray’s hair. “How’s your gift working for you?”

            “They tried to burn me at the stake!” Ray huffed, glaring at Geoff.

            Geoff tensed and his eyes darkened. “They what?”

            “Excuse me.” Ryan said quickly before Geoff could really get angry. “I wouldn’t worry about that, I’ve cleared Ray’s name for the most part.”

            “Who are you?” Geoff growled, grabbing Ray’s arm and pulling him into the house.

            Ryan frowned and sighed as Ray looked at Geoff in confusion. “I’m a hunter.” Ryan said, folding his arms. “I’m not going to let you or Ray be hurt.”

            Geoff frowned, but relaxed his grip on Ray’s arm. He looked Ryan up and down before turn to Ray. “You okay, kid?”

            “I’m fine.” Ray sighed, hugging the jacket around himself. “I’m indestructible, remember?”

            “Right.” Geoff snickered, smiling at Ray before narrowing his eyes at Ryan. “Well, what’s the plan?”

            Ryan sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. “Well, they’ll want a witch to burn.”

            Geoff and Ray glanced at each other then looked back at Ryan. “Yeah, not happening.” Geoff huffed.

            “Well, yes. I know that.” Ryan snorted. “I was thinking that we just don’t return.”

            “We?” Geoff said, narrowing his eyes again.

            “Ray and I.” Ryan said, nodding toward the younger man. “He can’t stay here.”

            “He’ll stay with me.” Geoff said.

            “I’ll go with Ryan.” Ray snapped, slapping Geoff’s shoulder. “I’m not a little kid anymore.”

            Geoff opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again when Ray gave him a pointed look. He sighed and glared at Ryan. “Alright, fine, but you keep him safe.”

            “You made him indestructible.” Ryan said with an eye roll.

            “Emotionally asshole.” Geoff snapped before turning to Ray and smiling at him. “Take care of yourself, okay kid?”

            “Yeah, yeah. I know.” Ray smiled at Geoff, hugging him before stepping out of the house and pulling Ryan away by his arm. “I’ll write!”

            “You’d better!” Geoff chuckled, waving to them and waiting until they were out of sight before closing his door.

            “You’ve known him for a long time?” Ryan asked as they walked. Neither had anything left in the town. Ray was leading them to the main road.

            “He sort of raised me.” Ray shrugged, glancing around before turning in a different direction. “I’d go into the woods to explore when I was little. When I found Geoff’s house, I kept coming back to talk to him. He’s an asshole, but a good guy.”

            “Seemed like it.” Ryan smiled, completely lost in the woods.

            Ray nodded with a fond smile. “Anyway, where are we heading?”

            “There’s a town not far from here.” Ryan said, spotting a carriage traveling on a road ahead of them. “We’ll get there by night fall.”

            “Okay, great.” Ray said, glancing down at the jacket. “I guess we’ll separate there?”

            “We don’t have to.” Ryan said, looking at Ray and unable to not smile. He was so cute dwarfed by his jacket. “That town already has enough black smiths. I’ll stay with you until you find somewhere.”

            Ray smiled up at Ryan, it was probably the cutest look Ryan had ever seen. “Thank you.” Ray said softly as they stepped onto the road.

            “Of course.” Ryan said, turning to follow the road away from where Ray used to live.

            As they traveled, they passed many towns with black smiths in search of apprentices, but Ray never stayed in any of them and Ryan didn’t want him to. They traveled from place to place, dealing with supernatural events.

            More than once had Ray saved Ryan’s life by being his shield. Nothing could harm Ray, magic or otherwise. Ray wasn’t just a good meat shield, once Ryan taught him how to fight, he was a terrifying fighter. Nothing could knock him down.

            They were some of the best known hunters around. There was never one without the other.  


	26. October 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matilda AU, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Mr. Haywood!”

            Ryan looked up from the papers he was grading and smiled at one of his favorite students, although he wasn’t supposed to have a favorite. The young girl was bouncing on her toes, blue eyes bright and shining.

            “What is it Rosa?” Ryan said, setting the paper down and giving Rosa his full attention.

            “Look at what I can do!” Rosa nearly squealed, eyes focusing on his jar of pencils and pens.

            Ryan raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. He rest his chin on his hand as Rosa wrinkled her forehead in concentration. He chuckled when the girl gasped and smiled brightly at him. “Look!” She said, pointing at the jar.

            Ryan smiled and humored her, turning to look at his jar. His jaw dropped when his nose brushed the painted ceramic. The jar was floating a foot off of his desk. “H-how.” He mumbled, eyes wide. Something about this seemed horribly familiar.

            “I was reading this book about brains.” Rosa said as the jar lowered itself back onto his desk. “It said that we only use a certain portion of our brains, but if we started using the other part, they weren’t sure what would happen!”

            Ryan blinked at the smartest child he had ever seen. She could do calculus in her head and spell words that even he couldn’t, and she was only in the first grade. “That’s amazing.” He laughed, smiling brightly at Rosa. “How did you discover that you could do this?”

            “Dad started yelling at me again.” Rosa said with a small shrug. “It made me mad and I wanted to slam the door in his face and it happened!”

            Ryan tensed and frowned. He knew that Rosa’s home life was horrible. He had gone over once to suggest higher learning classes for Rosa and had been completely written off. Her parents were just cheating idiots. Her father sold fucked up cars while her mother did nothing but spend money. Her brother had to repeat the first grade twice, he had him both times.

            “Rosa.” Ryan said carefully. “I-do you want to come see my husband’s garden?” He said instead. Perhaps Ray would have a better time convincing her than he would. “Do you want to meet him?”

            Rosa gasped, eyes widening. “Yes!” She was bouncing more, giving Ryan a giant smile. “Can you show me your books too?”

            “Of course.” Ryan said softly, smiling at Rosa. “After school.”

            “Okay.” Rosa giggled, running off to join the other kids outside.

            Ryan watched her leave with a heavy smile. He had mentioned reporting Rosa’s parents before, but Rosa had told him not to. Told him that even if they were mean, they were her family.

            Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. He couldn’t help but think that if Rosa was their daughter, she would be happier. Pain twanged in his chest and he groaned. He looked at his picture of Ray that was sitting on his desk and smiled gently. They had a surrogate mother deliver their baby for them, but the poor babe died to a fever a few weeks into them bringing her home.

            Ryan lost some time staring at the picture before focusing on his work. When the final bell rang and all of the other students ran home, Ryan took Rosa’s hand and led her to his home a short walk from the school.

            “I think you’ll like Ray.” Ryan told Rosa, smiling down at the girl. “He has a secret like you.”

            “Like me?” Rosa said, letting the words process before smiling brightly. “He can do what I can?”

            “Yep.” Ryan nodded. He had forgotten about Ray’s ability until earlier in the day. “So did his mother, they think it’s a hereditary trait...” He slowed his words as he said them. Rosa gave him a quizzical look, but Ryan shook his thoughts. There was no way.

            “Are you okay, Mr. Haywood?” Rosa asked, squeezing Ryan’s hand.

            “I’m fine.” Ryan said quickly, smiling down at Rosa. “Don’t worry.”

            Rosa didn’t look like she believed him, but smiled up at him anyway. “Okay!” She said, slightly swinging their arms. Of course she knew just when to act like a child and when to act like an adult.

            Ryan chuckled and lead Rosa into a fenced off yard. Flowers of every kind filled the garden, a tunnel of roses leading up to the front door. Rosa gasped and looked around her wide eyed.

            “They’re so pretty.” Rosa said, letting her fingers ghost over the petals of the roses.

            “Ray works very hard on them.” Ryan nodded, tugging a lose rose free and checking for thrones. He smiled when there wasn’t anyway. “I’m back!” He called into the house when they got in through the door.

            “Oh hey, Rye!” Ray called from the kitchen. Rosa giggled and Ryan smiled as a few books floated from the kitchen to the bookcase in the hallway. “What?” He said when he poked his head from the kitchen.

            “Rose.” Ryan said, walking over and tucking the flower behind Ray’s ear. “This is Rosa, the student I was telling you about.” He gestured to Rosa who stayed awkwardly near the door, smiling sheepishly up at them.

            Ray opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes met Rosa’s and they both froze. Ryan frowned and squeezed Ray’s shoulder, looking between them in confusion. “You’re my real dad!” Rosa gasped, pointing at Ray.

            Ryan jumped and frowned as Ray laughed wetly. “I can’t believe it.” He mumbled before rushing over and picking Rosa up in a tight hug.

            Ryan blinked confused a few times. “What?” He said, coming over to them. They were holding onto each other for dear life. “What are you talking about?”

            “Remember when we took our baby to the hospital?” Ray sniffed, smiling up at Ryan. “How they said the records didn’t match up.”           

            Ryan frowned then the gears started to tick. Was it really possible? Were they in some shitty soap Opera? “She has your power.” He said softly, focusing on Ray again before looking at Rosa.

            Ray laughed and held onto Rosa tighter as the little girl nodded, sniffing as she held her arms out to Ryan as well.

            Ryan puffed a laugh before wrapping his arms around the two of them. “We should have it all tested.”

            “We should sue those ass-people.” Ray nearly choked on his correction.

            “My real parents.” Rosa whispered, clinging to the both of them.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other over Rosa’s head and shared soft smiles. “Rye said that you wanted to see my garden.” Ray said, setting Rosa down and taking her hand. “Want to go look now?”    

            “Yes!” Rosa sniffed, squeezing Ray’s hand.

            “I’ll take care of everything.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s head as he led Rosa to the back door.

            Ray nodded at him before listening to Rosa talk about flowers. Ryan stared at the door for a long moment, even after it was shut. He smiled to himself, heart lighter than it had been in years.


	27. October 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's never seen Ray fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            The heists were supposed to be easy. They were just going to ‘trick or treat’ at a few convenience stores, rob them blind and eat some candy along the way, then Gavin had to run into gang territory.

            The shootout had started out simple. There weren’t that many of them, nothing Ryan couldn’t handle by himself, then every other gang in the city decided to join in. Now they were under heavy fire, all of them but Ryan had some sort of injury.

            However, Ryan didn’t care about any of that. Time was actually moving slowly for him as he watched Ray fall, a bullet went right through his stomach. Ryan was shaking, his eyes glowing as his clay skin melted.

            “Holy fuck!” Geoff gasped, falling away from Ryan as he turned and saw the skeleton man. He started to panic, remembering last year’s Halloween.

            Ryan’s rib cage expanded and contrasted rapidly despite the fact that he didn’t need to breathe or had to the lungs to do so. Green light started to glow from under his feet, the ground cracking, and the light shining through.

            “Ray!” He shouted, bursting from where he was hiding from the rain of metal. As he pushed off of the ground, the cracks raced across the ground with a loud bang and a rumble. The fighting stopped as everyone tried to maintain their balance. A few screamed when they saw Ryan dropping to his knees next to Ray, pulling the young man to him.

            “Rose, rose!” Ryan gasped, cradling Ray to his chest. He placed his bleach finger bones over the gushing blood from Ray’s stomach, slowly turning the white to pink.

            “Rye.” Ray coughed up more blood, the red dripping from his lips. He smiled shakily up at Ryan, teeth stained pink.

            Ryan held Ray tighter. Never had he seen Ray go down. The younger man was always so careful. Black sludge dripped from his eye sockets, normally blue irises glowing. He didn’t notice that his energy was slowly repairing Ray’s wound. He was just filled with a tremendous rage.

            A shot rang out, the bullet rocketing toward Ryan’s skull. His head snapped toward the bullet and it froze in time. “You’re messing with the wrong skeleton.” He snarled, the bullet turning and moving faster than sound back toward the shooter.

            All of the humans watched the man nearly explode on impact, turning to look at Ryan in fear. A few screamed as rotting hands burst from the ground below them and grabbed their ankles.

            “You’ll pay for this!” Ryan roared, his multiple voices echoing painfully in everyone’s minds. The Fake AH Crew watched in horror as each gang member died to their worst nightmare. They were screaming in fear and gurgling blood. Suddenly the events of last Halloween made too much sense.

            When nothing was left of the gangs, Geoff and Jack cautiously approached Ray and Ryan. Ray was sitting up in the fading green light, hugging Ryan’s head to his chest and speaking softly to him. Ryan held Ray as tightly as he could without hurting him.

            “Jesus Christ.” Jack whispered, glancing at Geoff.

            Geoff suppressed a shudder as he walked over to them and placed a hand on Ray’s shoulder.

            Ray smiled sheepishly up at Geoff, running his fingers over Ryan’s skull. “It’ll be okay.” He said, resting his cheek on Ryan’s head. “He’ll be okay.”

            “You’re explaining when we get back.” Geoff sighed, glancing around at the carnage Ryan had created. The cars and some people in the area were nothing but ash. The cracks in the ground went for miles, the green light finally gone.

            “Not much to it.” Ray said, pulling Ryan to stand, the skeleton’s arms still tight around him. “He’s the spirit of Halloween.”

            Geoff and Jack glanced at each other before Geoff groaned and rubbed his temples. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

            Ray laughed lightly, pulling Ryan to walk with him. Michael and Gavin didn’t even speak as they passed, eyes wide and both shaking. Gavin was hiding behind Michael as the shorter man tried to stand his ground.

            “Are you going to be okay, X-Ray?” Gavin said with a shaky voice.

            Ray smiled back at them and nodded. “We’ll be in our private apartment for a while.” He said before they disappeared with a green flash.


	28. October 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't even his fault that he got turned into a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            Ryan grumbled as he walked in the rain. His fur was fucking heavy and his tail was dragging in the mud. Ears pressed against his skull and head low, he hoped nothing decided to crash into him.

            It just had to be his luck, didn’t it? He didn’t know he was talking to a witch! How else was he supposed to treat some old women he let into his home that tried to steal from him? Throw her out that was how, but apparently that meant he needed to be cursed to be a cat.

            Ryan huffed, shivering under his soaked fur. He just wanted to have a nice night in. Instead he was too nice to some random old women knocking on his door. Then, after she had the gull to act like the victim when he threw her out, she turned him into a cat to teach him a lesson. She then took his home and threw him out into the storm.

            A growl rumbled in his chest as his paw slipped in the mud and he almost crashed face first into a puddle. He cursed and yelled as he straightened himself out, but all anyone else would have heard was a series of snarls, hisses, and meows.

            “Fuck this.” Ryan growled, walking again. His only option now was to find another witch and figure out how to ask for their help. He sighed and trudged on, eventually covered in mud and a few leafs.

            He tensed when he heard the sound of hooves pounding into mud. He turned and curled up on himself as the cart shot past him, sending mud and water all over him. He howled after the cart, shaking horribly.

            “I’m not going to fucking make it through the night.” Ryan snarled, watching the cart disappear. He groaned when he heard another horse fast approaching.

            He glared up at the beast, going still and hair raising even through the mud and water, when the horse and it’s wrapped up rider stopped next to him. The man on the horse was covered head to two in a brown cloak that was dragging with water. Bright brown eyes shined from under the hood.

            “Poor little guy.” The man said, swinging his leg over the horse and holding his hand out to Ryan. The horse snorted, pawing the ground.

            Ryan sniffed the man’s hand before rubbing against it, getting some of the mud off of him in the process. “Oh wow.” The man snorted, shaking the mud off before scooping Ryan up. “How long have you been out here?”

            “I don’t fucking know, I can’t tell time as a cat!” Ryan said, although the man just heard a whine and chuckled. Ryan huffed, tensing then relaxing as the man wrapped him up in extra fabric from his cloak. He snuggled into the warm as the man held him to his chest and pulled them onto the horse.

            Ryan woke up next to a fire with his black fur clean and dry. He blinked tiredly at the flames before looking around. The man was laying on top of the bed in the corner of the room on top of the covers. He was only wearing a shirt that was too big for him.

            Ryan smiled and stood, stretching out of instinct. Shaking himself, he padded over to the bed and jumped up next to the man. He had short black hair and a well-cared for beard. His skin was a slightly darker shade than the people in Ryan’s home. His hands were thin and small, legs long and lean.

            Ryan sighed and carefully got onto the man’s thin chest and curled up. Hopefully this man would be able to help him, if not, he might know someone who could.

            When Ryan woke again, the man was picking him up. “Oops, sorry.” He said softly, petting Ryan’s head when he blinked up at him. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

            Ryan actually meowed, scowling to himself at the sound. The man chuckled and carried Ryan around as he got breakfast ready. He set him down to change into day clothes, laughing when Ryan climbed his way to his shoulder when he was done.

            “Hey, hey.” Ryan tried, bumping his head against the man’s. Balancing on his shoulders was easier than he thought it would be. He blames his tail. “Please understand me.”

            “You’re talkative.” The man chuckled, rubbing Ryan’s head behind his ears before scooping porridge into a wooden bowl. “I wonder what I’m going to do with you.”

            “Turn me human!” Ryan groaned, jumping onto the table when the man sat down.

            The man hummed then smiled. “I think I’ll keep you around.” He decided, snapping his fingers. Ryan jumped a mile when two other bowls appeared in front of him, one with a dead rat inside, the other filled with clean water. “I’ve been needing a familiar.”       

            Ryan’s jaw dropped as he stared at the bowls. His growling stomach made him devour the mouse. “Thank fuck.” He mumbled between bites. “You can save me!”

            The man chuckled and started eating himself with a shake of his head. “I’ll start with getting you to talk.” He said, petting Ryan’s head when there was only bloody fur and bones left of the rat.

            “Yes, do that!” Ryan said, leaning into the man’s hand.

            The man laughed and finished eating, grabbing a book from his small book shelve, Ryan riding his shoulder. “Here we go.” The man said, reading over one of the pages. “Get down, this should work.”

            Ryan happily obliged, landing on the ground with a thud. The man smiled at him, pointing at him and mumbling in Latin. Ryan gaged on a strange feeling in his throat, lungs burning for a moment.

            “Holy shit!” Ryan gasped, coughing a few times.

            The man laughed and closed the book, letting it go. It floated back into its spot on the shelf. “You’ll be alright, the pain is only for a bit.”

            “Ryan coughed then tensed. “Wait!” He gasped, looking up at the man with wide eyes. “You’ve got to help me!”

            “Huh? What is it?” The man frowned, kneeling down and holding his hand out to Ryan.

            “I’m not supposed to be a cat!” Ryan growled, hesitantly walking over to the man. “This old hag knocked on my door during the storm so I let her in, and then she stole for me so I kicked her out, so she turned me into a cat and kicked me out of my own house!”

            “What?” The man frowned, rubbing Ryan’s hand before picking him up. “No wonder you feel heavily like magic.”  
            “You’ve got to help me turn back.” Ryan said, unable to keep himself from snuggling into the man’s chest.

            The man frowned then smiled at Ryan, petting his back. “I’ll see what I can do. My names Ray, by the way.”

            Ryan sighed in relief, rubbing his head against Ray’s chin. “I’m Ryan. Thank you so much.”

            Ray smiled and they set to work. Ray tried a few different spells, but none of them were successful. They tried for weeks, searching for anything that would turn Ryan back to being human, potions, spells, reversal spells. Nothing worked.

            Between efforts, when Ray had to regain some energy, they talked about their lives and likes. They shared stories and ideas, talked about the world and generally enjoyed each other’s company. It was quickly agreed that they would be sticking together is Ryan was ever made human again.

            “Fuck it, I don’t know what to do.” Ray groaned, dropping his head onto the table. Ryan sighed and curled up next to Ray’s head, resting his chin on his paws.

            “I guess I have to be a cat forever.” Ryan said softly, offering Ray the best smile he could as a cat. “At least I have you.”  
            Ray frowned and petting Ryan’s head. “Oh no, I’ll get you back to being human.” He said, scooping Ryan up and heading for the door. “We’ll get it from that old hag.”

            “What? But I have no idea how to get there from here!” Ryan said, digging his nails into Ray’s shirt as he climbed onto this shoulders.

            “I know where I picked you up from.” Ray said, going to his small stable and putting his saddle on his horse. “We’ll just back track from there.”

            Ryan sighed a smile, rubbing his head against Ray’s. “Thank you.”

            “Of course.” Ray laughed, pulling himself up into the saddle. “I want to see what you look like.”

            Ryan laughed as they tore down the road. When they got to where Ray had picked Ryan up, they slowly went along the road, taking a few wrong turns and back tracking. Eventually they reached a poor town with a few people meandering through.

            “This is it?” Ray said softly, glancing around with a worried frown.

            “Yep.” Ryan sighed, tail swishing nervously back and forth. “I mean, it wasn’t a nice house, but it was mine.”

            Ray snorted and looked around, following Ryan’s instructions to a small hovel that had purple smoke pouring out from under the door. They shared glances before Ray dropped to the ground.

            Knocking three times, Ray took a step back as the door swung open and the old women scowled at them. “What, what?! What do you want?” She hissed, glaring.

            “I do believe you know this cat.” Ray said, pointing to Ryan who hissed at the women.

            “Turn me back!” Ryan snapped, as the women’s eyes grew with recognition.

            “Not until you’ve learned your lesson.” The women huffed, crossing her arms. “Kicking an old frail women out into the rain.”

            “You were stealing from me!” Ryan snarled, back arching and hair standing on end as his tail grew twice in size.

            “Listen.” Ray snapped, glaring at the women. “You don’t want to mess with me. Turn him back and we’ll leave. You keep the house and everything.”

            “What makes you think you’re so important, boy.” The women sneered, glaring at Ray. “Maybe I should turn you into a toad!”

            “Oh, that was the wrong thing to say.” Ryan snorted, trying to calm down. “Ray here isn’t considered the most powerful wizard of our time for nothing.” 

            “What?” The women said, looking between Ray and Ryan nervously. “That’s not possible.”

            Ray smiled crookedly at the women, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. Instantly, time froze around them and the women began to float into the air, arms and legs trapped stiff. “You’re going to turn him back.” Ray said sweetly, getting into the women’s face. “Or, I was really thinking the walls needed painted a nice new red color.”

            “I’ll turn him back!” The women gasped as Ryan looked at Ray shocked. He didn’t know the younger man had such an evil streak. He was so calm and handsome. He thought he was a rose without thrones, but apparently he had the sharpest thorns.

            Ray moved time again and set the women down. The instant her feet touched dirt, she said the spell quickly, pointing at Ryan. He howled as his body began to shift and grown. Ray calmly set him down, grabbing his cloak from the packs on the horse.

            When Ryan turned human again, his entire body ached and he was completely naked. Ray wrapped him up in the cloak, smiling at him. “Good day, miss.” He told the women before helping Ryan onto the horse and riding home.

            Ryan woke on the bed dressed in Ray’s night shirt and lose fitting pants. He sat up and smiled when Ray looked at him from the table. The younger man jumped up and ran over to Ryan, hugging him tightly.

            “Good to finally see what you look like.” Ray chuckled, pulling away. “You’re fucking hot.”

            Ryan snorted and laughed, pulling Ray closer and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Ray tensed then melted against him, smiling like an idiot when they parted. “That’s for all of the times you kissed me on the head.” Ryan said, pulling Ray to lay next to him. “We should sleep.”

            Ray laughed and snuggled into Ryan’s chest. “Deal.” He said leaning up to kissing Ryan’s cheek before tucking his head under his chin, laughing to himself that Ryan was already asleep.


	29. October 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's always been alone, even when he was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

            “Come on you big scardy-cat.” Geoff said, poking Ryan in the shoulder. He was the smallest of their friend group.

            “I don’t want to go in there alone!” Ryan huffed, folding his arms.

            “I’ll go with you!” Jack said, grabbing Ryan’s hand before gabbing Geoff’s and rushing into the abandoned house. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner they could go trick or treating.

            “Jack!” Geoff squeaked, voice cracking as he clung to Jack’s arm. Ryan looked around nervously, but significantly less afraid. Even Jack was shaking somewhat.

            The house just didn’t feel right. It felt heavy and darker than it should have been. It was impressive that they were still standing, only being ten and nine in age.

            “Who’s there?” A voice echoed off the walls. Geoff squeaked and clung to Jack more. Jack tensed, looking around quickly while Ryan felt a bit calmer. A man with a vest and white shirt on appeared from a door way, looking down at them. His legs were a shimmer and his collar was soaked in blood.

            “GHOST!” Geoff screamed, dragging Jack back out the door. Jack stumbled after him, eyes wide and face pale.

            Ryan stayed behind, smiling hesitantly at the ghost. “Hi.” He said, edging a bit closer. “I’m Ryan.”   

            The man stared down at him for a moment before smiling. “Hello Ryan, I’m Ray.” He said, voice echoing and fading in and out. He offered Ryan his hand, laughing lightly when Ryan’s smaller hand slipped through his.

            “You seem nice.” Ryan said softly, pulling his hand to his chest.

            “You’re the kindest devil I’ve ever met.” Ray said with a find smile. “But go along. Your friends are waiting for you.”     

            Ryan glanced back at the door before looking at Ray and smiling brightly up at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He said before rushing out the door, politely closing it behind him.

            Ray chuckled and disappeared, wondering the house in search for something to do. He doubted Ryan would return, but that certainly brightened his night.

            The next morning, as he was waiting for the school bus to pass, there was a hesitant knock on the door. Ray tensed and frowned, glancing out the window. Ryan stood in front of the rotting wood, shifting nervously and looking up at the door.

            Ray smiled and disappeared, reappearing next to the door. With a little effort he gently swung the door open. “Hello Ryan.” He said, smiling down at the boy. “It’s good to see you again.”

            Ryan smiled brightly up at him, hanging in the threshold and asking Ray questions as they waited for the bus. When the yellow vehicle arrived, Ryan ran off with a wave and a smile. Ray waved back, closing the door as the bus took off with a puff of black smoke.

            Ryan came to the house every day, dragging Jack and Geoff when he could. Ray watched them grow old, laughed as they talked and played games on his dusty, old couch. He attempted to hug Ryan good luck on test days and would ruffle his hair with a cool breeze.

            He watched Ryan become a very handsome young man, no longer the smallest of his friends. He watched him fall in and out of love, holding him when things just didn’t work out. He told him his life, how he died in the house. He even showed him the room, watching with baited breath as Ryan laid down on his bed and patted the space next to him.

            “I want to buy this house.” Ryan said softly. He was going away to college soon.

            “Is it even up for sale?” Ray said, shimmering next to Ryan. He’d lose the only person who cared, in life and in death. Ryan wasn’t coming back.

            “It is, I looked it up.” Ryan said, turning his head to smile at Ray. “I’ll buy it and renovate it. However you want.”

            Ray smiled wishfully back. “That would mean the world to me Rye.” He said softly, closing his eyes.

            Ryan was gone for ten years. There wasn’t even a whisper of him during breaks. Geoff visited once, Jack twice. Never Ryan. Neither knew where he was. Ray just sat in his window, watching the street and people pass by. He waited without moving, he had eternity anyway.

            Then, eleven years since Ryan was there, a car pulled up to the house. Ray tensed and frowned, disappearing from sight. He watched a man in a striped suit get out of the car, he looked nervously at the house.

            Another man stepped out of the car and Ray’s heart would have stopped if he still had one. Ryan looked older, tired, but he still had the same smile, same beautiful blue eyes. They walked up to the house, the suited man pushing the door open.

            “I’m glad you want to buy this place.” The man chattered nervously, looking around. Ray remembered this one, he tried to tear down his home. He had scared the shit right out of him.

            “I remember growing up liking this place.” Ryan shrugged, looking around. His eyes landed on where Ray was sitting and he smiled softly.

            “Well, do you want a tour or?” The man said, following Ryan’s gaze with a confuse look.

            “No, I know it pretty well. Just get the paper work?” Ryan said, looking down at the man.

            “Right.” The man nodded, scurrying out the door and toward the car.

            As soon as the man was gone, Ray launched himself at Ryan, rather surprised when they could touch. “You came back.” He said softly, hugging Ryan tightly.

            “I told you I would.” Ryan laughed, hugging Ray tightly. “I’m glad that training worked.” He added with a mumble.

            “What training?” Ray laughed, leaning back and smiling at Ryan.

            “I met a medium and they taught me some things about ghosts.” Ryan shrugged, studying Ray’s face. “I missed you. I’ve been working my ass off to get the money to get this place.”

            “I missed you too.” Ray sniffed, hugging Ryan tightly again.

            Ryan chuckled, letting Ray go as the man’s footsteps echoed off of the stairs. It took three years of constant work and some cuddling in bed, but the house was eventually finished. Ray’s entire being swelled with joy as Ryan hugged him tightly.


	30. October 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this art: http://fakeahcrewsnapchats.tumblr.com/post/132217061670/michael-holy-shit-did-we-seriously-all-pick-the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this!  
> Thank you for reading!

            “I hate all of you.” Ryan grumbled, glaring at his crew.

            “What?” Geoff laughed, glass of whisky in hand. “It’s funny!”

            “I can’t believe we all had the same idea!” Michael laughed, holding his stomach as Gavin pulled a ridiculous face while holding a plastic knife.

            “You should be flattered.” Geoff said, downing his whisky.

            “Sorry Ryan.” Jack laughed lightly, picking at the paint peeling from his cheek.

            “I’m the closest!” Ray said, raising his arms with a crooked smile. Ryan’s actual jacket was far too big for the younger man, the sleeves about three inches too long. His face paint was also the cleanest, although his glasses were smudging the white around his nose.

            Ryan shot his boyfriend a half-hearted glare while giving the others a full one. They all decided to dress as him for Halloween, apparently. He hadn’t even bothered dressing up, it would have been worse if he had. Although, he was mostly dressed as himself so really, was it any better at all?

            “Ah, come on Rye.” Ray laughed, bumping their hips together. “It’s funny.”           

            Ryan snorted, but smiled tiredly at Ray, wrapping an arm around his waist. “It’s annoying.”

            “I’m an annoying bloke who likes to murder!” Gavin said, deepening his voice and trying to look serious.

            Michael was losing it, almost on the ground. “That doesn’t even fucking sound like Ryan!” He laughed, lightly punching Ryan’s shoulder.

            “Really not funny.” Ryan grit his teeth, glaring at Michael and Gavin.

            “If it makes you feel any better, I’m changing.” Jack said, smiling sheepishly at Ryan.

            “Same, I have something way better planned.” Geoff slurred before rushing off to his room.

            Ryan sighed as Ray laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward their room. “Its fine, Rye.”

            Ryan glared back at Gavin who was still doing horrid impressions of him while Michael collapsed to the floor laughing. “If they don’t change, I’m killing them.”

            “Deal.” Ray laughed, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “Now come on, I have actual costumes for us.”

            “Us?” Ryan frowned, closing the door behind them as they entered their room.

            “Duh.” Ray snorted, smiling at Ryan. “Couples costume man.”

            “Oh no.” Ryan huffed, folding his arms. “I am not being a plug.”

            Ray snorted a laugh, shaking his head. “Not that one, asshole.” He said, slipping into the bathroom. “They’re in my drawer!”

            Ryan sighed and trudged over to the drawer. He pulled Ray’s open and had to smile. “Really, Ray? Who’s who?”

            “Who do you think?” Ray laughed from the bathroom, most of the face paint gone from what Ryan could see in the mirror.

            Ryan shook his head and pulled the costumes out of the drawer, grabbing his own and putting it on as Ray came out, setting Ryan’s jacket aside and grabbing his costume. The white shirt and gray stripped vest fit him snuggly, the slacks the perfect length and the shoes were snug and comfortable. Leave it to Ray to know his sizes.

            Ryan turned, putting the fedora on his head. He smiled at Ray pulling on the gray pencil skirt and tucking the yellow shirt into it. He slipped into the bathroom and cleared his face of paint for a change. When he came out, Ray was shifting the wig into place on his head, black high heels resting next to their mirror.

            Wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist, Ryan rested his chin on his shoulder and squeezed him gently. “You look good.” He said, kissing Ray’s cheek.

            “Thanks, I’m glad everything fits you.” Ray said, turning in his arms to fix the collar of the shirt which was bent at the corner. “You look hot.”

            Ryan snorted and caught Ray’s hand, kissing his palm. “I like these costumes at least.”

            “Good.” Ray laughed, pulling his hand away to pull the shoes on. He wasn’t going to bother with shoes, although he was shaved for the occasion. He didn’t really give a fuck about genders, whatever he wanted was what he wore.

            Ryan chuckled and offered Ray his arm. Ray laughed and set his hand in the crook of Ryan’s elbow. When they came out, Geoff was back, dressed in a heavy fur coat and multiple heavy gold chains around his neck. He twirled a gaudy cane, whistling when he saw Ray and Ryan.

            “Bonnie and Clyde?” Geoff said, letting the tip of his cane bounce off of the floor.

            “Pimp?” Ray snorted as Ryan nodded.

            “Why not?” Geoff laughed, looking down at himself. “I think it suits me.”

            “Nice costumes.” Jack chuckled as he came from his room, an unruly main framed his face, a plush lion tail swaying with his steps.

            “The cowardly lion?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow at the orange shirt and pants Jack wore.

            “No! Just a lion.” Jack huffed, crossing his arms.

            Ray laughed and squeezed Ryan’s arm as the older man smiled. They all looked down the hallway as Michael and Gavin’s door swung open and the two ran out. They were both laughing hard and when the others saw what had and hadn’t changed, Geoff and Jack were laughing their asses off.

            Michael was still dressed as Ryan, but now Gavin was dressed in one of Ray’s actual hoodies which was too small for him. He had Ray’s spare glasses on, eyes crossing and face a tad green. He had a poorly drawn on beard and a little too short shorts. He had vans that fit his feet, thankfully. Ray would kill him if he ruined his favorite pair of shoes.

            Ray and Ryan glanced at each other as Michael and Gavin tried to control themselves, laughing too hard to even breathe right. “You have permission to kill them.” Ray said letting go of Ryan’s arm.

            Ryan smiled crookedly, laughing lightly. All of them stopped laughing to look at the older man who pulled a knife from nowhere, even Ray wasn’t sure where. Geoff and Jack burst out laughing again as Michael tried not to look scared and Gavin squawked in fear.

            They let Ryan chase them around the apartment for a few minutes before giving them an hour to change into different costumes. Once Michael was the Tin Man and Gavin was the scarecrow, really making Jack look like the cowardly lion, the crew went out onto the town to cause some havoc.


	31. October 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing was going to be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This is the last one until next year, maybe!

            “Ray, we’re demons, we don’t participate in human holidays.” Ryan said with an amused smile.

            “You’ll like this one!” Ray said excitedly, pulling Ryan through time itself. “It’s All Hollow’s Eve!”

            “That holiday is specifically supposed to hurt us.” Ryan said, floating faster to wrap his arm around Ray’s waist.

            “Not in the modern era!” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan’s cheek. “They dress up then!”

            “Dress up?” Ryan frowned, tightening his grip on Ray’s waist as time slowed around them. “Were you talking to Gavin again?”

            “Geoff told me this.” Ray huffed. The young demon didn’t know much from before he was turned into a demon. Ryan kept him relatively sheltered, refusing to tell him that it was a deal with him that turned him into a monster. He trusted very few demons to come near his mate.

            “Geoff’s just as bad.” Ryan sighed, tensing when time moved at a normal speed around them. His heart clenched, but he tried to keep his panic off of his face. It was in this alleyway.

            “See Ryan!” Ray gasped, pointing to the mouth of the alley.

            Ryan slowly turned to look, watching young children run past the alley with giggles and smiles. They were dressed up as pumpkins and candy. A few werewolf’s pretended to bark while tiny vampires fought with fake teeth. There was a group of almost adults dressed as robots and preforming for a small group of fake goblins and ghouls.

            “It’s a Halloween party.” Ray said, tugging on Ryan’s hand. “Everyone dressed up and gets candy. It looks like fun!”

            Ryan tried to smile, following Ray from the wretched spot. As they slipped into the light of the street party, their horns and tails disappeared. Ray was wearing a red cape and had a basket on his arm while Ryan felt real wolf ears poke out from his hair, a tail slipping between his legs.

            “Anything for you rose.” Ryan said softly, holding Ray tightly. The younger demon was smiling brightly at him, talking a mile a minute about the holiday as they walked.

            Ryan listened closely, trying not to remember. They walked slowly through the party, avoiding the carved gourds that were everywhere. They played themed games and bought candies and food with fake money that disappeared along with the vender’s memory of them.

            “They go house to house?” Ryan frowned, nibbling on a chocolate covered banana that was designed to look like a ghost. “Isn’t that unsafe?”

            “They have an adult with them.” Ray said, smirking as he made a man trip and fall into the bobbing for apples bucket.

            Ryan chuckled, relaxing slowly. Ray didn’t remember, didn’t even think this place looked familiar. He was safe. Everything would be alright.

            “Ray?” Well fuck.

            Ray and Ryan turned to look at a young women dressed as a cat. Her brown eyes were blown wide, fake brown ears poked from her long brown hair. Her glasses were the same as they were that day.

            Ray frowned and Ryan tensed. The women looked from Ray to Ryan and her eyes widened. “You!” She snarled, grabbing Ray’s arm while glaring at Ryan. “It’s your fault!”

            “Ryan!” Ray gasped, but Ryan didn’t move. It was his fault.

            The women turned and ran as quickly as she could. Ryan let them go, although he felt Ray’s panic. Tina would tell him. She could do what he couldn’t. He disappeared and followed silently after them, he wanted to see Ray hate him before he left.

            Ray struggled against the women’s grip, trying to push her hand off. He didn’t actually want to hurt anyone. He always left that to Ryan, he hated doing it. “Let go.” He growled, feeling his magic slip.

            The women glanced back at him before dodging into the alley way that he and Ryan had arrived in. He let him go only to hug him tightly, crying. “I didn’t think I would see you ever again.” She cried.

            Ray tensed then relaxed against the women. She felt so familiar and warm. He moved to hug her back before catching himself and pushing her away. “Who are you?” He snarled, backing away from her.

            The women looked torn for a moment before taking a deep breath and wiping away her snot and tears. “I’m sorry.” She gave a paid laugh. “Of course that fucker would erase your memory.”

            “What are you talking about?” Ray said, hugging himself. His head hurt. “Ryan wouldn’t hurt me.”

            “Is that what he told you?” The women snapped, hands balling into fists. “He killed you!”

            Ray tensed then scowled. “Ryan, I know you’re here.” He said calmly, squeezing himself.

            Ryan hesitated for a moment before appearing between them. He reached out for Ray before stopping himself and letting his hand drop to his side. The women scowled at him, folding her arms.

            “What’s going on?” Ray said slowly, rubbing his head. “I want to go home.”

            Ryan opened his mouth, but closed it again when he saw Tina’s glare. “I can’t.” He whispered before disappearing.

            Ray froze, eyes wide. He let his magic drop, returning to his t-shirt and pants, small horns poking out of his hair and tail hanging lifeless behind him. He had never been without Ryan before, but now he couldn’t feel him at all. He was alone.

            “Ryan!” Ray called, panicked. “Wait, no!”

            “Ray.” Tina said carefully, gently touching his arm. “There’s something you need to know.”

            Ryan remembered, he remembered every moment perfectly. He remembered Ray summoning him, remembered Ray asking him to just be his friend because he was tired of being alone. He remembered helping Ray meet Tina, being his friend. He remembered falling in love and realizing he couldn’t have Ray. He remembered learning how to make a demon from a human soul from Geoff.

            He sobbed when he remembered his hand going through Ray’s chest, taking his soul from his still beating heart. He remembered Tina screaming and trying to stop him. He remembered Ray waking up with no memory of his previous life.

            “So that’s what Geoff wanted to do.” Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. Demons do not cry. Unless they lose their mates and Ryan just lost his. “Fuck.”

            He wasn’t sure how long it had been for him, but eventually he sensed another presence. When he looked up, it was Ray. They stared at each other for a long moment before Ryan let his head drop. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

            “For ditching me? You’d better be.” Ray snorted and smiled, walking over to Ryan and sitting close beside him, like he always did.

            Ryan growled and moved away. “No, I’m not making you go back to how things were.”

            Ray frowned at him and stood, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “It doesn’t matter. Yeah, I’m mad, but I get it. I’ve always loved you Rye.”

            Ryan broke again, turning and crying into Ray’s hair. The younger demon held him tightly, smiling honestly up at him. Nothing could be the same again.


End file.
